Por decreto Real
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: Terry encontró en Candy a la mujer ideal, ella al hombre de sus sueños, pero los enemigos los separaban... adaptación de la novela de Anton Shari
1. Prologo

Terry encontró en Candy a la mujer ideal, ella al hombre de sus sueños, pero los enemigos los separaban.

Solo cumpliendo lo establecido en un decreto real y venciendo a los enemigos conseguirían estar juntos para siempre.

PRÓLOGO

Inglaterra, 1101

Eso no es justo! – se quejó Candy consigo misma, pues no había nadie más allí para oír su protesta.

Desde su lecho de mantas de piel, a un lado del cuarto, podía oír los sonidos del banquete resonando del salón de la casa, donde su familia e invitados celebraban el heroísmo de Anthony , su hermano gemelo de 12 años. No se resentía del tributo a él. Al final, Anthony había salvado su vida.

Durante la semana anterior, Candy sufria el dolor en su herida, acostada en su cama en él suelo y comiendo apenas caldos y pociones de hierbas. Quería una comida más substancial, ansiaba un pedazo del gran jabalí que le atacara antes de morir sobre la espada de Anthony.

Cruzando el brazo sobre las fajas de lino enrolladas en torno a su cintura y abdomen, ignoró el dolor que sintió al levantarse. Se movió por el cuarto para tomar su manto de lana, colocándoselo sobre la camisola. Vestida de esa manera, no podía tomar parte de la fiesta, pero, si permanecía oculta en las sombras, tal vez pudiera pedirle, discretamente a Anthony, que le diera un pedazo de jabalí asado.

Con pasos ligeros, atravesó el piso de tierra batida, cubierto de paja, dejando el cuarto. Siguió por el corredor en arco que separaba las dos habitaciones de la casa, pegándose a la pared en cuanto se mareaba. Esperó un momento sobre él arco para ver que nadie la veía, giró a la izquierda pegada a la pared y fue a esconderse debajo del gran tapiz que pendía a un lado del amplio salón.

Se bajó hasta sentarse. Segura en su escondite, espió por un lateral del tapiz. Las criadas estaban retirando las bandejas usadas para servir él pan. Luego estarían recogiendo las sobras del jabalí.

Sentado a la cabecera de la larga y atestada mesa, su padre, George, señor de Lenvil, se levantó del banco para anunciar el fin del banquete. A un lado de su padre, estaba él barón Grandchester, el señor feudal normando de Lenvil, espléndido en sus ropajes de lana negra, adornados con pedrerías relucientes. Cerca del barón estaba un niño de cabellos oscuros, vestido de manera semejante. Él niño parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, Candy presumió que debía ser Alistear, el hijo más pequeño del barón. Sabía que, en algún lugar en medía de la multitud, debía estar el hijo más viejo, Terrence, el heredero de Wilmont.

Suponía que debía al barón una palabra de agradecimiento. Si él no hubiese acogido a Anthony como a un hijo, y permitido pasar la mayor parte del verano en su castillo en Wilmont, donde aprendía a usar una espada con destreza, ella y su hermano podrían estar muertos en aquel momento.

Dos criadas se inclinaron para agarrar la gran bandeja de carne. Candy miró alrededor, en busca de Anthony, pero no lo vio. Planeando hacer señas discretamente a una de las criadas, comenzó a levantarse. Pero antes de poder salir de detrás del tapiz oyó voces masculinas que se tornaban más altas a medida que los hombres se aproximaban casualmente, a su escondite. Volviendo a sentarse, se mantuvo quieta detrás del tapiz, esperando que pasaran por allí deprisa.

- Hablé con él rey Guillermo – dijo él barón Grandchester. Él cuestionó mi decisión, pero la aprobó.

-Estoy honrado con su oferta – respondió George- Más, con seguridad, podría encontrar alguien mejor para su hijo que la quinta hija de un vasallo sajón

-Esa fue la opinión del rey, pero Candice es mi escogencia. Que me dices de sellar él pacto de casamiento, George?

El padre de ella soltó un suspiro

-Yo lo lamento, mi lord, pero me veo obligado a negarme. La niña se hirió y está... defectuosa

Después que los hombres pasaran y de no poder oírlos más, Candy estuvo aturdida al darse cuenta de que él barón Grandchester propusiera un pacto de matrimonio entre ella y uno de sus dos hijos. Y su padre la rechazó.

Yo me herí? Estoy defectuosa?

Acarició su barriga adolorida. Tendría una cicatriz permanente en esa región. Pero una cicatriz la tornaba defectuosa, disminuiría su valor en matrimonio?

De repente, la luz de las velas y antorchas del salón iluminaron la esquina oscura. Una mano masculina levantó él tapiz.

-A quien tenemos aquí? – preguntó una voz suave, las palabras cargadas con él acento francés de Normandía.

Candy levantó la cabeza para mirar aquellos ojos azules . Más que un niño, pero aun no un hombre hecho, él noble normando era increíblemente apuesto. Sus cabellos lacios castaños, caían hasta sus hombros al estilo sajón. Era alto, fuerte y usaba una túnica ricamente bordada con hilos de tonos rojos y oro por encima de unas calzas ajustadas.

Fue bondad lo que Candy vio en su expresión y esperó no ser engañada. Los nobles normandos eran, en general, crueles con sus subalternos sajones... o al menos era lo que Elroy, la hermana de su padre, decía. Aquel normando debía ser Terrence, él heredero de Wilmont.

-Mi lord – le dijo. Asegurando él manto en torno a sí, ella se levantó e intentó hacer una reverencia. Se mareó al bajar la cabeza. Las manos fuertes de Terrence tomaron sus brazos, ahorrándole una caída

Él la examinó de arriba a abajo, largamente. Estudió, él rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Usted debe ser Candice, la hermana gemela de Anthony. Sus ojos son del mismo tono impresionante de verde. Ella frunció él ceño. Supe que usted sufrió una herida seria y estaba confinada en él cuarto. ¿Por qué se esta escondiendo detrás del tapiz?.

En cuanto él rubor de la vergüenza le cubrió la cara, ella se dió cuenta de lo tonta que fue su actitud. Su padre estaría furioso si se enterara. Las manos de él presionaron ligeramente sus brazos.

-Yo quería un pedazo de aquel maldito jabalí asado.

La expresión de Terrence se suavizó, los labios curvándose en un esbozo de sonrisa

-Él que la hirió?- le preguntó. Al verla asentir, prosiguió.- pediré que la sirvan. Ahora, voy a llevarla de vuelta a su cama.

Él la levantó fácilmente del suelo, asegurándola en sus brazos fuertes, y Candy protestó:

-Yo puedo caminar, Mi lord.

-Tal vez, mi pequeña dama, pero no la dejaré. Sus fuerzas comienzan a fallar.

Mientras él la llevaba en dirección al cuarto, ella no dejó de preguntarse si Terrence podría, algún día, convertirse en su marido. Era tan fuerte, tan apuesto, y él heredero de un titulo... él sueño de cualquier doncella. ¿Para qué hijo habría él barón propuesto la alianza del matrimonio, Terrence o Alistear?. Nada que importase ahora. Su padre la consideraba de algún modo defectuosa, inadecuada para cualquiera de los dos lords normandos.

- Candy, traviesa! Que estaba haciendo?- la reprendió Elroy, siguiéndolos hasta él cuarto. Con las manos en las caderas, la tía estaba lista para una discusión. Incapaz de soportar una nueva humillación, Candy escondió su rostro en él hombro de Terrence, esperando que ella contuviera la reprimenda hasta que ambas estuvieran a solas

-Quién es la arpía?- preguntó Terrence, en un susurro, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y la depositaba con gentileza sobre él lecho de pieles.

-Elroy, la hermana de mi padre.

-Es usted traviesa?

-Avergonzada, Candy admitió:

-Es lo que dicen

-Él le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió antes de dejar él cuarto, ignorando la mirada dura que Elroy le lanzó.

Después que Terrence se fuera, Candy preguntó a su tía:

-Usted sabía que mi padre pensó casarme un día con uno de los hijos del barón?

-Oh, si – respondió Elroy, desdeñosa.- George había pensado en darte al joven león. Los normandos de Wilmont son bestias crueles, todos ellos. Alégrate por haber sido librada de ese infortunio.

Al joven león.

A Terrence, comprendió Candy, y su corazón quedó apretado con la pérdida. Terrence tenía las características de un majestuoso león... él porte grandioso, aquella cabellera castaña, los brillantes ojos azules. Pero no podía imaginarlo como una fiera cruel.

Él poseía una sonrisa tan maravillosa...

Girándose de lado, Candy dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-Eso no es justo!

CONTINUARA…

Adptción de l novel POR DECRETO REAL de Anton Shari


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Wilmont, Inglaterra, 1106

Terrence se adelantó deprisa por él piso congelado del patio elevado del castillo. Ráfagas cortantes del viento de inicio de invierno soplaban contra él manto de piel. Él cielo gris combinaba con su humor.

La farsa de aquella mañana fue idea suya. Habiendo planeado cada detalle del funeral falso, él no esperaba él cierre de su garganta mientras la caja vacía descendía a tierra. Sabía que su inquietud no se ablandaría mientras no conversase con su medio hermano, Richard, que, por poco, escapara de haber estado realmente en aquella caja.

Saltando dos escalones a la vez, Terrence subió por la escalera externa que llevaba al ala residencial del castillo. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble y entró en él gran salón principal.

Solo vio de reojo hacía los tapices familiares que pendían en torno al hogar y de las armas antiguas, sin fijarse en los detalles ornamentales de mármol hechos en las paredes de piedra cara. Tampoco prestó atención en las criadas atareadas en los preparativos del banquete que él ordenara que fuera servido después de la misa del supuesto funeral.

La puerta maciza se cerró detrás de él. Terrence miró sobre su hombro hacía Thomas, un siervo joven de total confianza, una de las pocas personas que sabían de la farsa necesaria para esconder y proteger a Richard. Retirando su manto de pieles, se lo lanzó a Thomas.

-Voy hablar con él monje. Llévanos cerveza- le ordenó, mientras subía la escalera interna que conducía a los aposentos de la familia.

Al final del corredor llamó dos veces a una puerta, esperó un momento y enseguida, llamó otras dos veces. Como esperaba, Anthony la abrió. Mostrando una sonrisa pícara, él realizó una exagerada reverencia diciendo:

- Al fin refuerzos. Entre Mi lord.

-Richard no se está portando bien? – preguntó Terrence.

Anthony cerró la puerta con la tranca.

-Tan bien como se pudiera esperar, creo yo, teniendo en cuenta que se trata del día de su propio entierro.

-Está de mal humor, no es así?

-Pésimo

Desde la cama, Richard refunfuñó

-Hablas como si yo no estuviera presente. Por qué no me preguntas a mí como estoy?.

Terrence se aproximó como un aire pensativo, evaluando la expresión contrariada en él rostro de Richard, un rostro que era casi un reflejo del suyo. La semejanza era espantosa, mucha considerando que ambos eran hijos de madres diferentes: una esposa noble y una amante campesina. A pesar de ser Terrence más alto, ambos montados a caballo, en sus respectivas armaduras, eran prácticamente imposible distinguir uno de otro.

Por causa del parecido, Richard casi muriera... victima de una emboscada destinada a matar o apresar a Terrence, él nuevo barón de Wilmont. Basil de Northbryre y sus mercenarios pagarían caro por aquella audacia.

-En cuanto a eso, Richard, tu palabra no es confiable- respondió Terrence - tu me querías hacer creer que estabas listo para morir con tu espada.

-Tal vez aun no, pero ya puedo salir de la cama. Sabías que Anthony no me deja levantar de aquí para nada?

-Por órdenes mías.

-Y yo no sobreviví a la travesía del canal?

Confinado a una cama escondida en él sótano de la nave, Richard mal sobrevivió al viaje de vuelta a casa desde Normandía, con los cuidados del uno de los dos médicos del rey Enrique I.

-Tu dormiste todo él tiempo – recordó Terrence.

-Y yo soporté él viaje de carreta de Dover hasta Wilmont.

-Por poco.

-Con seguridad, puedo comenzar a dar algunos pasos más allá de este cuarto.

Terrence cruzó los brazos sobre él pecho, su voz sonando firme:

-Basil debe tener un espía o dos a la espera. Después de lo que hice para convencer a la mitad del reino de que tú estas muerto, no vas arruinarlo todo saliendo del cuarto y dejando que te vean!

Alguien tocó la puerta con la contraseña, y Anthony fue a abrirla. Thomas entró con la jarra de cerveza. Servida la bebida, Terrence despachó al paje junto con Anthony, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con la tranca después de que ambos salieran.

Se sentó en una silla y estiró las piernas en dirección del hogar crepitante, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

-Mi entierro transcurrió bien?- preguntó Richard, sarcástico.

-Padre Dominic hizo un sermón emocionante durante él funeral. Stear elogió tu bravura y lealtad a Wilmont. Las criadas del castillo están inconsolables. Yo diría que tu perdida fue debidamente sentida.

Richard esbozó una sonrisa.

-Las criadas pueden estar llorando por mí, pero estarían gritando de desespero por ti.

-Crees que ellas consiguen distinguir él uno de otro en la oscuridad?

-Quién podrá saberlo? Bien, como estoy confinado a la cama, tal vez mande a llamar una o dos para poder descubrirlo.

Terrence le lanzó una mirada de aviso.

-Tú estás escondido y debes comportarte como él monje enfermo que hicimos pensar a todos que eras. Manda a llamar una criada aquí, y yo te mantendré confinado en este aposento él invierno entero!.

Richard hizo una mueca ante tal posibilidad.

-No podrás hacer eso. Tu me necesitas en la corte. Cuando partimos?.

-Tu estarás aquí hasta que yo mande a alguien a buscarte. Probablemente será antes de la navidad. Anthony y yo partiremos dentro de dos días. Él desea visitar Lenvil antes de irnos para Westminster.

-Tu me dejarás aquí con Stear para cuidar de mi. Ten compasíón. Jamás tendré permiso para dejar esta cama!

-Stear te dejará levantarte cuando él padre Dominic diga que ya sanaste, no antes de eso.

Richard levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Padre Dominic? Que le contaste?

-Creí que sería prudente contarle al padre, solo por precaución.

-Yo te aseguro que no necesitaré de atención extrema. Quién, de todos, sabe que aún estoy vivo?

-Stear, Thomas, Anthony, rey Enrique y sus médicos.- Terrence suspiró- también creí necesario informar a Lady Eleonor. Yo hubiera esperado no necesitar meter a mi madre en todo esto, pero ella atormentaría a Stear con preguntas sobre él extraño monje acogido en uno de los cuartos familiares.

-Me imagino que él hecho de estar yo acostado en este cuarto en lugar de aquella caja, debajo de la tierra, lo aborrece Lady Eleonor en extremo.

-Sin duda, pero ella no va a interferir en tus cuidados. Stear se encargará de eso.

-Tu madre lo atormentará en cada oportunidad, queriendo la lealtad de él, tentándolo contra ti.

- Él aprenderá a lidiar con la situación. Confrontar a Eleonor lo convertirá en hombre, tal vez hasta lo haga conquistar su título de caballero. – los dos hermanos se rieron.- Terrence, tomó un trago de cerveza, su mirada seria.- tú ciertamente conquistaste él tuyo. Nosotros cuidaremos las formalidades de la corte para que tú seas armado caballero.- se levantó de la silla, y anduvo hasta la puerta.

-Tu confías en la promesa del rey?- preguntó Richard.

-Cuando Enrique me negó la petición de un ataque contra Basil, prometió justicia real. No tuve escogencia en esa ocasión más que obedecer.

-Y si no obtuviéramos justicia?

Los ojos azules de Terrence brillaban con obstinación.

-Entonces sana bien, Richard. Voy a necesitar de tu habilidad con la espada mientras yo busco venganza.

-La cabeza del capitán mercenario, Neal Siefeld, es mía.

-Y la de Basil de Northbryre será mía.

Acostado de bruces, un brazo pendiendo sobre él borde de la cama, Terrence abrió los ojos despacio. La claridad de la mañana le ofuscó los ojos, y la cabeza le pareció demásiada pesada para conseguir levantarla. -Milord.- la voz de Thomás sonó baja, pero su tono era de urgencia. -Por los cielos, muchacho, espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme despertado tan temprano

-Yo lo dejé dormir tanto cuanto fue posible Mi lord todos están a su espera en la capilla. Padre Dominic no puede empezar la misa antes de su llegada.

Terrence se levantó con renuencia. Las sienes palpitaban con él exceso de bebida de la noche anterior. Intentar aliviar su frustración con la cerveza fue en vano.

Apartando las cubiertas de piel, se sentó al borde de la cama. Sintió su cabeza girar y respiró profundamente algunas veces, forzándose a moverse. Los músculos ondularon a su orden mientras se levantaba, él cuerpo de guerrero en nada afectado por él sopor de su mente.

Con un leve meneo de cabeza, aprobó la túnica de seda escarlata tejida con hilos dorados que Thomas colocó sobre la cama. Mientras se vestía, consideró que habría cambiado de buen grado las ropas elegantes por un traje menos ostentoso. Pero aquel día necesitaba parecer y actuar como él barón en él que se convirtiera.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Lady Eleonor al frente de la capilla, esperando su llegada con un aire de reprobación. Momentos después de que la misa comenzara, Terrence contuvo un bostezo, consiguiendo una mirada molesta de la madre. Alistear y Anthony intercambiaron sonrisas significativas. Él padre Dominic entendió él gesto y apresuró la ceremonia.

De regreso a la residencia del castillo, después que hizo su desayuno de queso y pan, Terrence llamó a Lady Eleonor y a Robert, él intendente de Wilmont, a sus aposentos.

-Como puede ver, señor barón, Wilmont está en plena prosperidad- dijo Robert, apuntando a los pergaminos de la mesa del cuarto de Terrence.

Él examinó las anotaciones de todos los tributos en forma de mercancías y servicios debidos por los arrendatarios a Wilmont. No por primera vez, se sintió tranquilo por la decisión poco común de su padre de instruir a sus hijos. Así jamás estaría a merced de su intendente para leer mensajes o apuntes, al contrario de la mayoría de los nobles normandos.

Indicando un espacio en blanco en los registros, preguntó a Robert:

-Y en cuanto a los tributos de estos dos feudos?

-Él de Milhurst esta atrasado. Infelizmente, su padre sucumbió a la fiebre antes que pudiese ir a visitar Milhurst para hacer la colecta.

Terrence fue tomado por una onda de rabia. Podía apostar que Basil Northbryre habría, de algún modo, interferido con la entrega de los tributos de Milhurst... una tarea simple, una vez que Milhurst era vecino de Northbryre. Anotó la sospecha de tal violación a la lista de crímenes contra Basil que iría a presentar formalmente al rey Enrique.

-Hay otros impuestos o mercancías con entrega atrasada?

Con un huesudo dedo indicador. Robert apuntó otro espacio en blanco en los apuntes:

-Sí Mi lord, los de este feudo cercano de Romsey, también en Hampshire. Los arrendatarios deben seis ovejas en él inicio de cada invierno como tributo. Puede ser que él intendente de allá aun venga a traerlas, a pesar de ir atrasado este año.

-Irás a Hampshire para la recolecta de los impuestos? – interrumpió lady Eleonor.

La esperanza en la voz de ella, hizo que Terrence se girara para mirarla. Aunque tuviese casi cuarenta años, su madre no envejecía. Lo estudiaba con sus ojos azules brillantes cuya lozanía él tiempo no robaba. Cabellos rubios modulaban su rostro bien conservado, pero muy pálido de las incontables horas rezando en una capilla oscura. Habría Eleonor rezado o sufrido por Grandchester, enterrado hacía apenas dos meses? Terrence dudaba que ella hubiese derramado una sola lágrima por la muerte de su padre.

Sabía por qué quería que él se ausentara. Ella había soportado ser sometida a las órdenes de un marido. Odiaría tener que acatar las de su hijo. Por eso él no conseguía sentir una pizca de simpatía.

-Todo a su debido tiempo- le respondió, entonces giró hacía Robert- Avisa a Charlie que se prepare para partir hasta Hampshire por la mañana. No tengo interés por las ovejas de Romsey, pero necesito saber si Basil atacó Milhurst. Dile a Charlie que le daré instrucciones antes de que parta.

Robert hizo una reverencia curvando su cabeza calva

-A sus órdenes mi lord- dijo y dejó él cuarto. Terrence se recostó en una silla y giró hacía su madre:

-Sin duda, estarás satisfecha de saber que partiré mañana. No para Hampshire, sino para Lenvil y, después, Westminster.

Con las manos apretadas sobre él regazo, ella mantuvo una mirada seria, limitándose a decir:

-Muy bien.

Él casi rió de la expresión astuta y tan fácilmente descifrable de aquel rostro, pero contuvo él impulso.

-Richard permanecerá en Wilmont. Stear cuidará de nuestro hermano con la ayuda del padre Dominic. Tu permitirás que Richard siga en los cuartos de la familia hasta que yo mande a buscarlo.

A cada palabra él semblante de lady Eleonor estaba más cargado, haciéndolo prepararse para la inevitable letanía.

-Tu pareces no vacilar en mi vergüenza con la presencia de él en los aposentos de la familia. Ni tu padre me insultó de tal manera! Hacía dormir al bastardo en otra ala, del piso de abajo. No es bastante con que tenga que tolerarlo en mi casa sin que esté tan próximo?

- Yo tuve la cortesía de explicarte la necesidad de esconder a Richard. Después que Anthony y yo hallamos partido, solo Stear y él padre Dominic, además de ti, sabrán quien reposa en aquel cuarto. Estás avisada que yo estaré muy contrariado si esa información se corre.

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, agarró él crucifijo cubierto de joyas que pendía de una correa del cuéllo de su madre.

-Jura por esta cruz que tanto estimas que no interferirás con los cuidados a Richard y que guardarás él secreto en cuanto al hecho de que está vivo.

Lívida, su madre haló él crucifijo de su mano.

-Qué blasfemia es esa? Tu me pides jurar? Tu que llegaste atrasado a la capilla y casi dormido durante la misa entera? Me pides profanar las enseñanzas del señor permitiendo que un bastardo, la prueba de la lujuria pecaminosa de tu padre, permanezca escondido en medio de estas paredes?

Él casi no pudo contener su furia. Eleonor jamás aceptaría que la decisión de Grandchester de criar a Richard como si fuera legítimo había propiciado a Terrence un hermano leal en vez de un amargo enemigo. Sentía orgullo de la lealtad de Richard y de la de Alistear, una extraña pero bienvenida relación en una tierra donde los hijos conspiraban contra los padres, y hermanos luchaban contra hermanos por una herencia.

Como la mayoría de los matrimonios de la aristocracia, la unión arreglada entre Eleonor y Grandchester formara una alianza entre dos familias nobles. Ningún amor, ningún tipo de afecto había surgido entre ambos. Eleonor soportaba él matrimonio y, la mayor parte del tiempo, toleraba a sus hijos. Más al hijo del medio, nacido de la amante campesina de Grandchester, Eleonor siempre lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Wilmont es él hogar de Richard, era él deseo de mi padre y ahora mío. Pero tu posición aquí está menos segura.

Eleonor entrecerró los ojos

-Que quieres decir?

Terrence paso la mirada por él crucifijo, las joyas en los dedos y muñecas de ella, y por él refinado vestido de seda.

-Tu ahora eres una viuda. Tal vez tu devoción excesiva te llame a la vida religiosa. Te gustaría eso? La vida en una abadía?.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

-O tal vez prefieras casarte nuevamente. No tengo duda de que haya algún hombre en este reino dispuesto a tenerte para asegurar una alianza con Wilmont.

Su madre palideció.

-Tu no te atreverías...

-Engaño tuyo. Estás lista para jurar por tu silencio?

Lady Eleonor tomó él crucifijo entre sus dedos. La voz trémula al declarar:

-Lo juro. – luego soltó él crucifijo como si le quemase la piel.

-Que así sea.

-Ten cuidado- le avisó ella mientras se levantaba de la silla. – tu no heredaste solo él título y los bienes de tu padre, también su inmoralidad. Un día tú también enfrentarás él Juicio Divino. Tal vez él señor tenga piedad de tu alma.

Después que su madre saliera batiendo la puerta con fuerza, Terrence se preguntó por qué aun tenía él poder de afectarlo. Debía estar inmune a sus maldiciones, teniendo oído la vida entera sobre como ardería en llamas por la eternidad por una razón u otra.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tuvo una súbita alegría. Con los negocios de las propiedades resueltos, ahora tenía tiempo de hacer lo que estaba deseando desde que retornara de Normandía...pasar tiempo con su hijo.

Encontró a Jimmy en él salón principal, saltando con pequeños pedazos de leña, mientras una criada lo miraba, se acercó despacio por él salón, esperando que él niño se diera cuenta de su presencia e hiciera la primera aproximación. Con frecuencia, regresara después de una larga ausencia, lo levantaba en brazos, exultante, pero descubriendo enseguida que Jimmy tenía memoria corta.

Como su hijo no se levantase a mirar, preguntó a la criada:

-Cómo va mi muchacho?

-Bien mi lord, excepto por él hecho de que siente terriblemente la falta del Barón Grandchester. Jimmy es demasiado joven para entender lo que es la muerte. Solo sabe que su amigo favorito no viene más.

Terrence mostró una sonrisa triste, experimentando la misma sensación de perdida.

-Parece bastante saludable- comentó, notando la cara colorada de su hijo, la vivacidad de la mirada y la firmeza con que los pequeños dedos aseguraban la madera.

Entonces, Jimmy giró y levantó los ojos azules, tan parecidos a los suyos. Terrence también vio a la madre del niño de tres años en las facciones de él. Si ella hubiese sobrevivido al parto, le habría dado una cabaña en la aldea y, tal vez, hasta le hubiera buscado un marido. No amaba a la joven campesina. Apenas la encontrara atrayente y receptiva.

Más amaba a su hijo.

Él se bajó despacio, mientras Jimmy continuaba observándolo. Ansiaba por abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del niño. Un brillo de reconocimiento le iluminó los ojos azules, y extendió los bracitos.

Levantándose del suelo, Terrence le levantó y estrechó en un abrazo afectuoso. Su hijo lo retribuyó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquella evidente carencia lo dejó con él corazón apretado. Jimmy no conoció a su madre, perdiera su abuélo recientemente y, ahora, su padre estaba listo para partir otra vez. No tenía a nadie más allá de niñeras a quien pedir afecto.

Terrence respiró hondo, enfrentando lo inevitable. Tenía 26 años de edad, era él nuevo jefe de la familia y tenía que casarse. La verdad, debería haberse casado antes, tanto para él bien de Jimmy como para él de Wilmont.

Su padre no dejó de cumplir con él deber de buscar una esposa para su primogénito. Él recordaba vagamente una conversación sobre un contrato matrimonial con la hija de otro barón, más la niña no sobrevivió la infancia. Varios años después, su padre tentara un acuerdo envolviendo otra doncella, pero, por alguna razón, no acertó.

Varias mujeres ansiarían la honra de convertirse en la señora de Wilmont. Aquella con quien se casase debería proceder de buen linaje y ser capaz de cuidar de un hogar. No necesitaba tener una belleza impecable, ni una gran dote, aunque él ciertamente no objetaría a una esposa bonita o unos fondos o tierras adicionales.

Más importante para Terrence, que la riqueza o la belleza, era que su futura esposa fuese afectuosa. Deseaba una compañera que no demostrase la menor reserva en él momento de compartir la cama nupcial y de concebir herederos. No necesitaba amor... tal sentimiento no acostumbraba a existir en un buen contrato matrimonial. Necesitaba apenas la aceptación de la mujer, de su posición en la vida de él.

Levantando al pequeño en él aire por los brazos. Sonrió al verlo soltar un grito contento.

Aceptación. Habría una mujer en toda Inglaterra o en Normadía que abriría su corazón espontáneamente para Jimmy, a pesar de ser bastardo?.

Al volver a estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos, vio a lady Eleonor apareciendo del lado opuesto del salón. La condena en él semblante de ella solo sirvió para dejarlo aun más resuelto.

Una mujer como la que quería debía de existir. Necesitaba solo encontrarla.

Pero primero resolvería su asunto con Basil de Northbryre. Nada debería interferir en su obstinación de hacer pagar al miserable por sus crímenes

CONTINUARA…

**Lupita Isais - miguis aca voy con una nueva aventura, ke bueno es tenerte por aca niña un saludote**

**Jari Grandchester**

**Ruci19**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer, un saludo**

**Eli de Grandchester**


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Candy estaba arrodillada en él piso de tierra batida del cuarto. Su frente, se encontraba en él tejido más suave que tuviera él placer de coser. Mientras su hermana, Annie, giraba despacio, la seda esmeralda, ondulaba y relucía con la claridad del día que se filtraba por la ventana

-Estate quieta- ordenó la hermana antes de poder dar algún punto en él dobladillo del vestido.

-Oh, Archie estará tan satisfecho!.

Candy sonrió. El marido de Annie, Archie, adoraba a su esposa. Sabiendo como le agradaban los vestidos nuevos, él buscaba tejidos exóticos para darle como regalo. Comprara aquella seda rara a un mercader italiano, después que lo viera desembarcando del navío.

Annie fuera entonces para Lenvil. Aunque tuviera criadas para hacer sus vestidos siempre recurría a Candy cuando quería algo especial. Según le anunciara, aquel vestido sería estrenado en navidad.

-Si tu estás contenta, Archie estará exultante. Ahora, gira una vez más.- Candy volvió a examinar las marcas de los ajustes que tenía que hacer en él vestido antes de dar la sesión por terminada.

Se levantó, sacudiendo él polvo y la paja de su vestido de lana rústica marrón. Aunque poseía dos vestidos adorables..., uno de lana amarillo claro para el invierno y uno de lino verde para él verano... raramente los usaba, al menos que estuvieran esperando visita. Para las tareas del día a día, ropas de lana rústica eran más adecuadas.

Ella colocó la trenza negra de su hermana a un lado, comenzando a abrirle él vestido a los lados.

-Ahora, necesitas terminar tu historia.

-Oh, yo casi me olvido. Bien, como ya dije, él rey Enrique mandó a Archie para recibir al emisario del Papa. Archie esperó él navío en Hasting y llevó al clérigo para pernoctar en nuestra propiedad antes de irse para Londres. – Annie se sacó él vestido de seda verde y se colocó uno de lana azul, mientras proseguía- por lo que yo supe, él Papa Pascoal esta bastante molesto con él rey Enrique, al punto que amenaza con excomulgarlo.

Candy quería oír más sobre él rey y él representante enviado por él Papa. Habiendo pasado sus 17 años de vida en Lenvil, ansiaba por noticias de acontecimientos más allá del feudo. Pero los ruidos de ruedas de carroza y de los cascos de caballos terminaron la conversación.

-Nuestro padre llegó más temprano de lo que yo esperaba -comentó- no hay duda que su pierna le duele y eso abrevió la inspección. Le prepararías un vino caliente?. Acostumbra aliviarle él dolor.

- Cómo soportas al viejo ogro?.- preguntó Annie, colocando un velo de lino azul sobre su cabello.

Candy encogió los hombros.

-Es el cambio de estación que lo esta dejando molesto. Una vez que él invierno se afirma y él le da descanso a su pierna, su humor mejora.

-Por qué él se incomoda en ir a inspeccionar los campos si la recogida ya fue hecha? Cielos, por que alguien iba a querer mirar una vastedad de tierras vacías. Tu podrías decirle que campos plantar la próxima primavera y cuales dejar en reposo.-la hermana mostró una súbita sonrisa- ah, ya entiendo. Nuestro padre piensa que toma las decisiones, no es eso?.

-No harás que piense lo contrario- le aviso Candy

-Como quieras, pero no me dejes a solas con él por mucho tiempo. Con seguridad, estará rumiando sin parar sobre una cosa u otra.- con un suspiro, Annie dejó él cuarto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, divertida, Candy reunió su material de costura, pensando en cómo su vida era diferente a la de sus hermanas. Una a una, las muchachas, habían salido de casa. Patty entrara para al convento, las otras todas se habían casado. Por eliminación, ella acabó convirtiéndose en la señora de la casa, sino de título, al menos en la práctica. Algún día Anthony se casaría y llevaría a su esposa para Lenvil. Pero, toda vez, que ni él ni George parecían ansiosos por tal evento, la posición de ella allí estaba segura, por lo menos, algún tiempo.

Para siempre, esperaba Candy. Y para asegurar su lugar, había estudiado las hierbas medicinales de Elroy. Sabía cuales eran las que curaban un dolor de estómago o de diente, como mezclar pociones para dolores de cabeza y hacer ungüentos para quemaduras. Era capaz de cauterizar una herida y hasta hacer las veces de partera.

Solo por aquellos talentos, ya era evidente que Anthony le permitiría continuar viviendo en Lenvil, así como George dejara que su hermana permaneciese cerca del feudo. Si Elroy no se hubiera hecho extravagante con sus rituales extraños..., leyendo huesos de animales y murmurando rezos paganos... tal vez él la hubiera dejado vivir allí. Pero un día, en que Elroy abrió un lechón para leer las entrañas, George la desterró a una cabaña de la aldea.

Aunque Candy ansiaba un hogar para si misma, sabía que era apenas un sueño. Posó su mano en su barriga, sobre la cicatriz que marcaba su piel y le sellara su futuro. Elroy le explicara que, aunque la herida no había sido bastante profunda para matarla, él daño fuera grave.

Candy jamás podría casarse porque no sería capaz de dar un heredero a ningún hombre.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Por qué estaba pensando en su infertilidad ahora?, por qué dejaba que las visitas de Annie, él hecho de atestiguar la felicidad de su hermana, le causara aquellas ondas de autocompasión?

Pudo oír la risa agradable de Annie y él sonido de voces bajas y masculinas entrando en él salón. Al seguir por él pasaje en arco que dividía las dos habitaciones de la casa, no vio a su padre, sino a Anthony.

Su alegría disipó de inmediato los pensamientos melancólicos. Sin pensar, viendo solo a su adorado hermano gemelo, exclamó su nombre y avanzó por él salón. Anthony solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos, cuando ella se lanzó a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

Varios pasos atrás, Terrence observaba la recepción efusiva que Candy daba a su hermano. La reconoció de inmediato, aunque no la hubiese visto en muchos años. No había como confundir sus bellos cabellos rubios y los vívidos ojos verdes.

Anthony levantó a su hermana en él aire y giró con ella. Terrence casi no oía la risa suave de las personas alrededor, mientras observaba él abrazo caluroso de los gemelos. Estaba recordando la única vez en que levantara a Candy en sus brazos, en que asegurara a la adorable jovencita junto a él y la llevara de vuelta al lecho donde se estaba recuperando de su herida.

Candy se convirtió en una linda joven.

Usaba un vestido de lana marrón que le delineaba los senos bien hechos y una cintura estrecha antes de ampliarse en torno a la curva de la cadera.

Con solo su sonrisa ya era capaz de alegrar él corazón de un hombre. La sonrisa que le dirigía a Anthony le iluminaba él rostro entero.

Él no podía evitar un poco de envidia. De todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, desde damas de la corte a criadas y campesinas, ninguna jamás lo recibía con tamaña alegría.

Anthony la puso en él suelo, y Candy entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

- Ahora, gemelo sin consideración, podría darte unas palmadas!

- Y qué fue lo que hice ahora?

Lo que no hiciste fue responder mis cartas!. Tu no me enseñaste a leer y a escribir para poder intercambiar mensajes?

Anthony rió.

Si bien recuerdo, yo te enseñé porque alguien me imploró para hacerlo, no confiando en la vista cansada del viejo padre Hugh.

Es verdad, pero tú no me dijiste que yo practicara escribiéndote mensajes, los cuales prometiste responder?. Pero cielos, como puedes dejarme tan preocupada?- ella retrocedió unos pasos y lo observó de arriba abajo.- pareces estar bien.

Si lo estoy- confirmó Anthony. Con una reverencia burlona añadió: - estoy arrepentido. Pero debes entender que yo tuve poco tiempo para escribir. Y créeme, tu no querrías leer sobre la guerra.

La envidia de Terrence creció cuando Candy pasó la mano por él brazo de su hermano en un gesto reconfortante.

- Fue horrible?- preguntó ella.

- Sí. Pero estoy en casa ahora y necesitando de comida y bebida. Puedes conseguir cerveza para celebrarnos?

Candy dudó antes de responder, obviamente insatisfecha con la respuesta sucinta de su hermano, y él cambió de tema. Asintió entonces, con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Dime por cuanto tiempo puedes estar?

Anthony lanzó una mirada a Terrence que respondió:

- Por solo unos pocos días.

Candy miró atónita, él rubor corriendo por su cara. Con su completa atención concentrada por completo en su hermano, no notó a las demás personas. Él no hiciera un viaje desde Wilmont solo. Varios soldados del castillo se mezclaban con los guardias de Lenvil y la escolta de Bronwyn.

Y tenía la inquietante sensación de que conocía aquella voz. Hizo una plegaria, aunque fuera en vano, para que la voz fuerte perteneciese a un caballero desconocido. Solo otro hombre que conociese podía sonar de manera tan semejante al barón Grandchester. Terrence... recobrando la compostura, se giró.

Su corazón se disparó cuando su mirada se posó en Terrence. No era más él joven que la cargara del salón hasta su lecho y le dirigiera palabras de consuelo, era un hombre hecho. Él hombre con quien tal vez se hubiese casado, si no hubiese sido por un golpe cruel del destino.

Él joven león, como Elroy se refería al heredero de Wilmont. La comparación se adecuaba a Terrence cuando era adolescente y continuaba siendo perfecta.

Los ojos azules, sobre la nariz aristocrática. Las pestañas y las cejas eran espesas, mas oscuras que los cabellos castaños que llegaban hasta los hombros.

Las mechas onduladas estaban un tanto húmedas y amasadas con la presión de un yelmo usado recientemente. Los rasgos de su rostro atractivo parecían estar más definidos y masculinos, desde la frente altiva hasta la tenaz quijada cuadrada.

Encima de una simple túnica negra, usaba una cota de malla. Los hombros anchos soportaban fácilmente él peso de la armadura, la imponente espada, mantenida al alcance de la mano derecha. Tenía una postura confiada. Su simple presencia emanaba una fuerza que solo un hombre seguro de su posición y poder podía poseer.

Debía encontrar divertida la manera como lo estudiaba, pues sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

- Saludos, Candice. Si yo hubiese sabido de su preocupación por Anthony, yo le habría ordenado que escribiese, se lo aseguro.!

Las palabras despertaron a Candy de sus pensamientos. Por los cielos, estuvo observando a Terrence como su fuera una curiosidad de una tierra distante. Conteniendo en temblor en sus rodillas y manos, hizo una respetuosa reverencia, cerró los ojos al bajar la cabeza, esforzándose por mantener él control sobre sus emociones.

No podía dejarle percibir él torbellino en su interior, ni él dolor de su corazón. Él jamás debería saber como sus palabras gentiles y su gesto atento le habían cautivado en él pasado. Nunca podría revelar como aquel recuerdo le calentaba en sus sueños la noche y llenaba sus momentos de soledad.

- Barón Terrence- lo saludó, su voz un mero murmullo.

Terence descruzó los brazos. La última vez que Candy le hiciera una reverencia, perdiera él equilibrio y por alguna razón, él quería que la situación se repitiera, para asegurarla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, parecía tener él cuerpo bajo control. Y los pensamientos también, percibió mientras observaba aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. No había más aprensión, ni él breve brillo de ansiedad que viera momentos antes.

Le extendió su mano fuerte. La vio dudando. Pero acabó posando la pequeña mano en la suya. En un impulso, la llevó a los labios, besándole levemente los dedos. Candy no le esquivó. En su lugar le apretó la mano.

Él debía haber imaginado la aprensión que juraba haber visto en aquellos ojos verdes. Por cierto, ella no le temía, ni se estremecía por su toque, por lo que se sintió inmensamente agradecido.

- Aún eres traviesa, por lo que veo - comentó, aludiendo él recuerdo del primer encuentro.

Candy pareció sorprendida de que él lo hubiera recordado, y entonces, se ruborizó con un tono suave de rosa, como un complemento perfecto a los cabellos rubios sin velo.

Lamento mucho, mi lord, por no haberlo saludado primero como debe ser. Con la prisa, me debe creer una tonta por haber llamado la atención de Anthony en la presencia de otras personas.

Que tal si decimos que usted es celosa?, a final creo que Anthony merece su reprimenda.

Ella lanzó una mirada de culpa en dirección a su hermano.

La verdad, mi lord, yo siempre supe como Anthony lo estaba pasando. Él barón Grandchester consideraba importante mantener a mi padre informado sobre la localización de Anthony y su salud. Su intendente, Robert, mantiene él hábito.

Terrence asentía en aprobación. No pararía de elogiar a Robert por su eficiencia. Entonces la expresión de ella, cambió y él continuó observándola fascinado, mientras le oía la voz suave:

Se que mi padre hablará formalmente en nombre de Lenvil, pero hasta que lo haga, yo le ofrezco nuestras condolencias por la muerte de su padre... y la de Richard. Por lo que Anthony me dice, usted estimaba mucho a ambos.

La genuina compasión de Candy lo tocó. Quizá formara aquellas palabras de simpatía como mera formalidad. Era raro que alguno de sus amigos y conocidos se mostrara verdaderamente emocionado.

- Mi agradecimiento.- Dijo en tono sincero.

- Candy – le recordó Annie- prometiste traer cerveza para los hombres.

Ella miró a su hermana, confusa por un momento. Pero volvió a ruborizarse enseguida y liberó la mano.

- Claro. Annie podrías encargarte para que él barón se acomode cómodamente en la mesa, Anthony ven conmigo para cargar la cerveza. Con su permiso mi lord?

Adelantándose por él pequeño patio hasta la despensa anexa a la cocina, Candy frunció él ceño a su hermano.

- Podrías haberme avisado que él barón estaba observando.

- Para ser franco, yo me olvidé que Terry estaba parado allí.

Ella se preguntó como alguien podía olvidarse de la figura imponente del barón Terrence parada en él mismo recinto.

-Podrías haber escrito desde Normandía para contarnos que estabas bien- le dijo mientras entraban en la gran despensa.

- Bueno, si yo hubiese sufrido una herida fatal, tú lo habrías sabido.

Solos en medio de sacas de granos y arcas de carne salada, ella se sintió segura para hablar sobre él hilo que compartía con él hermano gemelo. Habían sido avisados por Elroy, cuando niños. Para nunca hablar al respecto, con él fin de que nadie los acusara de hechicería.

- Estas seguro? Normadía esta tan distante.

Él posó su mano en su hombro.

- Tú que crees?

Su hermano sonaba totalmente convencido de aquello, y ella quería comprobarlo.

- Tal vez esté bien - le dijo, entonces se concentró en la tarea en cuestión:- creo que la mejor cerveza esta en aquel canto. Eres lo bastante fuerte para llevar él barril?

-Yo podría jugar contigo sobre mi hombro y no sentiría él peso- le aseguró él levantando el pequeño barril- pero creo que tendré que venir a buscar más.

-Cuántos hombres están en la guardia que vino de Wilmont?

- Veinte, detrás de mí y del barón Terrence.

Ella hizo una rápida evaluación mental de los suministros disponibles.

- Informaré a la cocinera, la cena pondrá a prueba las habilidades de ella. Hay poca carne fresca para preparar.

- A los hombres no le importará, mientras la comida esté caliente y llene. Tal vez quieras enviar a alguien a la aldea, para ayudar a preparar la comida y a servirlo.

- Si, y hacer camas extras para los soldados de Wilmont. Él salón estará apiñado hoy en la noche.

- No necesitas preocuparte por la comodidad de Terry, o de los demás hombres de Wilmont. Ya comenzarán a levantar las tiendas.

-Tiendas? En este frío?

Anthony sonrió.

- Esos son soldados de verdad, no invitados frívolos. Ven a mirar el campo.

Candy dejó la despensa con su hermano. En el campo más próximo a la casa, los soldados de Wilmont levantaban pequeñas tiendas en torno a una mayor, teñida de escarlata y dorado.

- A Terry le gusta su privacidad- explicó Anthony. Y sería incapaz de pedir a sus hombres algo que él mismo no estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Sin duda, su tienda es más opulenta, más no deja de ser una tienda, de cualquier modo.

La tienda escarlata parecía sólida y acogedora, capaz de bloquear las rigurosas ráfagas de viento. Aun así, por qué Terrence la prefería ante el confort de una cama?. Aliviada, Candy se dio cuenta de que no tendría que intentar dormir en el mismo cuarto que Terrence. El sueño ya sería lo bastante difícil de conciliar aquella noche.

- Bien eso resuelve la cuestión de las comodidades- dijo ella.- ahora todo lo que necesito hacer es encontrar a alguien que vaya a la villa a buscar ayuda para preparar la comida.

Anthony miro alrededor.

-Ah, allí está un muchacho que parece necesitar algo para hacer. Thomas! Aquí!

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños atravesó él patio con pasos rápidos.

- Thomas, esta es mi hermana, Candy. Tiene una tarea para ti. Se rápido en esto y tal vez ella te dé de comer hoy en la noche.

- Anthony! Que cosa cruel le dices!. Tal vez yo no te alimente a ti hoy.

Anthony cambió él barril de hombro y camino de vuelta hasta la casa.

- Tengo la cerveza. Esto es todo lo que necesito

Candy sonrió y volvió a mirar para Thomas a tiempo de ver la inseguridad disipándose de sus ojos, no en cuanto a tener que comer, sino a la identidad de ella.

No podía culparlo. Sabía que se parecía más a una campesina que a una dama con su vestido rústico y sin velo. Lo que significaba que Terrence también debía de haber notado...

Después de dar instrucciones al muchacho y explicarle donde estaba la aldea, ella fue a ayudar a la cocinera hasta que llegó un grupo de mujeres. Cuando después regreso al interior de la casa, descubrió que su padre había regresado, y para su consternación, vio a Elroy sentada en el rincón oscuro tras él tapiz.

Preocupada, se aproximó a su tía

- No esperaba que vinieses de la aldea.

Los ojos grises y sagaces de Elroy recorrieron el gran salón y se posaron en Terrence. Abrió los labios dejando a Candy con miedo. La lengua de su tía estaba más suelta y descuidada con la edad. Aunque nunca hubo proferido su odio por los normandos enfrente del señor feudal de Lenvil, temía que algún día, Elroy se olvidara de la precaución y dijese algo que le causase un severo castigo.

La vieja la provocó.

-Estás con miedo de que pueda despertar la ira de George? No temas querida. Él esta demasiado ocupado adulando al normando para notarme. Ve a cuidar de tus quehaceres.

Candy lanzó una mirada de preocupación hasta el centro del salón donde su padre hacía un relato de su día por los campos, monopolizando la atención de Terrence.

Bien tal vez no toda la atención. Una vez que otra, mientras ella supervisaba la manera como la comida era servida, podía sentir a Terrence observándola. Trató de ignorar los estremecimientos que le recorrían por la espina dorsal cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, o el descompás en su corazón siempre que la voz calmada y agradable de él llegaba a sus oídos.

Después de la comida esperó hasta que George hubiese convencido a Terrence y a Anthony para cazar, antes de preguntar a su hermano donde pretendía dormir.

- Pon un lecho de mantas de pieles en el suelo del cuarto parar mí- respondió- ya enfrenté frío y humedad bastante. Terrence puede preferir unas tiendas pero yo no.

- Que? Dormir en una tienda!- exclamó George- mi lord, ciertamente Candy debe haberle dicho que es bienvenido para usar la cama. Si no lo hizo, ella olvidó sus deberes. Es su derecho!

Candy contuvo la respiración, temiendo que Terrence pudiese concordar tanto en que ambos durmieran en la cama de estrado del cuarto, como a su negligencia de deberes.

- No George, siga con su cama- rechazó él. Entonces se giró y la miró a los ojos al añadir:- estaré bastante confortable... solo... en mi cama de mantas de piel.

CONTINUARA


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

El entusiasmo de Terrence se elevó con el halcón. el ave predadora voló en su radio de visión, los ojos agudos examinando la tierra abajo, en busca de cualquier presa que los perros pudieran haber asustado. Planeó, entonces, contra el cielo pálido de media tarde.

- Otra liebre- dijo Terrence, teniendo también avistada a la presa que el halcón pretendía atacar.

- Esa ave nunca se equivoca-comentó George

El halcón se zambulló del cielo, silencioso, certero y atinó la liebre. Terrence emitió el silbido que Anthony le enseñara en la mañana. El halcón respondió con un grito de triunfo y voló hacía el grueso guante de cuero en su brazo extendido. Lo recompensó con un pedazo de carne cruda, notando como lo agarró gentilmente de sus dedos. Escogiera aquella ave para la caza siguiendo los consejos de Anthony. Acostumbrado a entrenar halcones, pudo evaluar la fuerza y la habilidad que demostrara en aquel campo.

- No hay ninguna marca en la liebre, excepto en una parte de la cabeza, donde las garras se clavaron. Con esta, son cuatro las abatidas de manera limpia, mi lord.- dijo el siervo que auxiliaba en la caza, presentando la liebre para la inspección.

- Y claro que no está marcada- declaró Anthony.- Klin nunca rasga una piel, y así, Candy puede usarla para ropas.

- Klin?- preguntó Gerard, mirando al ave.

George sacudió la cabeza

- Si, Candy le colocó ese nombre. Es de admirar que el halcón cace, considerando todos los mimos con que esa joven lo cubre. Yo juraría que ese halcón se posaría en el brazo de ella sin que ella necesitara llamarlo.

- Y acostumbra hacer eso mismo.- confirmó Anthony para contrariedad del padre- Candy lo entrenó, lo alimentó y nunca usa otra ave de caza.

-Transformó un halcón en un rudo animal de compañía- reclamó George.

Terrence ocultó su reacción, sorpresa y un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al saber que fuera ella quien entrenara el ave. Conocía de damas que le gustaban asistir a los vuelos de los halcones, pero ninguna que se hubiera interesado en entrenar alguno.

- Si Candice le gusta cazar, por qué no se reunió con nosotros?

- Ella dijo que quería terminar de coser un vestido que Annie desea usar en la corte.

-Ya era tiempo de que aquella niña consiguiera algo con qué ocuparse. Se sabe que ella tiene muy pocas tareas en casa.- refunfuñó George .

Anthony se giró para ocultar una expresión de odio. Terrence consiguió mantener un aire de indiferencia. En la tarde anterior y durante la cena, notó la eficiencia de las personas de Lenvil. El mando gentil pero firme con que Candy guiara a los criados de la casa.

Annie, elegantemente vestida, hiciera las veces de anfitriona. Pero Candy, con su vestido de lana rústica, se aseguraba que una mesa llena fuera servida, mandaba a un muchacho para alimentar el fuego con la leña, servía vino y cerveza prontitud y preguntara a John, capitán de los guardias de Wilmont, si ellos iban a necesitar mantas extras.

El también notó un lado independiente de la naturaleza de ella. Ignoró por completo aquella invitación de compartir sus pieles en la tienda. Tal vez Candy hubiese entendido mal, pero creía que no.

- A pesar de la preferencia por su dama, el halcón voló bien para mí en este día.- tuvo cuidado de mantener elogios simples. Si enaltecía demasiado las habilidades del ave, George se sentiría en el deber de ofrecerle a Klin como presente. No quería el halcón...

quería a la dama de el...

George se movió, inquieto, en la silla del caballo. Terrence concluyó que la pierna del hombre debería estarle doliendo, luego de fijarse el día anterior que cojeaba. Pero la dignidad no le permitía quejarse en presencia del señor feudal.

- Sugiero que retornemos a casa- declaró Terrence, terminando la caza. El grupo abatió varias liebres, y algunos faisanes y perdices. Él presumió que las salidas de George para cazar eran breves y escasas. Entonces, quien cazaba carne fresca?. Candy? Tal vez,. No dudaba que la bella joven fuera capaz, no después de entrenar con tanta destreza un halcón magnífico como Klin.

- Debo llevarlo mi lord?- se ofreció el siervo.

Terrence miró hacia el ave cómodamente instalada en su brazo, arreglándose las plumas.

- No, él está contento y no es pesado. Yo lo cargaré.

- Como desee, mi lord.- el criado pareció sorprendido, pero se apresuró a recoger el halcón de George y de Anthony.

- Estas contento por cabalgar conmigo Klin?- le preguntó Terrence en un susurro. Luego sonrió por lo bajo y giró el caballo en dirección de la casa.

Minutos después, miró a su alrededor en busca de Anthony, que estuviera cabalgando a su lado. Por alguna razón, él disminuyó el paso del caballo, estudiando un árbol a la derecha.

- Mi hijo está recordando su triunfo- declaró George, orgulloso. Elevó la voz en su dirección.- yo me enorgullecí mucho de ti en aquella época, Anthony. Nunca tuvimos comida mejor que el jabalí que tu abatiste. Y tú siendo tan joven y apenas comenzando a aprender el uso de una espada.

Anthony volvió a emparejar su caballo con el de Terrence.

- Matar el jabalí no fue gran cosa padre. Era matar o morir.

Dirigiéndose hacía Terrence, George protestó:

- El chico esta siendo modesto. Fue un gran acontecimiento. Además, debe estar recordando el banquete que hicimos en esa ocasión, mi lord. El barón Grandchester le trajo a usted y a Richard para ayudarnos a celebrar la bravura de Anthony.

- Fue Alistear quien vino, padre, no Richard.

- Es cierto?, parece que me recuerdo de...

- Absolutamente. Richard estaba enfermo y no pudo venir.

George miró hacia el horizonte por un largo momento y luego, asintió:

-Si, fue Alistear. Bien, no importa. Fue una gran fiesta para honrar el coraje de Anthony.

Terrence recordaba la ocasión. Estuviera sentado entre Annie y Patricia, asintiendo al interminable parloteo de la primera y preguntándose si la otra iría a terminar luego su rezo para que todos pudieran comer. En su tedio, sus ojos recorrieron el salón, posándose, después, en una cabeza que espiaba por detrás del tapiz de una esquina.

Después de la comida, atravesó el amplio salón para investigar y encontró a Candy encogida en la esquina. Descubrirla fue el único momento alegre de aquel día fastidioso.

- George tiene razón, Anthony. Tu salvaste tu vida, y la de Candice también. Fue una hazaña digna de orgullo- comentó.

Notó la expresión sombría pasando por él rostro del chico, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar al respecto, Anthony se adelantó y agarró el saco con la caza del cargador.

- Si vamos a celebrar con esta carne hoy en la noche, será mejor que me apure hasta la casa- dijo y cabalgó deprisa al frente, distanciándose del grupo.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Candy miró a Anthony desmontar y miró hacia más allá, esperando ver el resto del grupo de caza. Terrence aún no regresaba. Intentó reprimir su desilusión, pero fue en vano.

Siempre supo que volvería a verlo. Pero no sabía cuanto, el reencuentro sería doloroso para sí misma.

La noche anterior, acostada en su cama de pieles, recordaba el primer encuentro de ambos, cinco años atrás. Sintió más de una vez la tierna preocupación de él por su herida, volvió a oír aquellas palabras gentiles que le dijera con la idea de tranquilizarla. Pero el recuerdo más marcado de la ocasión fue el momento en que Terrence la levantó entre sus brazos fuertes y la cargara de la esquina del salón hasta el cuarto.

Antes de conseguir, finalmente, dormir durante la madrugada anterior, intentó convencerse de que estaba dándole demasiada importancia a un devaneo de niña. Pero, entonces, acabó soñando, con el hombre en que Terrence se convirtió. En su sueño, lo vio en uno de los bosques, los brazos extendidos para ella, llamándola para sí. Intentó correr hacia él, pero no importaba la rapidez con que avanzaba, no podía alcanzarlo.

Forzada a admitir su antiguo encantamiento por él y asustada por la intensidad de sus actuales reacciones, resolvió mantener él máximo de distanciamiento posible del hombre. Más tarde, después que Terrence partiera de Lenvil, lamentaría más de una vez el castigo impuesto por la herida en su vientre. Enseguida, trataría de enterrar de una vez por todas el sueño imposible de un marido e hijos.

El hermano se aproximó, entregándole el saco con la caza. De tan pesado ella casi se cayó.

- Una caza completa.!- la admiró observando el contenido.- quien abatió las liebres?

-Terry y Klin

-El halcón voló bien para él, entonces?

- Bastante

Por las respuestas cortas, Candy sabía que algo había incomodado a su hermano. Las palabras siguientes confirmaron la sospecha:

- Yo... podría conversar contigo en privado?

Candy entregó el saco de la caza a la cocinera y regresó al patio, sugiriendo que fueran hasta el salón. Encontrándolo vacío, se sentaron en la gran mesa, donde podrían conversar en privado.

Anthony dudó, mirándola con sus intensos ojos verdes. Luego, los desvió, como si hubiese captado los pensamientos más íntimos de ella, y prolongó su silencio.

- Anthony ?

Él se inclinó hacia el frente, los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- Dime, eres feliz aquí en Lenvil?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Candy tardó un momento en responder:

- Estoy contenta- dijo, manteniéndose lo más cerca de la verdad.- tengo tareas que me mantienen ocupada, personas con las que conversar. Mi halcón, mi yegua.

Anthony adquirió un tono sarcástico:

- Y nuestro padre. Él dice que tu desperdicias los días haciendo nada. Solo si tu te ausentaras por algún motivo él se daría cuenta de quien realmente cuida de la propiedad. Piensa que nuestra madre entrenó tan bien a los criados que ellos simplemente continuaron realizando sus tareas después de la muerte de ella. Por dios, él...

- Por favor, para.- pidió Candy, posando una mano en el brazo de su hermano.- nuestro padre continúa siendo como siempre fue. Él nunca dio el menor valor a sus hijas. Nos juzga a todas locas e inútiles. Nunca le gustamos. Observa, hoy en la noche, como trata a Annie. Sabías que nuestro padre no le dirigió una palabra cariñosa desde que ella llegó para visitarnos?.

- Annie tiene un hogar propio al cual retornar, un marido que la trata como a una princesa. Pero tu estas obligada a estar aquí y a soportar el modo como él te trata.

- Eres bondadoso al pensar por mis sentimientos. Pero si quieres saber, yo aprendí hace mucho tiempo a ignorar la actitud hostil de nuestro padre. Cuanto más áspero y tozudo se vuelve con el paso de la edad, más yo cierro mis oídos.

- No fue solo nuestro padre quien siempre te ignoró, nuestra madre también, hasta el día en que murió. Entonces ella te dejó a los cuidados de Elroy, especialmente después de...

Anthony respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Sorprendida de verlo tan apagado, ella preguntó:

- Que ocurrió para odiar tú de esa manera?

- Nuestro padre se quejó de ti a Terry. Y cuando pasamos por el árbol donde tu fuiste... herida, él comenzó nuevamente. Ni por una vez siquiera dijo que casi perdió una hija aquel día. Solo estuvo vanagloriándose de como el hijo obtuvo carne para un banquete. Entonces, Terry mencionó que yo debía sentir orgullo por... haberte salvado.

- Bueno es lo mismo. Si tu no hubieras matado al jabalí, tal vez me hubiera atacado otra vez. Yo podría haber muerto.

- Si yo te hubiera protegido como debería, no habrías sido herida. Y si no hubieras sufrido esa herida, tal vez ya te habrías casado y escapado del desprecio de nuestro padre.

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Anthony y las palabras amargas dejaron a Candy con él corazón apretado. Jamás había imaginado la terrible culpa que su hermano cargaba, y sabía que, si intentaba abrazarlo ahora, él no le haría caso.

George no tardaría en llegar. Y si viera a su hijo tan bravo, ciertamente la responsabilizaría.

De cualquier modo, si su hermano rehusaba consuelo por los eventos del pasado, tal vez pudiera al menos, tranquilizarlo con relación al presente y al futuro.

-El pasado es pasado, y no puede ser cambiado, no importa quien quiera declararse culpable por esto o aquello. Lo que interesa es el día de hoy y los mañanas que estamos por vivir. Estoy contenta. Tengo un techo sobre la cabeza y comida en el plato. Algún día, nuestro padre no será más él señor de Lenvil. Lo serás tú. Entonces tú decidirás mi lugar en esta casa, juzgaras si aún podré estar.

Anthony pareció horrorizado.

- Yo jamás te mandaré lejos de aquí. Siempre tendrás un lugar en Lenvil.

Candy sonrió.

- Entonces, no tengo tristeza-mintió. Había una razón para la tristeza... el hecho de que jamás podría tener a Terrence.

- Me gustaría...- comenzó Anthony, pero se interrumpió.

Candy pudo oír al grupo de caza regresando, encerrando su tentativa de exorcizar los demonios de su hermano.

- Tú me harías el favor de mantener a Terrence fuera de la casa por un momento?

- Por qué?

- Tengo compresas calientes preparadas para la pierna de nuestro padre. Si no las usa, va a pelearse con todo el mundo por el resto del día, pero no las usará si Terrence esta cerca.

- Cómo sabes que esta con dolor en la pierna?

- Siempre le duele después de andar a caballo.

Anthony asintió, ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Mientras Candy se adelantaba por el salón, algo le llamó la atención de inmediato. El pequeño Kirk, aún aprendiendo a andar, extendió la mano en dirección a las piedras que circundaban el fuego en el centro del salón. Con las faldas y la trenza aleteando, ella corrió en dirección al niño de dos años y lo alcanzó en el instante en que ponía la mano en una piedra caliente.

El niño soltó un grito. Candy se inclinó, levantándolo en sus brazos, ajena a todo menos a la rabia que la dominó. Examinó rápidamente la mano del niño, viendo que sólo se había quemado levemente la punta de los dedos, y miró alrededor en busca de Dorothy, la madre de Kirk, que no se encontraba por allí.

-Dorothy! –gritó.

- Para de gritar muchacha – le ordenó George, entrando en la casa, Terrence siguiéndolo.- que te molesta esta vez?

-Kirk se quemó la mano porque Dorothy lo dejó solo otra vez.- se quejó Candy.- y juro que la estrangularé cuando la encuentre! Si no quería vigilar a su propio hijo, debía pedir a alguien que lo hiciera.

Con gentileza, enjugó las lágrimas que rodaban, copiosas, por la cara del pequeño.

- Qué pérdida de tiempo estarse preocupando con el retoño de una prostituta- murmuró George.

Las palabras del padre no sorprendieron a Candy, más su siguiente gesto la dejó boquiabierta. George agarró la pequeña mano del niño, examinándole los dedos.

- Apuesto que, con esto, la criatura aprendió a tener cuidado con el fuego.- George le soltó la mano y se apartó cojeando en dirección a la mesa.

Él jamás mostrara el menor interés por ningún niño del feudo, excepto una... su hijo, Anthony. Una idea absurda se le ocurrió a Candy, más no pudo apartarla. Se vio estudiando el rostro del pequeño Kirk en busca de alguna semejanza con George. Pero el pequeño se parecía a la madre y no tenía ningún rasgo marcado que diese indicio de quien era el padre.

Candy soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando un chorro de agua templada le resbaló por la espalda, encharcándole el vestido y los cabellos. Girándose, vio a su hermano colocando un balde de madera en el suelo.

- Por los cielos, Anthony! Perdiste el juicio?

- Preferirías que yo te hubiera dejado quemar?

Ella sintió el cabello empezando a estirarse levemente. Terrence le extendió una punta de la trenza para que la viera. Estaba chamuscada abajo de la tira de cuero que la prendía.

La expresión de él estaba pensativa mientras tocaba la trenza rubia y sedosa.

- Tu cabello debió de meterse en las llamas cuando te agachaste para levantar al niño.

- Oh...- fue todo lo que ella consiguió murmurar, observándole la gran mano tocando la punta chamuscada de su trenza. Si lo conociera mejor, tal vez entendiese la expresión extraña que vio pasar rápidamente por el rostro masculino.

Terrence extendió los brazos para asegurar al niño y comenzó a bramar órdenes:

- Anthony, encuentra a la madre del niño. Candy, ve a cambiar el vestido antes de que te enfermes. Annie, ayúdela.

- Yo la ayudaré- anunció Elroy.

Candy no notó a la hermana y a su tía entrando al salón. De todas maneras, no les prestó mucha atención en el momento, pues observaba como Terrence lidiaba fácilmente con el muchachito, sentándolo en sus hombros musculosos. Ni siquiera le pareció importar cuando Kirk le agarró mechas de los cabellos castaños para asegurarse.

Él lanzó una mirada fría a Elroy.

- Usted no es la mujer que cuida de las hierbas y pociones de Lenvil?

La mirada que ella le devolvió fue aún más glacial.

- Soy, mi lord.

- Entonces, vaya a cumplir con sus deberes. George necesita cuidados.

Antes de que la tía pudiese rebatir, Candy intervino:

-Hay compresas calientes en el caldero- le dijo, entonces giró hacía Terrence:- mi padre se negará al tratamiento si usted permanece en el salón.

- Él la observó un largo momento antes de asentir:

- El pequeño y yo estaremos en mi tienda hasta que la madre sea encontrada.

Después de que Terrence se retirara, Anthony comentó en un tono bajo:

- Él siente la falta de Jimmy

- De quien?

- El hijo de Terry es casi un año más viejo que Kirk

Candy sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho.

- Yo no sabía que Terrence se había casado.

- No se casó. Jimmy es ilegítimo, pero nadie lo adivinaría a juzgar por la manera afectuosa como trata al pequeño.- Anthony soltó un suspiro.- es mejor que yo encuentre a Dorothy. Si a Terry le gustó Kirk, presiento que ella va a recibir una reprimenda peor de la que tu le ibas a dar.

Helada hasta los huesos, Candy tomó rumbo hacia el cuarto, seguida de su hermana.

Annie cortó rápidamente las punta de la trenza, que le terminaba a la altura de la cintura.

-Tu vestido también está chamuscado y está arruinado. Es un milagro que no te hayas quemado.

- Bien, ya que mi cabello esta mojado, voy aprovechar para lavarlo.

- Vas acabar agarrando un resfriado! – protestó Annie

- Tengo que secarlo cerca del fuego de todas maneras.

Annie fue en busca de un cubo de agua caliente y un pedazo de jabón con aroma de rosas. La ayudó a lavarse los largos y rizados cabellos rubios, enrollándole finalmente, la cabeza con un pedazo de lino.

Candy se puso el vestido de lana amarilla que su hermana pusiera sobre la cama. Con un peine de hueso, buscaron el calor del fuego en el centro del salón y comenzaron a desenredar su larga cabellera.

Candy esperaba que Terrence hiciera realmente temer a Dorothy por tener descuidado a Kirk.

De cualquier modo, ella también planeaba hablar con la prostituta después de comer.

Necesitaba hacerle entender que no debía ignorar a su hijo de aquella manera. No quería pensar en la tragedia que podía haber ocurrido si no hubiera apartado al pequeño del fuego a tiempo.

También había una pregunta importante que necesitaba hacer a Dorothy. Ella nunca había dicho quien era el padre de Kirk. Si su sospecha fuera correcta, si el pequeño fuera realmente su medio hermano, Dorothy jamás tendría que preocuparse por el hijo otra vez.

Se preguntó si George objetaría los planes que se estaban formando en su mente. Él reconocería un hijo bastardo?. Ella podría citar a Terrence como ejemplo..., y el barón Grandchester. También podría elogiar el reconocimiento que el propio rey diera a sus hijos bastardos. Según Annie, por los cuentos más recientes, el rey tenia 10 hijos, siendo apenas dos los legítimos.

Será que Dorothy protestaría?, Rechazaría entregar a su hijo a sus cuidados?. No, lo dudaba mucho. No tener que cuidar a su hijo la dejaba libre para hacer lo que bien la aprovechara.

La prostituta ciertamente tenia su lugar asegurado en el feudo, evitando que los pocos guardias de George fueran a molestar a las doncellas de la aldea. Pero había ocasiones en que el camino elegido por Dorothy la enfurecía.

Como en aquel momento, mientras se preguntaba si el encuentro en la tienda acabaría con Dorothy ofreciendo su cuerpo a Terrence... y él aceptando. Tal vez aquella noche, el barón tendría compañía en su tienda, en su cama caliente de mantas de piel.

CONTINUARA…

Ruci19

Jari de Grandchester

Mery Grandchester

CeShIrE

akemyanngel

Lister

Goshy

Dayanna

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios

Eli de Grandchester


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El fuego de la cocción ya se habia extinguido hasta el punto de brasa, dejando apenas una tenue luminosidad cuando Candy enfrentó a Dorothy en la cocina.

- Cuidaré mejor de Kirk, milady- prometió la prostituta.

Candy no dudaba que ella lo haría, al menos mientras Terrence permaneciese en Lenvil. Según Anthony, él la amenazaría con mandarla al puesto usado por soldados para la práctica de ejercicios de guerra, si algo le ocurría a Kirk.

La amenaza la asustaría. Estuvo la noche entera junto a su hijo, como si estuviera pegada al pequeño. Ahora mismo, él dormia en el regazo de la madre, envuelto en su manto.

- Creo que sí- declaró Candy.- mi preocupación con Kirk, va más allá de su seguridad. Es posible que mi padre sea también el de él?

- No, milady.

Decepcionada, Candy persistió:

- Estás segura? Sabes quien es el padre de Kirk?

- Tengo seguridad absoluta que no es Lord George. Cuando un hombre envejece, ciertas partes de su cuerpo... enflaquecen. Él pobre George se tendría que esforzar mucho para conseguir fecundar una mujer.

-Oh?- Candy tenía una expresión ofendida

- Si, los días de él para tener niños ya estan cerrados. Sabe, milady, para que la simiente fructifique, un hombre tiene que plantarla bien dentro de una mujer. George no tiene más el vigor necesario para eso.

- Entiendo

- Ahora si fuera un hombre joven y fuerte como el barón... acueste bastantes mujeres debajo de él y podría formar su propio ejercito de vastagos . oh, el hombre tiene todo el vigor necesario, sin duda!

Por los cielos!, pensaba Candy, escandalizada. Como Dorothy podía referirse con tanta naturalidad a partes privadas de un hombre y al acto que llevaba a la concepción?. Y estaba hablando sobre las particularidades de su padre... y de Terrence.

Candy sabía como ocurría la unión entre hombres y mujeres. Bastaría pasar casualmente por el salón en la callada noche para ver guardias y criadas entrelazados en los colchones estrechos de paja esparramados por el suelo.

Tal escena y sonidos habían dejado a su hermana Patty tan horrorizada que se fue para un convento. Pero no chocó tanto a sus otras hermanas, que tenian sabido que se casarian y estaban resignadas a servir a sus maridos. Aunque Annie nunca había comentado nada al respecto, Candy sospechaba que su hermana disfrutaba la experiencia con Archie.

La única vez en que Candy osó abordar el tema, en cuanto tuvo aprendido el oficio de partera, Elroy había menospreciado el acto como un inutil desperdicio de energía.

- Son los hombres que no consiguen resistir las tentaciones de la carne- declaró su tía secamente. – miden su valor de acuerdo a su virilidad. Una mujer necesita apenas estar acostada quieta y esperar que él sea rapido. Considerate con suerte por no tener nunca que ser obligada a soportar las exigencias de un hombre.

Candy quería preguntar si Elroy sabía de aquello por experiencia propia, pero no tuvo el corage. Creía que no, porque su tía nunca se casó. Tampoco pudo creer totalmente en las palabras de ella. En ocasiones, veia criadas exhibiendo sonrisas radeantes por la mañana después de haber compartido la cama de un hombre, Dorothy, por cierto, no demostraba ninguna señal de sufrimiento con las exigencias masculinas.

Se habría acostado con Terrence? Seria por tal razón que sabía cuanto era de viril? No, no lo creía. Ella usó un tono esperanzado, como si lo desease, pero aun no hubía compartido las mantas de piel con él.

Constreñida, pero fascinada, le preguntó:

- Como puedes juzgar el... vigor del barón Terrence, o de cualquier hombre... sin haber...-perdió su corage, pero Dorothy entendió.

- Pues, basta con mirar para él, milady. Aquel hombre irradia virilidad con su simple porte, con su mirar. no tengo duda de que será dotado como un semental. Quiere que le describa como el barón es o como se comporta en la cama, en caso que él...

- No! – Candy respiró hondo y recobró la compostura.- entiende que mi interes no es personal. Mis deberes como futura partera de Lenvil me empujan a preguntar. Solo quiero entender exactamente como ocurren las cosas.

- Claro milady.

Ella supo por el tono risueño de la voz de Dorothy que no consigió convencerla.

***************************TyC***************************

Terrence apartó su copa vacia.

El salón estaba quieto, excepto por el crepitar bajo del fuego y de algún ronquido ocasional. Exhausto, Anthony se durmió en un banco largo de madera. George dormía inclinado sobre la mesa. Guardias y criados se habían acomodado en los colchones estrechos de paja distribuidos por el suelo.

Notaba una falta de disciplina entre la guardia de Lenvil que encontraba inquietante. La vigilancia era de las más ineficientes. Tuvo que despertar a varios hombres de Lenvil para la ronda nocturna. Habían refunfuñado, esperando que los soldados de Wilmont asumiesen el mandado. De hecho, John, el capitán de su guardia, tuvo la iniciativa de acampar sus hombres en puntos estratégicos, designando cuantos guardias encontrara necesario, ya que no había empalizadas en torno a la propiedad. Comentaba que se sentía desprotegido en aquel lugar y que hasta los hombres de la escolta de lady Annie le habían pedido que los asignara para algún servicio. Le contaron que se encontraban alli desde hacía una quincena y, como soldados conocedores de su deber, andaban inquietos con la vulnerabilidad del feudo.

Terrence frunció el ceño. No había duda de que la guardia de Lenvil estaba relajada. No practicaban regularmente el uso de sus armas, no tenian deportes o trabajo pesado para desarrollar musculos y fuerza. Si un enemigo atacase, temía que el feudo fuera fácilmente dominado antes que un caballero pudiese llegar a Wilmont en busca de ayuda. Lenvil era demasiado vulnerable. Al día siguiente, conversaría más con John en particular, para evaluar la gravedad del problema. Le pediría que organizase algún deporte para atestiguar la fuerza y la forma fisica de cada uno.

De cualquier modo, era inevitable sentir crecer su rabia. Estaba furioso con George por haber permitido que su guardia fuera negligente, de sí mismo, por no percibir la situación hasta que llegara. Como señor feudal, la responsabilidad final para la defensa de Lenvil estaba en sus hombros.

El simple hecho de que alguno de sus feudos pudiera estar vulnerable lo enfurecía, especialmente el de Lenvil.

Encontró tranquilidad alli.

La guerra de Normandía fue larga y dura, la muerte de su padre, un amargo golpe. La ira en relación a Basil lo consumía. La frustración por la orden del rey Enrique para lidiar con Basil en la corte, iba en contra de su naturaleza de guerrero.

En Lenvil, había encontrado un santuario.

En el pasaje de arco que separaba las dos estancias de la casa, vió un relampagueo amarillo. Por qué Candy estaría despierta y caminando por la casa aquella hora?. Seguro no para hablarle. Percibía que estaba haciendo todo para evitarlo.

Justo ahora, estaba escondida en las sombras del arco. Él contuvo un suspiro. Aquella insistencia en evitar su compañía era exhasperante... y representaba un desafio. De muchas maneras, ella era la razón de que se sintiera contento en Lenvil. Si, y era por su causa también, que, a veces, se sentía un intruso, un paria.

No conseguia sacarsela del pensamiento.

Después del sermón que diera a Dorothy sobre los cuidados que debería tener con su hijo, regresaba a casa y vió a Candy cerca del fuego, los cabellos le caían en cascada por la espalda. Mientras los sacudía para secarselos y peinarlos, el fuego relucía los mechones rubios, iluminandolos.

Había cambiado el vestido por uno de lana amarilla que le moldeaba la parte de arriba del cuerpo, alargandosélo, hacia en el inicio de la larga falda. Él casi perdió el aliento cuando la vió arqueando la espalda en dirección al fuego, cerrando los ojos, los brazos erguidos para correr los dedos por los largos cabellos.

La posición sensual lo arrastró al deseo. Le hizo ansiar por vencer la distancia entre ellos y estrecharla junto a él. La simple idea de levantar la falda y poseerla ahi mismo casi lo enloquecia. Fue necesario un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

De repente, Candy abrió los ojos y lo vió parado en la puerta. Anunciando que el cabello se había secado, se retió deprisa a su cuarto. Volvió poco tiempo después, los cabellos amarrados en una treza y con velo, pero mantuvo la mayor distancia posible de él, mientras completaba sus tareas.

Por otra lado, ahora lo espiaba, escondida bajo el arco, rehusando entrar en el salón mientras lo viera alli. Su paciencia se agotó.

- Candy, sal de ahí – dijo brusco.

Lentamente, ella dejó las sombras de pasillo. No usaba velo, la larga trenza reposando sobre su pecho.

- Bien, que te ha hecho salir de la cama a esta hora?- preguntó Terrence, notando su duda en su aproximación.

- Vine a buscar a mi padre. Debía estar acostado en su propia cama.

Oh, si la hija celosa, preocupada por el bienestar de George, del padre que hablaba de ella solo para quejarse, que notaba la existencia de su hija solo cuando necesitaba que ella le hiciera algo. Tamaña lealtad era admirable, pero en el momento solo sirvió para dejarlo aun más irritado.

- Fue su propio descuido que lo llevó a embriagarse al punto de acabar dormido inclinado sobre la mesa. Dejalo dormir donde está.

Ella levanto el mentón, desafiante.

- Es su culpa la embriagadez de él, milord. Mi padre no podía salir hasta que usted diese la noche por terminada y se retirara a su tienda.

Una acusación válida, pero Terrence prefirió ignorarla. Candy lo había llamado "milord" con un toque de censura en la voz. Como sonaría su nombre en sus labios, en aquella voz dulce que resonaba melodiosamente cuando sonreía; o mejor, un susurro jadeante proferido en el auge de la pasión?

Lanzó una mirada para George. Estaba demasiado borracho para despertar facilmente. Si la hija insistía que su padre debía dormir en la cama, entonces el viejo tendría que ser cargado.

Terrence se levantó, demasiado deprisa. Se hacía un vino fuerte en Lenvil. Espero que el ligero mareo pasara para ordenar:

- Agarrelo por los pies.

Mientras Candy se acercaba, cortando camino entre los colchones de paja, el levantó a George con fuerza por debajo de los brazos. Giró la silla para que ella pudiera agarrarlo por las piernas.

Un poco tambaleantes, ambos siguieron la dirección del cuarto, ella jadeaba con el peso y Terrence luchando contra los efectos de la bebida aliada a la onda renovada de deseo.

Después que dejaran al viejo dormido en la cama, el se sentó en el borde con un suspiro y miró alrededor. Él cuarto no cambiara mucho a lo largo de los años. La cama de estrado de George dominaba el aposento. Un brasero amainaba el frio. Tres colchones de paja se distribuian por el piso. Annie dormía en uno, cubierta con mantas de pieles. Los otros dos aún estaban desocupados, uno destinado a Anthony y otro a Candy.

Ella retiró las botas del padre, colocándoslas cerca del brasero. Volvió a aproximarse a la cama.

- Milord, si tiene la gentileza de levantarse un momento, me gustaría arreglar las mantas sobre mi padre.

Terrence permaneció en el lugar, extendiendo el brazo para agarrarle la pequeña mano.

- Yo no te agrado? Soy tan repulsivo que necesitas mantener la distancia?.

- No se trata de eso, milord. No quise ofenderlo. Pero tengo tareas que hacer y... usted vino a visitar a mi padre, y es Annie quien tiene habilidades de las maneras de la corte, quien sabe conversar y...

- Tu no sabes mentir.

Ella mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Terrence frunció el ceño y se levantó, despacio, aquella vez. Necesitaba salir al aire frío de la noche y disipar el efecto del vino.

Aún asegurando su pequeña mano, sintió el ligero temblor que la recorrió. Con la otra mano le tocó delicadamente la barbilla, levantando su rostro para mantenle su mirada.

- Di mi nombre.

Ella jadeó, pero entonces, hizo sonar su voz melodiosa:

-Terrence

Él deslizó la mano por la piel blanca y satinada, acariciando su cara.

George se movió en la cama.

- Candy, traeme una jarrita de agua

Ella retrocedió un paso

Terrence necesitó un tremendo esfuerzo para no actuar como un tirano y ordenar a George que fuese a buscar su maldita agua y entonces, llevar a Candy a la privacidad de su tienda.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo y abandonó el cuarto.

******************************TyC***************************

-Será que los hombres perdieron el juicio?- exclamó Candy.

- No, lo que estan haciendo es un juego- explicó Annie, dando una palmadita en la hierba congelada a su lado en lo alto de la pequeña colina.- sientate aquí y observa. Estamos seguras a esta distancia.

- Cuando Anthony me dijo que los hombres se ocuparían con un deporte hoy, pensé que irían a correr o luchar. Nunca imagine esta... confusión.

- Nunca viste un juego de bola?

Candy sacudió la cabeza y entonces, observó, horrorizada, mientras un hombre jugaba una esfera de cuero para el que presumió, era su compañero de equipo, en el descampado abajo. Con la bola en la mano, el hombre desapareció bajo un amontonado compacto de oponentes.

- Se van a matar los unos a los otros

- Oh, tal vez tengas que parar uno que otro sangramiento y poner algunos huesos en su lugar, pero dudo que alguien salga seriamente magullado!.

- Y cuando termina el juego?

- Cuando el equipo con la bola meta un gol, en este caso al final del campo. El equipo del barón Terrence parece estar ganando.

Aunque el día estuviera frio, algunos hombres jugaban sin camisa, entre los cuales Anthony y Terrence. Por lo que Candy podía observar, hasta ahora ambos habían escapado de las heridas. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. La sangre corría de las narices y los arañazos en los brazos y pecho de algunos. Intentaba evaluar la extensión de los magullados, pero su mirada insistía en acompañar a Terrence.

Cuando no estaba enterrado debajo de una pila de hombres, era fácil de ver. Era más alto que los demás, sus cabellos castaños como un rayo de sol brillante que cortara el día gris.

El pecho era ancho y musculoso, como esculpido en marmol. Los muslos fuertes se comprimían contra el tejido de las calza con cada movimiento. Botas negras de cuero moldeaban sus tobillos. Se movía con elegancia y agilidad. Como un inmenso felino penso. El joven león.

Ahora, él corría con la bola, derrumbando los oponentes con sus hombros sólidos. Contagiada por el entusiasmo en observar la demostración de pura fuerza, Candy quería gritar su nombre para incentivarlo a seguir.

Los adversarios de Terrence continuaron levantandose y atacando hasta que, finalmente, él sucumbió. Fueron necesario cuatro hombres para derribarlo.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo reaparecer. Un clamor hizo eco en la pequeña multitud. Si era por el corage de Terrence, o si era por haber conseguido mandar la bola a Anthony, ella no lo supo decir.

Examinó el campo. Cuando, finalmente, vió a Terrence que se levantaba, soltó un suspiro trémulo y se puso de pie.

- Es un juego brutal!.- reclamó a la hermana.- voy a regresar para preparar bendajes. Apuesto que no tendré tiempo ni siquiera de calentar agua antes de que ellos arrastren al primero de los heridos hasta allá.

Su previsión acabó concretándose. No demoró para que los heridos se enfilasen a la espera de cuidados. Mientras limpiaba arañazos y colocaba preparados de hierbas en cortes, notó que los guardias de Lenvil eran los que más se habían magullado. Casi todos volvían exhaustos y con heridas. Por la conversación de ellos, sabía que los equipos habían sido divididos en igualdad, con hombres de las tres guardias de cada lado. Los soldados de Lenvil habían sucumbido rápido y fácilmente, dejando que los de Wilmont y los de la escolta de Annie dominasen el juego.

Mirando en torno al salón, en busca del próximo en necesitar bendajes, vió a Thomás apareciendo por la puerta. Le hizo un gesto, llamandola. Él parecía bien, sufriendo solo de leves arañazos.

- Milady- le dijo con una voz baja cuando ella se aproximó-, cuando tenga un momento libre, podría ir a cuidar del barón?.

Candy fue presa del pánico. Imaginó a Terrence caído y con los huesos rotos, sangrando profusamente, muriendo en el campo de juego.

- Donde está? Cual es la gravedad de la herida?

- Está en la tienda, cuidando de un golpe en la cabeza.

- Por qué no vino a la casa?

El paje pareció ofendido.

- Oh, no, milady, él no podría. El barón jamás demostraría flaqueza delante de los hombres.

Candy miró alrededor del salón

- El juego terminó?

- Si, el barón Terrence fue el último en dejar el campo.

Ella pensó en preguntar quien venciera, pero concluyó que no le importaba. Agarró pedazos de lino y también un cuenco, entregandoselos a Thomás.

- La laguna congeló. Ve a buscar hielo y llevalo hasta la tienda del barón.

C O N T I N U A R A…

Agradecimientos a:

**Tarzan con pecas**

akemyanngel

TATZUMi

Mery Grandchester

Luz K

ROSAURA


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Candy espió por la entrada de la tienda. Terrence estaba sentado en un banco delante de una pequeña mesa. Con los tobillos apoyados en la rodilla, y el rostro entre las manos.

- Ordenó un paño mojado en agua fría?- refunfuñó él.

-Mandé a Thomas a buscar hielo en la laguna

Él levantó la cabeza despacio.

- Y que hace aquí?

- Thomas dijo que usted necesitaba mis cuidados.

- No es verdad, solo necesito un paño mojado.

- Lo que parece, es que necesita que alguien le examine la cabeza. Me permite hacerlo ya que estoy aquí?

Terrence dudó, pero acabó asintiendo. El gesto casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Candy atravesó la alfombra exótica que revestía el suelo de la tienda. Su mano tembló cuando le apartó los cabellos húmedos del sudor de la frente, la hinchazón era grande y ya presentaba un color azulado.

Incrédula exclamó:

- Salió andando del campo?

- Claro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Los hombres y su maldito orgullo!. Y yo que creía que mi padre era el hombre más obstinado de Inglaterra. Ahora me querrá convencer de que no tiene ningún dolor en la cabeza.

- Esto fue un simple golpe. Ya sobreviví a cosas mucho peores.

Candy tragó en seco, tratando de vencer el nudo de la garganta. Prefirió no preguntar como había adquirido la gran cicatriz abajo de las costillas o la que le marcaba uno de los hombros. No quería pensar en cuantas más tendría por el cuerpo.

Thomas entró a la tienda y colocó el cuenco de hielo en la mesa.

- Necesitará algo más, mi Lady?

- No- respondió Ardith, envolviendo un gran pedazo de hielo en lino.- ve hasta la casa y busca una criada para limpiarte esos arañazos-

El chico casi se había retirado cuando Terrence bramó:

-Thomas?

Con un suspiro resignado, él se volteó

- Mi lord?

El silencio se prolongó, mientras Terrence fruncía el ceño hacia el paje, demostrando silenciosamente su contrariedad.

- Encuentra a John y a Anthony y mándalos hasta aquí.

Thomas asintió y salió disparado

Candyagarró el hielo envuelto y lo batió contra la mesa, esperando quebrarlo. Consiguió rajarlo, pero no partirlo en pedazos como quería.

- Colócalo en la mesa- le dijo Terrence

Ella obedeció y se sobresaltó cuando él estrelló el paño con hielo, despedazándolo. Lo agarró y envolvió posándolo sobre lo alto de la frente.

- Debería acostarse.

- No todavía. Tal vez después de haber hablado con John y Anthony.

- Debería vestir una túnica

- Mi pecho desnudo te incomoda?

Candy se ruborizó

- No, mi lord. Solo creí que llevando en contra, el aire frió y el hielo, una túnica podría darle algún confort.

- Ve a encontrar algo en el arca del rincón.

Ella miró en la dirección indicada y se aproximó al arca, abriéndolo. Encima había una túnica blanca de lino. La agarró y la llevó hasta él.

-Limpie el lodo de su cuerpo primero.

- Alguna otra orden, mi lady?

Ardith no pudo resistir la provocación

- Por ahora, no. Pero deme apenas un momento y con certeza, podré pensar en una o dos más.

Él suspiró, colocó él paño con hielo en la mesa y limpió el lodo de su pecho y antebrazos con otro pedazo de lino humedecido. Sin poder evitarlo, Candy acompañó sus movimientos, los músculos moviéndose. Serian tan firmes al toque como parecían?

Mientras él se vestía la túnica, John entró en la tienda, seguido de Anthony

- Y entonces?- preguntó Terrence al capitán de su guardia.

- La situación está como temíamos, mi lord.- respondió él. Miró de soslayo hacia Anthony antes de continuar:- a casi todos los guardias de Lenvil les falta fuerza y agilidad. Si hubieran enfrentado una batalla, creo que la mayoría seria derribado durante los primeros momentos del ataque. Y claro que aun no los hemos visto manejando las armas.

Aunque John intentase amenizar el relato, Candy comprendió de inmediato la razón para el juego de aquella mañana... un examen para la guardia de Lenvil, y había fallado.

- Ayer en la noche, encontré dos guardias de Lenvil durmiendo en sus puestos- dijo Terrence.- otro solo me oyó cuando lo tenía lo bastante cerca como para cortarle la garganta si fuera un intruso. Apenas notó mi presencia a tiempo para alertar a los demás.

- Tendré sus cabezas- declaró Anthony, enfadado.

Terrence esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ellos van a necesitar sus cabezas. La verdad, de toda la astucia que tengan para lo que estamos a punto de hacerles. John, informa a todos que tendremos entrenamiento mañana para los guardias de Wilmont y Lenvil. Los soldados de la escolta de Annie pueden unirse a nosotros si lo desean.

-Anthony, inspecciona las armas de Lenvil. Si fuera preciso, puedes tomar prestadas armas del arsenal de Wilmont. Ningún hombre tendrá pretexto para esquivar su deber por falta de espada. Y, oye, me compete a mi hablar sobre la flaqueza de los hombres de Lenvil con George.

- Si, mi lord- asintió Anthony, en su semblante la obvia contrariedad de saber hasta qué punto llegaba la situación.

- Ahora, háblame al respecto del capitán de Lenvil.

- Charles ha sido capitán de la guardia desde antes de haber nacido yo. Es casi de la edad de mi padre. Es extraño, pues yo le recuerdo como un hombre eficiente, tanto en disciplina como en habilidades. Estas pensando en decirle a mi padre que lo sustituya?.

- No!- protestó Candy. Tres pares de ojos atónitos se giraron para encararla. Ella sabía que estaba interfiriendo en asuntos fuera de su alcance, pero quitar la capitanía de Charles era impensable. Aun así, cuidara demasiadas excoriaciones y cortes. Tal vez ellos tuvieran razón.

- Veremos-dijo Terrence. Se dirigió entonces a John:- yo había planeado partir en dos días, pero no saldré de aquí mientras no tenga certeza de que... Lenvil estará bien defendida.

John dio una palmada en el hombro de Anthony

- Ven conmigo. Vamos a ver cuanto trabajo tiene que ser hecho.

Los dos se retiraron y, durante el silencio que se prolongó, Candy se aproximó a la mesa, volviendo a agarrar el hielo envuelto en lino, entregándolo a Terrence.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, sintió un inevitable calor recorriéndola. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, las palabras de Dorothy resonaron en su mente.

Basta mirar para él. Aquel hombre irradia virilidad con su simple porte, con su mirada.

Notando que le estudiaba el rostro serio fijamente, trató de desviar la mirada y se esforzó para que su voz no le delatase el torbellino interior.

- Ahora hace poco hablé sin pensar, discúlpeme. Sé que no me corresponde opinar en cuenta al capitán de la guardia.

Él sacudió la mano en el aire, demostrando que no quería hablar sobre la intromisión.

- Dime como estar George?

- El dolor de la pierna lo incomoda mucho cuando se ejercita más de lo normal.

- Hay algo más.

De algún modo, Terrence sospechaba de un problema, más serio, aunque de momento, George parecía bien de salud. Candy pensó en negar la aflicción de su padre, pero el barón era el señor feudal de Lenvil, y hasta entonces ella no era tan eficiente en la supervisión de la propiedad como pensaba.

- Mi padre está con problemas de memoria. Algunas mañanas, es una victoria para él encontrar las botas. Le esta siendo más fácil recordar eventos de décadas pasadas que lo que aconteció el día anterior.

- Hace cuanto tiempo que tú estás cuidando Lenvil?

- Casi dos años.

- Por qué no informaste a Anthony o a mi padre?

- La propiedad no fue afectada de manera alguna, ni la aldea de nuestro pueblo. Nosotros siempre hemos plantado y hecho plenas recogidas y ganamos lo bastante con los molinos para pagar nuestros tributos a Wilmont. Yo no noté, sin embargo, que la guardia estaba relajada. Y pido mis disculpas por eso.

Terrence sacudió la cabeza. Mantenía una expresión grave y enfadada, pero a ella no le pasó desapercibido el instante en que contrajo el semblante de dolor.

- Por favor- le susurró.- necesita acostarse.

Un esbozo de sonrisa curvó los labios de él-

- Esta suponiendo que puedo caminar hasta las mantas de piel.

- Permite que lo ayude?

Terrence extendió el brazo, y Candy lo aseguró por la cintura, ayudándolo a levantarse. Aquella proximidad fue perturbadora, y ella ansió tanto por dejar la tienda como por permanecer anidada bajo aquel brazo fuerte. Los pasos hasta la cama arreglada en el suelo parecían llevar una eternidad, pero, por otro lado, terminaron demasiado deprisa.

Él se acostó sobre las pieles.

- Quiero tu palabra de que no dirá nada a nadie sobre lo que transcurrió aquí, ni sobre la guardia, ni sobre mi cabeza.

En cuanto a la guardia Candy lo entendía, pero lo que decía respecto al golpe de la cabeza, no veía razón para tanto misterio.

- Con seguridad, todos ya saben sobre el golpe que llevó. Usted fue el ultimo hombre en dejar el campo.

- Por necesidad, pues era lo que mis hombres esperaban de mí... y porque yo no conseguía andar en línea recta. Solo tú y Thomas saben cuan grande es la hinchazón y la manera como me afectó. A pesar de haberla llamado aquí, él no dirá nada a nadie más.

Ella había protegido la dignidad y el orgullo de su padre por tanto tiempo que no podía dejar de hacer aquello por Terrence también.

-Tiene mi palabra, mi lord.- lo vio arreglando mejor el paño con el hielo y volvió a recordar su dolor.- tengo preparados para el dolor de cabeza en casa. Voy a preparar una jarrita de té de hierbas y le pediré a Thomas que lo traiga aquí.

-Candy- la llamada de Elroy los interrumpió.

Candy abrió una ligera sonrisa.

- Bien, para poder guardar su secreto, es mejor que despiste a mi tía

- Aquella vieja arpía entrometida

Ella atribuyó las palabras duras de Terrence a la cabeza dolorida. Retirándose de la tienda, casi colisionó con Elroy del lado de afuera.

-Oh, cielos!- suspiró la tía, casi envolviéndola en un abrazo.- estas bien? Él te hirió?

- Claro que no. Estate tranquila- le dijo ella, con gentileza, mientras comenzaban a alejarse de la tienda.- el barón no tiene razón alguna para hacerme mal

Elroy se detuvo, agarrándole los brazos con ansiedad.

-Tu necesitas tener cuidado. Tienes que ser precavida contra la fiera. Ira acabar contigo.

El aviso de la tía en cuanto Terrence pudiera ofrecer algún peligro físico le pareció absurdo a Candy. Sabía que el único peligro que él representaba era para su corazón, en cuanto aquello no había más vuelta.

- Vamos, Elroy.- Le dijo, conduciéndola en dirección a la casa- no tengas miedo. Una fiera no puede hacer mal a lo que no consigue cazar.

*********************************TyC**********************************

Terrence observaba, mientras Anthony exigía lo máximo de los guardias de Lenvil. Después de una semana de entrenamiento, los hombres mostraban progresos. Pero Anthony continuaba furioso. Habiendo encontrado su futuro legado en peligro, desafiaba a los soldados a que igualaran su destreza. Aunque tuviera apenas 17 años, su habilidad con las armas le habían conquistado el respeto hasta de los caballeros de Wilmont.

Después de una larga conversación con Charles, que admitiera un problema con su vista, Terrence se reservó el derecho de escoger un nuevo capitán. Ahora, habiéndolos probado y hablado con cada soldado de Lenvil, aun no había escogido. A su ver, ninguno estaba listo, y él no confiaría la defensa de Lenvil a un hombre que no fuese totalmente competente.

Se había dado cuenta, en los días anteriores, que no era a Lenvil lo que ansiaba proteger. El feudo era excelente y sería la herencia de Anthony. Si la casa o la aldea se incendiasen, los campesinos y los animales se dispersarían, las plantaciones serian desbastadas, la pérdida despertaría su ira. Su sed de justicia seria implacable contra quien osase atacar el lugar.

Pero una casa podía ser reconstruida, personas y animales reagrupados, siembras replantadas. Intolerable era pensar el destino de candy en caso de que el feudo pereciera bajo algún enemigo.

Visiones de la adorable Candy poblaban su mente, etérea y sutil, pero siempre a su lado. Se veía buscándola por el patio y la casa, atento al sonido de su voz dulce y femenina. Su fascinación crecía cada día que pasaba... y cada noche.

Así como su deseo. No podía mirar para la cautivante joven sin que un fuego voraz recorriese su cuerpo, exigiendo ser aplacado.

En él día en que ella fue a su tienda para cuidarle la cabeza, creía que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Pero Candy continuaba evitándolo, como si no hubiese tocado su frente tan gentilmente y estado tan próxima que él pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo deseable, la incitante fragancia de rosas.

Si el anhelo de poseerla se tratase de la única fuente de su inquietud, tal vez pudiese haber ordenado que fuera hasta su cama. No fue solo por una vez que se sintiera tentado a enrollarse la trenza en la mano, arrastrándola hasta su tienda y tirar su cuerpo desnudo en medio de las mantas de piel. Nada de aquello, seria excusa para conquistar su simpatía.

Era extraño que estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a aquel derecho a fin de intentar hacerla entregarse en sus brazos de buen grado. Espontánea y receptiva era como la quería. Anhelaba la pasión de ella, pero también quería su afecto. Deseaba más que la mera unión de sus cuerpos. Y debía mantenerla a salvo, porque después que él tuviera resuelto su cuestión con Basil, planeaba convertirla en su esposa.

Necesitaba del consentimiento real para casarse, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que él rey Enrique dejase de aprobar Candy.

Aunque no fuera de sangre noble, ella procedía de buena familia. Como quinta hija, no tendría ninguna dote, más a él no le importaba, Enrique no haría objeción. Y era sajona, detalle que dejaría al rey más inclinado a dar su aprobación.

Terrence anhelaba por comenzar el delicioso deber de dar un heredero legitimo a Wilmont. Engendrar hijos con Candy seria un placer.

En cuanto a Jimmy, tenía la certeza de que ella lo aceptaría rápidamente, y hasta quizá educar a su hijo bastardo. Cada niño del feudo la buscaba para alguna cura. Sospechaba que las palabras afectuosas de ella eran más eficaces para calmarles los dolores que las pociones y los vendajes de lino. Candy adoraba los niños y hasta amenazó a Dorothy con castigo severo por tener olvidado a su hijo bastardo.

Pero, por los cielos, por qué él quería tanto a la única mujer en todo el reino que insistía en negar el deseo que se extendía cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban?

Terrence se giró al sonido del galope de un caballo que avanzaba en dirección a la casa, su mano aproximándose reflexivamente a la espada. Reconoció, entonces, al mensajero que montaba uno de los caballos más veloces de Wilmont.

- Barón Terrence- comenzó el hombre, jadeante, mientras tiraba las riendas del animal.- le traigo un mensaje de Robert- anunció, entregándole un rollo de pergamino.- él me pidió que esperara su respuesta.

Terrence desató la cinta y desenredó el pergamino. Fue consumido por una súbita furia, cuando entendió.

- Cuándo fue esto?- bramó al mensajero

- Ayer, mi lord.

Terrence arrugó el mensaje con fuerza en su mano

- Que ocurre?- preguntó Anthony, parando a su lado.

- Frederick regresó a Wilmont

-Milhurst fue tomado por Basil?

- Frederick no puede decirlo porque estaba muerto, amarrado al caballo como una caza abatida. Alguien lo mató y guió el caballo lo bastante cerca de Wilmont para que el animal encontrase el camino a casa.

-Basil?

- Sus mercenarios, sospecho- explotó Terrence.- con mil diablos! La audacia del hombre es intolerable. Dile a John que informe a los hombres para que se preparen para la partida mañana temprano. Iremos rumbo a Westminster.

Enfurecido, marcho hacia la tienda. Manejándose con gestos enfadados, garabateó un mensaje para Alistear, dando permiso al hermano para tomar cualquier medida defensiva que juzgara necesarias.

Después de Richard haber sido gravemente herido, su primer impulso fue el de atravesar a Basil de Northbryre con su espada. Pero la intervención del rey Enrique le dio tiempo para percibir que, si buscase venganza a través de la corte, podría ganar derecho a los feudos de Basil sin colocar hombres en el campo de batalla. Y actuando así, recompensaría a Alistear y a Richard generosamente por la lealtad de ambos sin tener que tomar mano de ninguna de las tierras de Wilmont.

Sintió casi esperanzas que Basil hubiera sido lo suficientemente loco para saquear Milhurst. El crimen daría aun más peso a sus acusaciones en contra de él. Sacudió la cabeza, descartando la idea. Dejar Milhurst abierta al ataque, o no responder en caso de que Basil hubiera obtenido éxito con una invasión, seria visto como una señal de flaqueza. Añadió una orden más a la carta a Alistear, la que enviase dos caballeros y 10 guardias a Milhurst.

Concentró entonces su atención en los preparativos para la partida de Lenvil. Aun tenia que escoger un capitán para la guardia de allí. Lo ideal seria dejar a Anthony en el feudo para resolver la cuestión, pero lo necesitaba en la corte.

Y Candy?

Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de ella cuando fuera informada que también iba hacer el viaje hasta Westminster.

********************************TyC*****************************

-Elroy, Candy necesita de su ayuda. Usted debe ir hasta la propiedad. Partiremos por la mañana y hay mucho para hacer.

- Entonces ayúdala tú, Annie- dijo la vieja, dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada de su cabaña en la aldea. Sacudió un pedazo cuadrado de lana negra y cubrió la pequeña mesa. Sobre el tejido, colocó una reverenciada cruz celta, un regalo de su madre muerta hacía mucho. Al lado, puso una vela gruesa.

- candy quiere que tu cuides del feudo mientras se ausenta. Esta insoportable con este viaje. El hecho de tenerte en casa mientras está fuera la dejará más tranquila. Por favor- insistió Annie del otro lado de la puerta-, si tu no vas hasta allá, ella va a tener que dejar alguna otra persona encargada de todo.

Elroy no respondió, y pronto oyó a Annie refunfuñando algo ininteligible, y sus pasos enfadados, mientras se apartaba con miembros de una pequeña escolta.

Encendió la vela. De un bolsillo del vestido, sacó un pequeño saco de cuero y vació el contenido sobre el tejido. Le gustaría que fueran mayores, aquellos huesos que consiguiera pegar antes que los perros los royeran. Él normando, maldito fuera, tiraba sus restos de comida a los perros, en vez de simplemente lanzarlos sobre el hombro en la paja que recubría el piso.

Los huesos no habían sido rapados y limpiados. Todavía contenían vestigios de carne. Lamentando la falta de tiempo para prepararlos adecuadamente, los reunió en ambas manos.

Años antes, había juzgado mal las fuerzas del destino. Creyendo que su preciosa niña estaría a salvo, Elroy no se habia preocupado en adivinar el futuro del normando. Ahora, la fiera estaba de vuelta y presto a llevarse a Candy de allí.

Ella la había salvado de las garras de Wilmont una vez. Seria capaz de hacerlo nuevamente?. Era preciso.

Cerró los ojos, murmurando las palabras que recordaba como las rezaba su madre. No sabía el significado, apenas recordaba los sonidos.

Lanzó los huesos en el paño negro y leyó el espantoso mensaje de ellos.

Maldición- refunfuñó entre dientes, y con un gesto brusco, apartó la odiosa profecía de su frente.

C ON T I N U A R A…..

**adricrys**

akemyanngel

AbrilMdCh

ROSAURA

rubita50

**Dayanna**

**Tarzan con pecas**

Mery Grandchester

Galaxylam84

Gracias por sus comentarios

Eli De Grandchester


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**Todas la posesiones de Candy cabían en un baúl pequeño. Conforme acomodaba su velo amarillo encima de su mejor vestido, protestó:**

**-Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ir.**

**-Candy, cuando un barón invita a los vasallos para un viaje, ellos aceptan- declaró Annie, sentada sobre su propio baúl. Al lado, había otro, tan grande y repleto como el primero. Ella aprovecharía la oportunidad para viajar con el grupo que estaba listo para dejar Lenvil.**

**- El barón Terrence invitó a nuestro padre. La idea de ir yo para cuidar de él solo surgió después.**

**- Bien, yo la verdad, no sabria lidiar con nuestro padre. Él no me escucharia. Además, estoy contenta que tu también vengas. Podemos hacernos compañía la una a la otra durante el viaje. Oh, nosotras tendremos momentos tan felices en la corte!**

**-Estás segura que Archie no se preocupará con nuestra visita inesperada?**

**En lo absoluto. La posición de Archie como consejero del rey le da derecho a habitaciones en el palacio de Westminster. Hay espacio bastante para todos nosotros. Por favor, para de intentar encontrar pretextos para no ir. Esta todo listo. Tú iras.**

**Todo estaba listo porque Candy pasara la mayor parte de la noche reuniendo provisiones, con la ayuda de John, a quien Terrence designara para cuidar de Lenvil en ausencia de ella.**

**Aun no conseguia entender por que Elroy se había negado a encargarse del feudo. Creia que su tía adoraría el mandato, lo minimo para disfrutar el lujo de dormir en la cama de estrado.**

**Candy se sentía en un dilema en cuanto a la jornada.**

**Aceptaba que su padre no estubiera en la corte durante años para prestar homenaje al rey. Pero George no estaba bien, como el propio Terrence sabía. Por qué ahora?. Y cual era la razón de tanta prisa?. No podrían haber tenido más tiempo que apenas una noche para prepararse?. E iniciar una jornada bajo la amenaza de mal tiempo era insensato.**

**Por otro lado, ella nunca había visto Londres, ni habia viajado más alla del mercado en Bury Saint Edmunds, a meras dos horas de cabalgata al oeste. Annie hacía sonar la corte interesante, repleta de personas interesantes y bellos ambientes.**

**- Vas a necesitar varios vestidos nuevos- observó su hermana.- tengo algunos que tal vez te sirvan con unos pequeños ajustes. Si no te gustan, tengo montones de cortes de tejido para coserte tus propios vestidos.**

**- Seguro que no necesitaré tantos así.**

**- Oh unos tes o cuatro, como minimo... ah, ellos estan viniendo a buscar nuestros baúles!- Annie se levantó de la orilla del baúl para dejar que los hombres de su escolta lo cargasen y salieran del cuarto con sus intrucciones.**

**Candy miró alrededor. Durante toda su vida, había domido entre las paredes de Lenvil, en aquel aposento.**

**-Candy? estas lista?- preguntó Anthony, apareciendo junto a la puerta.**

**Ella intentó devolver su sonrisa, pero descubrió que no podía.**

**-Por qué pareces tan triste? Ah, ya entiendo. Es siempre más dificil la primera vez que salimos de casa.**

**- Tu corazón se estrechó la primera vez que dejaste Lenvil?**

**Su hermano sacudió la cabeza.**

**- Creía una gran aventura, ir con el barón Grandchester para Wilmont. Y claro, estaba Stear para hacerme compañía. Nosotros dos nos hicimos pronto amigos a lo largo de aquella jornada. Donde esta tu manto?**

**Anthony se adelantó por el cuarto, ayudandola a colocarse el manto más caliente que poseía, revestido de piel de conejo. Ella enrolló un ancho pedazo de lana en torno a la cabeza y cuello.**

**Él la tomo de la mano y la sacó del cuarto.**

**- Vamos, Annie está a tu espera en su litera. Ustedes dos pueden ir conversando durante toda la jornada hasta Westminster.**

**- Pensé en ir montada en mi yegua**

**- Ella cargará provisiones**

**Su hermano no le dió tiempo para una última mirada alrededor de la casa, la llevó de alli rápidamente.**

**- Que gran caravana seremos!-declaró, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la larga fila de hombres, animales y carrozas.**

**En el inico de la fila, se encontraba Thomás, asegurando las riendas de los caballos de Terrence y de George. Atrás de ambos, marcharían varios de los soldados de Wilmont, seguidos de la litera de Annie y su escolta. Los soldados restantes, las carrozas y los animales de carga completaban la caravana.**

**Candy examinó el extraño medio de locomoción de su hermana. Asemejandose más al fondo de una gran caja de madera cortada al medio, la litera era sustentada por dos varas largas, entre los cuales estaban entrelazados los caballos. Tenía dos asientos, uno enfrente del otro, además de una cubierta que protegia de la lluvia y de la nieve. Meditó que debía ser segura, pues Annie no viajaba de otra manera.**

**- Venga, Candy. O entras, o te dejaremos hacía atras!- se quejó Anthony extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en la litera.**

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa.**

**- Promete?**

**- Promete que? – preguntó Terrence, aproximandose.**

**-Candy está siendo difícil -suspiró Anthony.- parece, milord, que ella preferiría no viajar con tanto confort. Le gustaría ir montada en su yegua, la cual cargamos con provisiones.**

**Terrence lanzó una mirada peculiar a Candy por un momento**

**- Bien, tal vez podamos acomodarla de otra manera más tarde- dijo, finalmente.- si todos estamos listos; vamos a partir.**

****************************************TyC************************************

**En la mitad del día, Candy ya deseaba poder ir caminando hasta Londres. De algún modo, Annie consiguió dormirse. Ciertamente esa no era manera de hacerse compañía la una a la otra. No era que a candy le importase tanto el abandono de la hermana. Dormida ella no notaría su aire preocupado, ni comentaría al respecto.**

**Tenía el estómago un tanto indispuesto con las sacudidas de la litera. La extraña sensación de viajar de espalda viendo lo que dejaba atrás y no para donde esta yendo aumentaba su incomodidad. El frió era cortante, y nubes grises cubrían el cielo, prometiendo lluvia.**

**Su espalda dolía del trayecto en el asiento duro, y las manos estaban heladas, por asegurarse con fuerza a las esquinas de la litera. Anthony pasó a caballo varias veces a su lado, gesticulándole. Ella se negaba a soltarse para devolverle el gesto.**

**Finalmente, al oír al hermano anunciando que la caravana debía parar, fue tomada por un inmenso alivio, dirigiendo una plegaria silenciosa al cielo.**

**Annie despertó en el instante en que la caravana paró.**

**- Pues -dijo estirándose delicadamente-, yo dormí la mayor parte de la mañana. Veo que aún ha llovido. Esto es bueno. Si el tiempo se aguanta, podemos viajar por una buena distancia antes de buscarnos abrigo. Ah, lord Terrence, que gentileza de su parte ayudarnos!**

**Terrence mantenía la portezuela abierta. Annie descendió fácilmente de la litera, posando las manos apenas levemente en el brazo de él.**

**- Cómo están las damas?**

**- Oh, muy bien, mi lord. Pero yo estoy hambrienta. Te puedo traer un poco de pan y queso Candy?**

**- N-no quiero nada, Annie. Comeré más tarde.**

**La hermana la estudió atentamente**

**- Te sientes bien? Pareces un tanto pálida**

**Candy respiró hondo para relajarse**

**- Estoy bien. Ve hacer tu comida.**

**Encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, Annie se alejó. Terrence permaneció junto a la portezuela, esperando.**

**- Ya viajó en una cosa de estas, mi lord?**

**- No - le respondió, examinando la litera de punta a punta.- de la manera como se mueve, imagino que la sensación es la misma que estar en un navío en mar tranquilo.**

**- Mar tranquilo?**

**- Sí**

**- Viajó en muchos navíos?**

**- Crucé varias veces el canal entre Inglaterra y Normandía.-**

**- Y cual es su opinión al respecto, mi lord?**

**candy le agradeció la tentativa de él de esconder la sonrisa. Sabía que ella estaba ganando tiempo, incapaz de moverse de allí.**

**- Yo diría que prefiero tener tierra firme bajo los pies, o al menos estar montado en un caballo bueno y estable.**

**Terrence, entonces, extendió los brazos hasta la litera, le aparto el manto y la aseguro por la cintura. Sus manos eran calientes y reconfortables.**

**- Venga. Caminaremos un poco, y te sentirás mejor. Ahora, coloca tus manos en mis hombros. Ambas. Muy bien. Acércate un poco más a mí. Un poco más.**

**- Me siento tan tonta**

**- Confías en mi?**

**- Sí, claro**

**- Entonces, apóyate en mis hombros, y yo te sacaré de ahí- candy confiaba en él, pero, cuando comenzó a levantarla, lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Terrence estuvo inmóvil por un momento, luego sus brazos fuertes la sacaron fácilmente de la litera.**

**La mantuvo junto a él por algunos instantes antes de depositarla en el suelo con gentileza. Sintiéndose segura ella, finalmente, le soltó el cuello, dejándolo levantarse. Creyendo que lo encontraría riéndose de su cobardía, se arriesgo a levantar los ojos.**

**Él tenia una sonrisa, más no había señal de burla en su expresión**

**- Vamos-dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.- veamos si consigues caminar.**

**Caminaron en silencio por la carretera de tierra, traspasando hombres y caballos, hasta que las piernas de ella no se estremecieron más.**

**- Espero no necesitar embarcar en un navío- declaró vehementemente.**

**- No es tan malo después que una persona se acostumbra al movimiento de la embarcación.**

**Con el cuerpo y la mente una vez más en armonía, se le ocurrió a Candy preguntar:**

**- Cómo está mi padre?**

**- Razonablemente bien.- terrence dejó de caminar- Te preocupas demasiado**

**- No fue por eso por lo que vine, para cuidar de mi padre?**

**-En parte.- él se dio cuenta de su error, después que pronunció las palabras. Candy le soltó el brazo y lo miró a los ojos.**

**- Entonces debe aclararme la situación, mi lord. No fui informada de ninguna otra razón para tener que salir de Lenvil.**

**terrence sabía que aquel no era el momento para contarle sobre sus planes. Primero quería hablar con el rey Enrique, asegurarse de que no habría ninguna objeción real antes de pedir la mano de candy en matrimonio a George y convertirla en su esposa.**

**Pero ella era tan adorable, su mentón delicado erguido en desafío, los grandes ojos verdes chispeando de rabia. No seria aquella una buena hora para al menos insinuar las alegrías que estarían por venir?**

**No pretendía besarla, ni tampoco apartarse tanto del resto de la caravana. Pero estaban solos junto a un árbol, y la tentación era más grande.**

**Aseguró su rostro entre las manos.**

**- Yo quería que vinieras.- entonces se inclinó rozándole los labios con los suyos.**

**Sintió su sorpresa en el ligero temblor que la recorrió. Intentó vencerle la duda con un toque persuasivo de sus labios. Finalmente, lentamente, Candy comenzó a besarlo.**

**Él maldijo su armadura, destinada a defenderlo de los golpes de espada. No podía sentir las pequeñas manos en la altura de su pecho, posadas sobre la cota de malla, ni el calor de su cuerpo cuando la envolvió en su abrazo.**

**El hecho de poder vislumbrar la naturaleza apasionada de Candy oculta tras un velo de inocencia, casi quebró su determinación de conformarse con apenas un beso. Con riguroso control, se contuvo para no deslizar su mano hasta el seno de ella, para no apretarlo gentilmente contra el calor de su palma, como ansiaba.**

**Conociendo sus limites, Terrence interrumpió el beso. Le observó los labios húmedos y rosados aun entreabiertos, como si estuviera jadeando y los ojos cerrados.**

**Cuando, finalmente, la vio abrirlos, fue su oportunidad de quedar sorprendido. Había una profunda tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes, una lágrima centelleando entre las pestañas.**

**-Oh, Terrence- susurró ella.- a veces, no podemos tener lo que queremos.**

**No, no en este momento, pero dentro de poco- Él conocía bien los métodos de seducción... un beso aquí, un toque y palabras dulces allí. Cuando estuviera listo para poder hacerla suya, Candy no lo rechazaría. La manera como le devolvió el beso era la prueba de aquello. Pero por que el beso evocó tanta tristeza?**

**Antes que pudiera preguntarle, ella ya se había apartado de sus brazos. Mirando en dirección de la caravana, atraída por el galope de un caballo que se aproximaba.**

**- Tenemos un problema, mi lord.- dijo Anthony, empujando las riendas del animal, su expresión, risueña.- estamos siendo seguidos.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

**- Por quien?**

**-Elroy**

**- Por qué?- exclamó Candy**

**- Eso mismo. Yo mandé que regresase a Lenvil, pero ella se niega. Dice que cuando nuestro padre la desterró para la aldea, se convirtió en una campesina. Por lo tanto, afirma que es libre para ir a donde quiera.**

**- Y para donde esta yendo?**

**Anthony desmontó**

**- Está siguiéndote a ti -dijo a la hermana.- insiste que vas a necesitar consejos de ella en la corte.**

**Candy cruzó los brazos, con expresión severa.**

**- Apuesto que Elroy anduvo leyendo la suerte en aquellos malditos huesos otra vez. Cada vez que los juega, ve una tragedia.**

**- Son supersticiones tontas- murmuró Terrence y comenzó a apartarse en dirección de la caravana.**

**- Si - concordó Candy, acompañándolo.- pero mi tía cree en los antiguos rituales.**

**- Vamos a dejar que se una a nosotros? -indagó Anthony.- ella es más vieja que mi padre, y la caminata será ardua.**

**Terrence alzó los hombros, como si no le importase. Tener una persona más en la caravana haría poca diferencia.**

**-Candy?**

**- Si Annie esta de acuerdo, coloca a Elroy en la litera. Yo caminaré.**

**Terrence hizo un gesto a Anthony para que fuese ayudar a su tía.**

**- Y por qué renunciar a su lugar?**

**- Abriría la mano para cualquier persona que lo quisiese. Yo me niego a continuar viajando en ese instrumento de tortura.**

**La rabia de Terrence se extendió. La futura señora de Wilmont no iría caminando por el camino como una plebeya.**

**-Thomas!-gritó.- trae mi manto.**

**El paje soltó las riendas del caballo de Terrence y caminó deprisa hasta la carroza que transportaba su tienda y sus pertenencias.**

**Del medio de la caravana se elevaban voces de una discusión. george reprendía a su hermana por la insolencia. Parada el lado de la litera de Annie, Elroy gritaba en respuesta.**

**- Oh, cielos!- suspiró Candy, con la intención de aproximarse a ellos.**

**Terrence la agarró por él brazo, deteniéndola.**

**- Deja que resuelvan la cuestión entre ellos. Los dos se saben defender solos.**

**Thomas regreso deprisa, el manto de piel en las manos. Terrence lo colocó sobre los hombros, prendiéndolo con un cierre de oro. Agarró las riendas de su caballo y montó, acomodándose en la silla. Bajo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño para Candy.**

**- Aún estas decidida a caminar?**

**- Sí, mi lord.**

**Él le lanzó una mirada resignada, y entonces extendió las manos.**

**- Ven. Cabalga conmigo.**

**La idea de montar un caballo de guerra la hizo dudar. Negro como el carbón, lustroso hecho seda, era varios palmos más alto que la yegua en que ella acostumbraba cabalgar. Los Caballos de guerra eran conocidos como luchadores feroces, crueles, además de seres bastante protectores con relación a sus dueños.**

**- Creí que era de mala suerte que un caballo de guerra cargara a una mujer- argumentó**

**- Otra superstición tonta.**

**Candy miró hacia atrás. Todos esperaban. Viajar en aquel caballo seria apenas un poco mejor que la litera. Pero si rechazaba la invitación, todos considerarían la negativa como un insulto al barón.**

**Elevó las manos, y Terrence la agarró con firmeza por debajo de los brazos, comenzando a levantarla. Esperando sentarse detrás de él, le pidió:**

**- Debe mover su manto, mi lord, para que yo no...**

**Terrence la levantó con facilidad, sentándola de lado en su frente.**

**-...me siente en él.**

**Candy lanzó una mirada contrariada.**

**- Estas así tan insatisfecha como el lugar donde estaban viajando?**

**La verdad, ella no lo estaba, pero se negaba a admitir en voz alta la comodidad del asiento. Si, se sentía inquieta. Por más de una semana, mantuvo su distanciamiento del barón. Ahora estaba sentada así, próxima a él después de un beso inesperado y desconcertante.**

**Sintió el calor del manto, cuando Terrence le cubrió las piernas. Colocó entonces la capucha, ocultando los cabellos rubios con el revestimiento de pieles oscuras. Finalmente los envolvió a ambos con el manto. Sin mirar para atrás, hizo presión con las rodillas y el caballo comenzó a andar.**

**En medio de la confortable comodidad, ella sintió el sopor que evitara la mañana entera. Al frente, el camino se extendía interminablemente a través del campo. Podía oír la caravana atrás, la marcha de los soldados, el ruido de la litera empujada a caballo. Intentó enderezarse a fin de espiar por encima del hombro de él hacía los demás atrás.**

**- Por qué estas tan curiosa? Tienes que estar siempre preocupada por todos?**

**- Está seguro de que todos estaban listos? ¿Cómo sabe que alguien no se quedó atrás, o que no hubo algún contratiempo, como una rueda de carroza que se haya partido, o algo así?**

**- Si algo hubiese ocurrido, Anthony me lo diría. Es su deber asegurar que la caravana prosiga sin ningún incidente, e informarme de algún problema. Si yo estuviera mirando atrás a cada instante para asegurarme que todo va bien, cual seria la necesidad de Anthony de cumplir su deber?**

**- Usted confía en él?**

**- Sí. Así como confío en muchos hombres que me sirven.**

**-John?**

**- Tengo la seguridad que dejé Lenvil en manos competentes.**

**Candy asintió, de acuerdo.**

**- En quien más?**

**- Confié en ti, no fue, para guardar un secreto?**

**- Usted da su confianza muy fácilmente, mi lord.**

**- No. Pero una vez conquistada, es raro perderla. Tantas preguntas. Parece cansada. Debería dormir.**

**En aquella posición extraña?. Anidada junto a Terrence?, en un caballo de guerra?**

**- Creo que no, mi lord.**

**- Milady es obstinada, una característica que la colocará en apuros algún día. Usted no tiene ningún trabajo que hacer, ninguna orden, ningún magullado necesitando su atención. En casi tres horas, llegaremos a la abadía donde comeremos y dormiremos. No voy a pasar por el desagrado de que un miembro de mi caravana se quede dormido sobre el plato o durante las plegarias.**

**- No haré eso!**

**- Está segura?**

**Enojada, Candy decidió que no hablaría más con Terrence. No le diría nada al respecto, cabalgarían por el resto del camino en silencio.**

**Los movimientos suaves del caballo y el calor reconfortante que la envolvía le hicieron cerrar los ojos. A través de todas las capas de ropa, podía oír los latidos del corazón de él.**

**Lista para dormir, se abrigo más junto al cuerpo fuerte.**

**Ah, mi dulce doncella! Tienes mucho que aprender-le susurró Terrence.-vas a acabar comprendiendo que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.**

***********************************TyC********************************

**Candy despertó con el roce de los labios de Terrence en su frente, el aliento caliente en el rostro, despertandola del sueño gentilmente.**

**- Llegamos -anunció.**

**Con una mirada soñolienta, ella giró para observar la estructura que surgía delante. La torre cuadrada del campanario se elevaba en dirección del cielo, destacando una gran construcción de piedra. Monjes en hábitos negros se adelantaron deprisa en dirección a los viajantes recién llegados.**

**Candy enderezó la espalda.**

**- Ya estuvo en el interior de una abadía?-le preguntó él**

**-Nunca, aunque había visto la de Bury Saint Edmunds. Todas las propiedades de la iglesia son tan imponentes?**

**- Varias lo son. Y muchos de los abades controlan tanta tierra como algunos barones. Es común que altos miembros del clero reciban dominios feudales, convirtiéndose en señores feudales De todas maneras, un obispo que controla varias abadías supervisa casi tanta riqueza como hay en el tesoro real.**

**Ella, finalmente entendió la renuencia del rey en permitir que la iglesia nombrase obispos.**

**Terrence tiró de las riendas de su caballo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la maciza doble puerta de roble. La puerta se abrió, y un hombre delgado salió de la abadía. Vestía con la misma simplicidad que los otros monjes, pero su aire de autoridad era evidente.**

**- Abad Cottingham- le saludó Terrence.- venimos en busca de su hospitalidad.**

**- Y será dada de buen grado, Terrence de Wilmont. Sea bienvenido a nuestra humilde abadía. Que encuentre reposo entre nuestras paredes.**

**- Un lugar para extender mi colchón de paja y un pedazo del mejor queso de toda Inglaterra es lo que ansío.**

**Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro arrugado del abad.**

**- Quisiera yo que todos nuestros huéspedes nobles fueran tan fáciles de agradar.- la sonrisa entonces, se disipó.- su padre, que su alma repose en el cielo con el Señor, también era fácil de agradar. Sentiré la falta de la buena compañía de Grandchester. Pero entren. Esta frío. Hay un fuego acogedor en la espera allá adentro.**

**candy, sintió su estómago manifestarse ante la mención del queso, recordando que no había comido en la mitad del día. Terrence partió deprisa, sin darle tiempo para comer después que la indisposición de su estómago pasara.**

**Terrence tiró las riendas de su caballo a Thomas, y entonces, tomó a Candy por la cintura.**

**- Estas lista?**

**Ella miró desde aquella altura hacía el suelo con un aire de preocupación**

**- No deberíamos esperar que alguien ayudase? Tal vez Anthony,...**

**- Yo te levanté hasta aquí sin ayuda, no fue así?**

**- Bien, sí, más...**

**- Entonces, también puedo bajarte.**

**Y él lo hizo, tan fácilmente que su rostro no demostró el menor signo de esfuerzo. Candy no debería estar sorprendida. Lo vio derrumbando hombres durante el juego y, más tarde, le admiró los músculos del torso y los brazos.**

**Pensamientos tan íntimos, pensó ella, censurándose a sí misma. Y aun en presencia de un abad! Se giró en dirección del clérigo. Él miraba hacia Terrence, la mano extendida indicando un monje parado a su lado.**

**- Fray Zachary conducirá a las mujeres al ala de los aposentos de las damas. Recibirán agua caliente y comida.**

**- Muchas gracias, señor abad- dijo Candy**

**El abad Cottingham no respondió. Fue como si no la hubiese oído.**

**- Ellas han tenido un día exhausto- declaro Terrence. - Tengo la seguridad que apreciaran la gentileza.**

**El abad asintió.**

**- Entonces, también concederé dispensa de las vísperas para que puedan descansar.**

**Terrence desmontó, y durante esos pocos momentos en que estuvo de espaldas, el abad miro en dirección de Candy. Sus ojos castaños la miraron con puro desprecio, y extrema condena.**

C ON T I N U A R A …

_GRACIAS POR LEER A :_

_Anngel_

_Cayita Andrew_

_Mery Grandchester_

_Tarzan con pecas_

_Dayanna_

_Rosaura_

_Kary Grandchester_


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

- No Candy tu te estas dejando llevar por la imaginación- declaró Annie.

- No estoy imaginando nada. Al abad Cottingham no le agrado, estoy segura. Allá fuera en el patio, el no respondió cuando le hablé. Miro para mí apenas una vez y con todo el desprecio. Y esta comida que nos sirvieron es prueba de como se siente. Esto parece intragable!. Tu servirías algo así a tu invitados?.

No, pero yo tampoco soy un monje que tiene que servir una comida a cada miembro de una gran caravana.

Candy bajo la mirada para el pan seco y la rebanada gruesa de queso, el cual tuvo que admitir secretamente que era excelente. Pero apostaría que el abad no osaría a servir aquello a Terrence.

Y estamos confinadas al ala de las damas- prosiguió ella.- viste la expresión en el rostro de fray Zachary cuando vino a buscar a Elroy para ir a cuidar a nuestro padre?. Mis servicios no fueron deseados. El abad no me quiere andando por su preciosa abadía.

Habiendo desistido de comer varios minutos antes, Annie estaba sentada en el borde la un catre, entreteniéndose con un bordado.

- Yo no me asombro. Tú eres joven, muy bonita y no estas casada..., una tentación.

Para los monjes?

Crees que un monje esta libre de pensamientos lascivos? No son hombres al final? No es que al abad no le gustes. Quiere apenas proteger a sus frades del riesgo de pecar.- Annie le sonrió.- realmente eras una visión tentadora para cualquier hombre en el alto del caballo de Terrence... envuelta por pieles, soñolienta.

Candy comió otro pedazo de queso para tratar de saciar el hambre. Una visión tentadora, pues, si! Parecía soñolienta porque de hecho estaba así, acababa de dormir profundamente en los brazos de Terence. Su imprudente falta de control se debía al hecho de no haber reposado la noche anterior y las horas de martirio en la litera de su hermana.

Y aun tenia que lidiar con un torbellino en su interior causado por el recuerdo del beso de Terrence. No debería haberle permitido sus avances. Pero como podría haber evitado aquel beso?

Fue inesperado, desconcertante. ¿Quién habría imaginado que un barón tomaría actitud tan osada, allí en pleno camino, no muy lejos de la caravana.?

Ella debería haberlo esquivado, pero poderosas emociones habían penetrado sus defensas y fueron liberadas con embriagante ímpetu. Cuando se vio en el calor de aquellos brazos, no pudo calmar el descompás de su corazón, ni reunir fuerzas para resistir.

Durante aquel beso fue como si hubiese pertenecido a Terrence, como si el acuerdo del pasado hubiese sido sellado y el casamiento resultante acontecido. Se dejo dominar por el jubilo que el contacto de aquellos labios cálidos habían despertado en su corazón. Pero, cuando el beso terminó, la fantasía se desvaneció.

El desespero que sintió casi hizo que las lagrimas aflorasen en sus ojos. Pero las contuvo. Él no le había explicado por qué quiso que ella hiciera el viaje, y no hubo oportunidad para discutir al respecto. La interrupción de Anthony y la aparición inesperada de Elroy habían contribuido para reprimir su curiosidad.

Enseguida, el barón se negaró a dejarla caminar. Y tenia la impresión de recordar el roce de labios en su frente antes de haberse dormido en lo alto del caballo, así como de una afirmación arrogante de que él siempre conseguía lo que quería. El recuerdo era vago, casi como si hubiera sido un sueño. Pero más nítido en su mente estaba el instante en que despertara de un sueño profundo y sintiera una vez más los labios en su frente y el aliento caliente en su rostro.

Annie soltó una risa de repente

Pues ahora que pienso al respecto, tal vez el abad te este protegiendo a ti de sus monjes!. Yo apostaría que él piensa que tu le perteneces a Terrence, que eres su amante.

Candy le lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

- Y por qué el abad pensaría una cosa así?

Por qué no? Piensa en tu llegada a la abadía desde el punto de vista de él. Fue bastante rara, tienes que admitir.

Atónita, Candy trato de cubrir su rubor con las manos.

Aun riendo, Annie prosiguió:

- Déjalo pensar lo que quiera. Es probable que nunca más veas al abad.- la risa entonces cesó.- oh, mi querida, es una pena que tu no seas la prometida de ningún hombre. Serias una esposa maravillosa.!

- No quiero tu piedad- respondió Candy, secamente.- la realidad es una sola... y no puede cambiarse.

No estoy de acuerdo. No tu situación puede cambiar, y cuanto antes, mejor. Nuestro padre permitió una injusticia, una que le beneficia bastante. Pensé mucho sobre ese problema y creo tener una solución.

Candy estrechó los ojos

- Solución para qué problema?

- El de encontrar un marido para ti

- Annie...

- Trata de oírme. Tu incapacidad de tener hijos no es un obstáculo tan grande para un matrimonio como tu puedes creer. De acuerdo, tendremos que ignorar los mejores partidos del reino. Debemos quitar de nuestra lista a cualquier hombre que necesite un heredero.

Lista?

Annie dejó el bordado de lado y comenzó a contar con los dedos:

- el hombre ya debe tener su heredero. Debe ser alguien necesitando una esposa para calentarle la cama, cuidar de su casa y de los hijos que ya tenga. Puedo pensar en varios hombres que necesitan de tal mujer. Y claro que hay el problema de la dote.

- Oye, yo no tengo ninguna dote. Por lo tanto, no tengo pretendientes. Esta conversación sobre matrimonio es pura locura. Anthony me prometió que siempre tendría un lugar en Lenvil. Por que yo debería buscar un marido?.

Anthony puede prometerte abrigo, pero su futura esposa podrá objetar en cuanto a eso. Nuestro hermano tendrá que casarse algún día, y su escogencia puede verte a ti como una rival, no solo en el afecto de Anthony, sino también en el control de Lenvil. Los campesinos y criados están tan acostumbrados a servirte que tal vez no acepten bien una nueva señora. No percibes cuanto sufrimiento puede causa la lealtad dividida?

Si, la percibía, pensó Candy, con un profundo suspiro.

- Pero sabes que no tengo dote –argumentó

- Recuerdas que cuando Flammy se casó, nuestro padre casi agotó los recursos de Lenvil de esa época para darle una dote razonable?- al verla asintiendo, Annie continuó:- cuando Nathalie se casó, de algún modo él consiguió cumplir una vez más con el contrato nupcial entregando otra dote. Y la entrada de Patty en el convento no salió barata.

- Tú no llevaste dote

- No, pero yo tuve suerte, porque Archie me quiso por mi misma y no necesitaba de tierras ni de monedas de oro.

- Estas queriendo decir que nuestro padre tal vez consiga juntar fondos para una pequeña dote?

- Posiblemente. Eres la quinta hija de un lord con tierras. Pero sin riqueza. Ningún hombre que quiera tu mano en matrimonio esperará una gran dote. Y yo realmente creo que tu tendrás pretendientes. Cuando te vistas con elegancia y aprendas las maneras de la corte, sospecho que vas a encantar a muchos nobles. Apuesto que tendremos que ahuyentar bandadas de hombres de nuestra puerta.

- Pues, francamente!

- Crees que estoy burlándome? Subestimas tu gracia y belleza. Además, serás un rostro nuevo, una joven inocente en una corte de mujeres experimentadas y pretenciosas. Créelo serás disputada. Como te digo, apenas tendremos que ser cuidadosas en cuanto a quien permitiremos que conquiste tu mano.

- Aquellos hombres que ya tienen un heredero y no necesiten fondos.

Exactamente

Candy sacudió la cabeza incrédula. Que hombre iba a querer una esposa estéril que no le pudiera entregar ninguna riqueza? La idea era absurda, pero aun así...

Que estaba pensando al final? Cómo se podría casar con otro hombre, sintiendose de aquella manera por Terrrence? Si bien el afecto era un detalle raramente tomado en cuenta en la escogencia de un compañero. Los contratos matrimoniales eran basados en alianzas, entre familias y riquezas. El afecto entre marido y mujer se desenvolvía más tarde, cuando ocurría.

Ella descartara la esperanza del un matrimonio varios años atrás. Cuando el sueño prohibido ocasionalmente la atormentaba, no pensaba en ningún otro hombre que no fuera Terrence para marido.

A su debido tiempo y con el distanciamiento necesario, seria capaz de amar a otro que no fuese Terrence?. Conseguiría algún otro hombre con sus besos embriagarle los sentidos, despertarle una pasión que no sabía poseer?. Conociera apenas el beso de un hombre. Tendría que dejar la fantasía de muchacha de pertenecer a Terrrence y recobrar el buen sentido?

Annie le dijo en tono gentil:

No necesitas casarte con ningún hombre que no te atraiga. Si te agrada alguno en especial y conseguimos convencer a nuestro padre para dar una dote, podremos hacer una petición de fondos a Terrence.

Candy sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia ante la ultima idea.

- No haremos eso!

Por qué no? Él es el señor feudal de Lenvil. No es raro que un señor feudal ordene dote para la hija de un vasallo.

Candy desconfió del súbito brillo de alegría que ilumino los ojos de su hermana.

Tienes que admitir que al barón le gustas. Lo demostró hoy. La mayoría de los caballeros se estremecerían con la idea de una mujer tocando simplemente sus preciosos caballos de guerra. Aun así, Terrence te invito para montarlo.- Annie soltó una risita divertida.- deberías haber visto la expresión de horrorizada en el rostro de nuestro padre.

La puerta rechinó, anunciando la entrada de Elroy. Aliviada con la distracción, Candy preguntó:

- Cómo esta mi padre?

- Como de costumbre después de una larga cabalgata – respondió la tía.- esta de pésimo humor y la pierna le duele. Pensé que, con su edad, George tendría el buen sentido o el bastante, para no hacer una jornada de estas.

- Tú eres más vieja que él, y así y todo, pensaste en hacer la jornada entera a pie. Por favor, dime quien es más insensato?

Las señales dicen que debo estar cerca de ti, que necesitaras de mí. Tuve poca escogencia a la hora de seguirte. Ah, las vísperas! – dijo Elroy, cuando las campanas llamaban a los monjes para el rezo.

No tardó en resonar el coro de voces masculinas por la abadía, la canción se elevaba paulatinamente, las palabras en latín, portaban la plegaria por el frió de la noche.

Piensa al respecto- susurró Annie a Candy.- conversaremos más cuando lleguemos a Westminster.

***********TyC**********

Al tercer día de la jornada, no pudieron contar más con la cooperación del tiempo. Candy conducía su yegua por el largo camino, sin importarle la nieve que caía, mientras continuase blanda y no hubiera ráfagas de viento cortante.

Descubrió que le estaba gustando el viaje. Terrence mantenía la caravana a un paso rápido pero no extenuante. Anthony se mostraba atento, parando una que otra vez para hablarle durante una de sus frecuentes idas y venidas de inicio a fin de la larga fila. Cuando el camino era lo bastante ancho, ella seguía al lado de la litera y conversaba con Annie y Elroy.

La mayor parte del tiempo, cabalgaba al frente de la litera, atrás de varios soldados de Wilmont. Arriba de sus cabezas, podía ver a su padre y a Terrence en el inicio de la caravana.

La inesperada idea de su hermana en cuanto a un matrimonio no le salía del pensamiento, aunque Annie no había mencionado los planes otra vez desde aquella noche en la abadía.

Anthony se aproximó por atrás.

- Después de la parada que haremos al mediodía, deberás cabalgar al frente de la fila. Terry quiere que tú estés a su lado cuando lleguemos a Londres.

- Por qué?

- No le cuestioné la orden, pero creo que Terry esta velando por tu seguridad.

- Cómo puedo estar más segura de lo que estoy entrando atrás de una tropa de soldados?

Tengo la certeza de que él debe tener sus razones. Siempre las tiene.

Después de una breve comida, la caravana volvió a reunirse para la última etapa de la jornada. Candy encontró su yegua a la espera al frente de la fila. Terrence la ayudó a montar.

- Después que pasemos por las puertas, ponte cerca de mí – le informó él, luego subió a su propia montura. Él caballo de guerra coceó y relinchó ante la presencia de la yegua. Con sus manos fuertes y piernas musculosas, Terrence mantuvo el control.

A lo largo de la tarde, ella notó el cambio de la región. La caravana atravesó varias aldeas. Grupos de personas se apiñaban en el camino, avanzando sobre el lodo a fin de llegar a las puertas de la ciudad antes de anochecer.

Anthony ordenó a la caravana que se mantuviera lo más compacta posible. Por primera vez desde que habían dejado Lenvil, Terrence se volteó para mirar atrás. Con un gesto de su mano, indicó a Candy para que se acercara más. Ella obedeció, guiando su yegua a la sombra del caballo de guerra.

La muralla de piedra que circundaba Londres era alta e imponente. Después de pasar por la puerta abierta, hecha de madera y hierro, miro boquiabierta para la ciudad.

Casas de madera ladeaban el camino cenagoso, exprimiéndose una contra otras para formar hileras compactas. Aquí y allí, una construcción de piedra ordinaria, generalmente el establecimiento de un mercader con residencia en la parte de arriba, interrumpía la monótona secuencia.

Soldados de Wilmont gritaban avisos para despejar el camino. Si alguien no se movía lo bastante rápido, reforzaban la orden con un empujón. Candy jamás había visto tanta gente en un área tan pequeña.

Todos espantaban a varios mendigos.

Candy mantuvo la mirada adelante hasta que pasaron por la aglomeración de casas y gente. Notó, entonces, iglesias con torres altas y casas de piedras con tres pisos o más. Terrence disminuyó el paso cuando pasaron la Catedral de St. Paúl, y el Castillo de Baynard, dándole tiempo para admirar las inmensas construcciones. Cuando pasaron por la puerta oeste, dejando Londres atrás para seguir hasta Westminster, Terrence volvió a acelerar el ritmo de la caravana.

Candy tuvo poco tiempo para absorber los escenarios y los sonidos de Londres antes de entrar en Westminster. Próximo al trecho donde el Tyburn desembocaba en el Támesis, estaba el imponente Palacio de Westminster, y atrás la abadía.

Después e entregar su yegua a los cuidados de un caballero, Candy miró hacia atrás en dirección de Annie. De alguna manera, Archie supo de la llegada de la caravana. grande de estatura, más grande de corazón, Archie saludó a su esposa con genuino afecto.

De inmediato, Annie comenzó a explicar como ocurrió que sus familiares estuvieran ahora en Westminster.

Candy miró alrededor en busca del responsable de los planes tan inesperados perto Terrence había desaparecido, y con él también Anthony.

Aquella noche, mientras aguardaba para la cena, Candy se preguntaba como alguien podía mantenerse indiferente al esplendor del palacio real. Nobles ricamente vestidos caminaban hasta el refinado salón comedor a través de entradas vigiladas por soldados de la guardia real. Llamas parpadeantes de antorchas y velas se reflejaban en los pilares de mármol.

Había una gran mesa en lo alto de la a plataforma de madera situada en un extremo, destinado al rey y a la alta nobleza. Hileras de mesas menores y menos altas se distribuían por el resto del extenso salón. Ella se sentó en una de las mesas más bajas y distantes de la principal, como cabía a su pequeño grado de importancia en la jerarquía.

- Aquí estás tú. Quieres compañía?- preguntó Anthony.

- Oh, si, gracias – respondió Candy con alivio.- Annie me dijo que me sentara aquí y, enseguida, se fue con Archie para ocupar un lugar de mayor importancia en la mesa. Puedes estar conmigo durante la cena?

- Claro. Dime, ya conociste un poco el palacio?

- Solo el ala de los aposentos de Annie y los corredores que conducen aquí. Ella me prometió mostrarme más mañana.

Yo mismo te llevaría a conocerlo todo, si tuviera tiempo. Pero el barón tiene algunos asuntos que resolver y estaremos bastante ocupados.

Ante la mención del barón, Candy miró hacia la mesa elevada. Terrence estaba parado allí, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho fuerte, mientras conversaba con otro hombre de vestidura elegante.

Una mujer se aproximó a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación, posando su mano en su brazo. Era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Con un vestido y velo de tejido aleteante en un tono de azul claro, mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Dos trenzas doradas le caían sobre el pecho, cintas azules entrelazadas con las hebras sedosas. A aquella distancia, ella no podía distinguir el color de los ojos de la mujer. Apenas veía que eran claros. Pero, los labios, eran de un tono tan vibrante que la llevó a preguntarse si ella usaba jugo de moras para oscurecer el color natural.

Se inclinó en la dirección de Anthony

- Con quien está hablando Terrence?

- Aquel es Charles, el conde de Warwick. Es un poderoso aliado de Wilmont.

- Yo me estaba refiriendo a la mujer.

- Lady Susana?

- Es muy bonita

Y bastante rica también. Ella es protegida del rey Enrique.

Anthony pasó a decirle el nombre y hacer un pequeño relato de aquellos que se reunían en las mesas de mayor importancia del salón. Condes y barones se juntaban con miembros de la orden de los caballeros y de los oficiales de la corte. Aunque Candy sabía que al día siguiente no se acordaría de la mayoría de los nombres, supo distinguir fácilmente los grados jerárquicos.

- Finalmente, vamos a comer- comentó su hermano

- No esperamos por el rey y la reina?

el rey debe estar haciendo la comida en algún otro lugar. En cuanto la reina, no reside en el palacio. Varios años atrás, se recogió en la Abadía de Romsey y no comparece en la corte con frecuencia.

Candy lanzó una mirada para su padre, que estaba sentado cerca de Annie pero en una mesa abajo, y se preguntó que estaría pensando de su lugar.

Finalmente, una larga fila de criados entró en el salón cargando bandejas de comida, ofreciendo los manjares en las mesas más altas primero. Entre las carnes y las aves servidas, Candy notó jabalí, carnero, perdices y faisanes, la mayoría se acostumbraba a servir también en la mesa en Lenvil. Filas de pan recién hecho acompañaban platos elaborados. Lo que ella más apreció fue un bollo de pasas y almendras, además de frutas raras.

El salón estaba bullicioso y festivo, las voces y risas hacían eco alrededor. Candy comenzó a relajarse y apreciar la compañía de aquellos a su lado. Un joven, Albert de Bath Andrey, parecía determinado a hacerla reír.

Anthony, terminaste?

Ella aseguró su copa con más fuerza al reconocer la voz de Terrence. Los demás alrededor se levantaron, sin darle otra opción que la de hacer una reverencia también ante la presencia del barón.

Si, mi lord – respondió Anthony.- puedo acompañar a Cansy hasta Annie antes de salir?

Albert de Bath hizo una ligera reverencia.

Sería un placer acompañarla si ustedes tienen prisa.

Terrence lo observó de arriba a abajo con cierta frialdad.

Si la dama lo permite, yo mismo tendré el placer de hacerlo. Candy?

En cuanto ella entreabrió los labios, planeando decirle que no necesitaba de acompañante alguno hasta la mesa de su hermana, Terrence extendió la mano y arqueó una ceja. Como ya hiciera antes, no le dio escogencia sino aceptar para no insultarlo.

Colocó la mano en la de él. El contacto hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera, causándole un temblor que pareció recorrerla por entero. Terrence le colocó la mano en la curva de su brazo y la condujo por el salón apiñado.

Las personas se movían para un lado, abriéndole camino. Ella notó la deferencia solo vagamente, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el barón. Estaba solo elegante, pero exhalaba una fragancia de las más agradables. Después de haberse bañado y afeitado, no tenia más el olor de cuero y caballo. Un aroma sutil y totalmente masculino, casi le robaba el aliento, llevándola a respirar hondo.

Terrence no se detenía para conversar. Saludó a Archie rápidamente y entonces se apartó, dejando el salón deprisa, Anthony siguiéndolo.

Annie frunció el ceño.

- Pues, vamos, querida- le dijo Archie.- tienes que admitir que fue perfecto. Las habladurías no van a cesar por una semana.

- Si él hubiera escogido cualquier otra persona que no fuera Candy, yo aplaudiría.

Dudo que el haya causado algún mal a tu hermana

Candy cruzó los brazos

- Alguno de ustedes me quiere decir que están hablando?

Sobre el motivo del barón Terrence para su comportamiento extraño- explicó su hermana.- él nunca invitó a ninguna mujer para agarrar su brazo delante de la corte entera. Hay mujeres en este salón que darían fortunas para ser objeto de las atenciones del barón.

Candy recordó inmediatamente la bella rubia vestida de azul, la mano delicada apoyada en el brazo de Terrence. Contuvo la onda de envidia.

- El barón solo estaba haciendo un simple gesto, Annie. Él fue hasta el fondo del salón para buscar a Anthony, no a mí.

Puede ser, pero la corte va hacer especulaciones al respecto. Algunos van a creer que él rechazó a lady Susana a propósito. Los avances de ella esta noche fueron bastante evidentes. Bien, cualesquiera que hallan sido los motivos del barón, tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad. Venga, quiero que conozcas a sir Percival.

CONTINUARA

A TODAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LELLENDO, PROMETO ESTA VEZA NO TARDARTANTO CON LA ACUALIZACIÓNB A MAS TARDAR EL MIERCOLES LA TENDRAN POR ACA.

SALUDOS Y MUCHOS BESITOS

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

La mente de Neal Siefeld vagaba mientras Basil de Northbryre reafirmaba su contrariedad en relación al fracaso del complot de asesinato

Mejor sería que los eventos en Normandía fueran olvidados. Neal notó que había emboscado al hombre equivocado en el instante en que el guerrero se girara para luchar. De los labios de la víctima no salió el grito de guerra por el cual Terrence era reconocido, pero sí las pomposas y provocadoras ofensas de Richard.

Con la espada reluciendo en el aire, el bastardo de Wilmont le dirigió varios insultos y se vanaglorió de su superioridad. Dos de los hombres de Neal habían muerto. Otros habían sido heridos. Pero ni el mismo Richard, con su fuerza envidiable, pudo resistir al ataque de diez hombres. El propio Neal lo vio morir bajo su espada.

Basil caminaba de allá para acá entre la cama y una mesa apiñada de rollos de pergamino con los registros del intendente de Northbryre. Neal dudaba que el propio Basil supiera leer, escribir o contar. Y desde que la joven esposa de él se fugara para la Normandía con el hijo de ambos, la pila de pergaminos crecía. Pero, mientras el hombre pagase bien por las tareas generalmente ilegales y sangrientas que encomendaba a mercenarios, no le importaba si sabía como mantenía sus cuentas.

El corpulento Basil paró, finalmente, delante de la iluminación proyectada por las velas, bloqueándola. Neal lo comparaba con un gran oso. Aunque hubiese envejecido, continuaba siendo peligroso. Tenia los cabellos ralos y grisáceos. Con las manos hacia atrás, el vientre prominente comprimíase contra el rico tejido de sus trajes, evidenciando el aprecio por la comida y el vino sin ningún ejercicio para mantener el cuerpo en forma. Pero, al final, Basil no necesitaba de su fuerza física. Con guardias para defender el castillo y mercenarios para comandar según le aprovechara, el hombre jamás agarraba un arma con la intención de usarla.

- Y ahora - le decía-, el barón Terrence no venga a su caballero, ni fortalece su feudo. Es un cobarde.

- Tal vez el barón no sabe quien mató a Richard, o al caballero de Wilmont que encontramos espiando en Milhurst

Él sabe, Siefeld.- una sonrisa desdeñosa pasó por el rostro de Basil.- Terrence sabe y no hace nada al respecto. Si estuviera vivo, Grandchester ya tendría reunido un grupo de caballeros y me desafiaría a esta altura. Pero el hijo, prefiere estar con los brazos cruzados.

Neal no era de la misma opinión. Ya había visto a Terrence luchando, no era un cobarde. Y después, de haber luchado con Richard, no estaba inclinado a enfrentar al barón.

Por qué Milhurst es tan importante, mi lord?

Basil de Northbryre no tenía el hábito de explicar sus actitudes a los subalternos. Cómo un mercenario sería capaz de entender la indignidad sufrida por su familia cuando, por el garabatear de pena de un escribano, la posesión de la tierra fuera transferida de Northbryre para Wilmont? Apenas por un irónico golpe del destino se había Wilmont apoderado de Milhurst en época del registro hecho por el rey Guillermo sobre la posesión de todas las tierras de Inglaterra.

Por todo lo que era sagrado, aquellas tierras, la casa, los pastos y los campesinos pertenecían por derecho a Northbryre. Si mirase para afuera por el ala norte de su castillo, podía ver los limites del feudo vecino. Un río atravesaba campos, bosques, y un trecho donde las márgenes eran más estrechas, había un molino de granos que era una fuente inestimable de riqueza.

A lo largo del reinado de tres monarcas, los barones de Northbryre habían luchado tanto con la espada como a través de peticiones para recuperar el feudo. Wilmont jamás cedió un simple palmo de tierra. Los sucesivos reyes habían ignorado las apelaciones de justicia.

La tentativa fracasada de Neal de matar a Terrence enfurecía a Basil, pero ahora juzgaba el asesinato del barón innecesario. Si él se negaba a luchar, Milhurst estaba vulnerable y sería fácilmente tomado.

Observó los ojos del mercenario iluminándose de entendimiento cuando finalmente, le dio su respuesta:

Un año de rendimientos de la producción del molino seria lo bastante para mantener su bando alimentado, vestido y armado por diez años. Después de comer, discutiremos sobre la mejor manera de tomar Milhurst.

********************TyC***********************

Terrence cerró el libro con los registros del levantamiento de tierras de Inglaterra que le rey Guillermo realizara en 1086. por tres días, él y Anthony habían examinado las páginas y hecho listas de las tierras pertenecientes a Wilmont y a Northbryre. Como supiera todo el tiempo, y ahora acababa de confirmar, Milhurst pertenecía por derecho a Wilmont.

- Yo no me había dado cuenta de que Basil era tan rico en tierras- comentó Anthony, dejando la pluma de lado y flexionando los dedos.

- Ni yo- admitió Terrence.

- Tienes todo lo que necesitas para presentar formalmente la queja al rey?

Quiero saber primero si Basil atacó Milhurst

Anthony asintió, comprensivo

Entonces, podrás alegar que Basil rompió la paz del reino, después de haber intentado matar un miembro de tu familia.

Asegurándose de que la tinta secara, Terrence enrolló los pergaminos.

-Siefeld será nuestro cebo. Su choque al ver a Richard vivo podrá amedrentarlo bastante para confesarlo todo.

- Y si Basil no viene hasta la corte? Y si percibe que se trata de una artimaña?

Enrique convocó a todos los barones, exigiendo un voto de lealtad por la ocasión de navidad. Cualquier vasallo del rey que no se presente en la corte estará colocando en riesgo su titulo y propiedades. Basil vendrá, y a su lado, Siefeld. Él hombre no sale de su castillo sin refuerzos.- con una pequeña sonrisa, Terrence añadió: - y si él no aparece, voy hacer una petición a Enrique para que me deje obrar con la espada el castigo real.

Anthony lo estudio por un momento

- Creo que tu preferirías ir a arrancar a Basil de su castillo, en vez de esperar por la venganza a través de Enrique.

Una perspicaz observación

Anthony rió, levantándose de la mesa

Bueno, si terminamos aquí, creo que voy a ver a Candy y descubrir que le está incomodando

Terrence notó la preocupación en la voz y estuvo inmediatamente ansioso con relación a Candy. Él y Anthony habían trabajado durante largas horas en los días anteriores, anotando las concesiones oficiales de tierras, parando solo para comer... el chico siempre se reunía con su hermana en una de las mesas menos importantes del salón, él forzado a observarla desde su lugar en la mesa más elevada.

Cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía y la certeza de que hiciera la escogencia adecuada aumentaba. Annie no podía velar mejor por la hermana. La vistió con bellas ropas, enfatizando su belleza natural. Ahora Candy parecía más una heredera noble que una campesina sajona. Mostraba respeto por aquellos que pertenecían a las castas superiores, pero sin sumisión en su postura o expresión. Su actitud confiada e independiente tal vez sorprendiera a algunos aristócratas, pero ninguno le veía defecto, ni se ofendía. Aquellos de la misma posición que ella, insistían en sentarse lo más cerca posible de la adorable joven. Su sonrisa dulce y su amabilidad atraían a las personas rápidamente.

Candy tiene algún problema?

Anthony alzó los hombros.

Está molesta con algo. Tal vez sea por el hecho de estar en un lugar extraño. No está acostumbrada al confinamiento de cuatro paredes.

Terrence entendía perfectamente.

- Crees que le gustaría cabalgar por el campo?

Apuesto que lo adoraría

Él esperaba que si, mientras ambos se encaminaban por los corredores del palacio. Después de haber dejado las listas en los aposentos reservados a Wilmont, conversaron sobre el trayecto que a ella le pudiese gustar más. Sus planes, sin embargo, tuvieron que ser olvidados cuando Annie abrió la puerta de sus propios aposentos, llorando.

- Oh, Anthony, estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Usted también, barón Terrence.

- Cuál es el motivo de las lágrimas?-indagó el hermano

- Es Candy. Tienes que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Esta bastante obstinada y no quiere entra en razón. Elroy fue detrás de ella, pero sospecho que Candy sea más veloz para las piernas cansadas de nuestra vieja tía.

- Qué ocurrió?

Fue a causa de sir Percival. Yo le dije a Candy que él vendría a verla y que yo estaba segura de que pronto iría hablar con nuestro padre. Creí que estaría contenta! Como yo podía saber que ella desprecia al hombre!. Y ahora Percival esta enfadado por que Candy no estaba aquí cuando vino a verla, ni nuestro padre. Entonces él salió disparado. Sir Baylor va a llegar en cualquier momento y creo que también estará rabioso. Oh, que gran confusión...

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Terrence escuchaba con creciente aprensión

Y donde fue Candy?

Annie sacudió la cabeza, afligida

- No tengo idea.

Yo voy a encontrarla. Anthony, quédate aquí en caso de que tu hermana vuelva.

Terrence avanzó rápidamente por los corredores del palacio, haciendo que las antorchas oscilasen a su paso y los criados se desviaran de su camino. Como no la encontró en el salón comedor, verificó la cocina y, enseguida, en los establos. La encontró finalmente, en una capilla. Para su malestar, también se encontró con Percival allí. Ninguno de los dos lo oyó entrar. Estaban absortos en una persecución.

Terrence se detuvo junto a la entrada, cruzó los brazos y sonrió. Cielos, Candy era linda... sus ojos verdes chispeaban de rabia. En un vestido verde claro, con un velo transparente agitándose, ella le recordaba una pintura que había visto cierta vez de una ninfa del mar. Levantó las faldas y corrió por detrás de una imagen en dirección del altar de mármol.

Percival extendió los brazos para capturar a la recia ninfa. No lo consiguió. Terrence sacudió la cabeza. Corpulento, el caballero estaba lejos de moverse con elegancia, aunque en un campo de batalla fuera admirable su habilidad con una espada. Guerrero por naturaleza, usaba la espada para derrumbar hombres como un campesino segaría su trigo. Pero, al contrario de los campesinos, que sabían cuando parar, Percival luchaba hasta ser vencido por el cansancio, aun después de que la batalla estuviera conquistada. Solo paraba si alguien conseguía derribarlo al suelo, hasta que el juicio volvía a su mente. Solo una vez Terrence había intentado tal hazaña y ahora llevaba una cicatriz en el hombro, originada de aquel encuentro.

Si la sed de sangre de Percival estuviera llegando a su momento, haciendo imposible cualquier pensamiento coherente, Terrence tal vez temeía por la seguridad de Candy. Pero era otro tipo de ansia lo que dominaba al bruto, opacándole levemente los pensamientos.

Los dos circundaron el altar una vez. Entonces, Candy más veloz, consiguió colocar una distancia razonable entre ambos.

- Ven aquí, mi muñequita!- dijo Percival, persuasivo.- no puedes huir de mí por más tiempo. Planeo solo sentir el calor de sus brazos una vez antes de casarnos.

No soy su muñequita- respondió furiosa.- y yo no lo aceptaría, ni que usted fuera el ultimo hombre de toda Inglaterra!.

Imperturbable, Percival persistió:

- Pero no me tienes que aceptar. George necesita solo dar su aprobación a la unión. Deberías ser más amable conmigo.

- Mi padre no me obligará a casar con un hombre que no quiero!

Bueno, vamos, mi muñequita, déjame mostrarte como nos vamos a entender bien!

Percival avanzó por el altar inesperadamente. Soltando un grito, Candy cojeó y acabo batiendo la espalda con un pilar de mármol.

Toque un solo cabello de Candice, Percival, y usted perderá la mano.- la voz amenazadora de Terrence resonó por la capilla.

Candy murmuró una oración de agradecimiento a los cielos por la oportuna intervención.

Percival bajó del altar, estrechando los ojos.

- Barón Terrence, que dice respecto a esta situación?

Cómo el señor feudal de Candy, puedo opinar con relación a quien irá a desposarla. Dudo que una propuesta suya sea aceptada.

El caballero frunció el ceño.

- Fui llevado a creer lo contrario. Lady Annie dijo que...

No la culpe. Ella no sabía lo que pienso al respecto de esto. No tenía idea de que yo tengo otros planes para su hermana.

Que otros planes? Antes que Candy pudiese preguntar, Percival insistió:

No podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, lord Terrence? Con seguridad mi posición es igual a la de cualquier otro que pueda escogerle, y seríamos grandes aliados, usted y yo.

De repente, ella entendió la razón para que Terrence la quisiera tener cerca. Él deseaba hacer alguna alianza y pretendía usarla como parte del trueque. Ofendida, irguió la cabeza, con dignidad e hizo ademán de salir en dirección a la salida.

El barón la agarró por el brazo.

Adónde piensas que estas yendo?

Candy se negó a encararlo, pero supo que debía responder.

- Voy a regresar a los aposentos de Annie

Para lidiar con Baylor?

Ella bajó la cabeza con un aire desolado

Creí que no querías eso. Aguarda un momento, mientras aclaro las cosas con Percival.

Candy no quería estar. Deseaba poder salir de ahí corriendo. Pero Terrence tenia aquel exasperarte hábito de dar órdenes a los otros.

Se giró, finalmente para mirarlo.

Como desee, mi lord.

La sonrisa arrogante evidenció lo satisfecho que estaba con su complacencia. Le soltó el brazo.

- El futuro de Candy ya esta decidido. – informó al caballero.- si usted insiste en querer desposarla estará solo perdiendo su tiempo y el mío.

Que sea como usted quiera. Pero, en caso de que sus planes cambien, pido que reconsidere mi propuesta.

Para el desaliento de Candy, Terrence asintió levemente.

Percival hizo una mueca.

Entonces, le deseo un buen día, barón- dijo, dejando ya la capilla.

Terrence tocó la barbilla de Candy con gentileza, levantándosela para que lo mirara a los ojos

- Él te lastimó?- preguntó, preocupado

- No, mi lord.

Pero te asustó. Estas temblando.

Candy ni siquiera pensó en corregirlo. no le diría que era el toque de él lo que la hacía estremecer. Se esforzó para recordar que el barón planeaba entregarla a otro hombre.

No debería regresar, mi lord? Annie estará preocupada.

Él le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos, su toque suave, sensual. Ella retrocedió un paso, haciéndole bajar la mano. La miró con una expresión seria, su semblante endurecido.

- Tu hermana ha estado ocupada. Cuántos pretendientes arregló para ti?

- Cinco

Cinco!- la sorpresa y la contrariedad de Terrence resonaron por la pequeña capilla.- quienes son?

Candy lo observó andando de aquí para allá, irritado, mientras ella le decía los nombres. Se preguntó si alguno de los cinco también era el escogido de Terrence. Esperaba que no.

- Todos son buenos partidos

- Mi hermana escogió cuidadosamente

- Alguno de ellos ya estuvo buscando a George para pedirle su mano?

No que yo sepa, mi lord. Esta siendo difícil localizar a mi padre en los últimos días. Anda tan ocupado viendo viejos amigos que raramente lo vemos. Nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para...

Candy se contuvo abruptamente, dándose cuenta que iba a revelar demás

Para qué?

Notando el aire de censura, ella pensó en dar alguna respuesta evasiva, hasta que su hermana estuviera a su lado para participar en la reprimenda. Pero la expresión severa del barón no animaba a ninguna mentira.

- Para pedirle la aprobación de los planes de Annie, para preguntar si estaría en condiciones de darme una pequeña dote.

- Quiere decir que tú y tu hermana planearon encontrarte un marido sin haber consultado a tu padre, sin ninguna orientación masculina?

- Archie sabe.

- Archibald!. Bueno, él permite demasiadas libertades a Annie. Es un excelente caballero, un consejero inteligente, pero es demasiado condescendiente con su esposa. – Terrence giró los talones y camino hasta la salida de la capilla. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

- Mujeres arreglando matrimonios.- refunfuñó, mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Y por qué no?- preguntó Candy, necesitando casi correr para alcanzarlo.- usted acaba de admitir que Annie escogió bien. Habría más uniones felices si las mujeres arreglaran los matrimonios

- Uniones felices? Quieres decir basadas en los sentimientos? Oye, los sentimientos no son tomados en cuenta en un buen contrato matrimonial.

Bien, tal vez deberían serlo.

Terrence no respondió.

Ella percibió de repente, que estaban en un sector del palacio que nunca había visto antes.

- Este no es el camino para los aposentos de Annie. Para donde estamos yendo?

Vamos al zapatero. Necesitas un par nuevo de botas.

Candy no argumentó. La verdad, no lo habría conseguido. Cuando llegaron al zapatero, estaba casi sin aliento. Terrence la hizo entrar y sentarse en un banco.

El olor del cuero era fuerte en la oficina pequeña y oscura. Todos los tipos de calzados, desde botas rústicas de cuero a delicadas zapatillas femeninas de tejido se apilaban en estantes de madera.

Mientras el zapatero medía el pie de Candy para el molde, Terrence escogió una pieza del mejor cuero disponible y le preguntó si era de su agrado. Aunque ella no entendía la razón de la compra, sabía que discutir con él por causa de un par de botas seria inútil. Demás estaba, que aquellas botas serían más confortables que las que ya tenía.

- Si, mi lord- respondió, con franqueza.

- Excelente escogencia, mi lord- comentó el zapatero.

Ese cuero mantendrá los pies de su dama calientes y secos.

Terrence no aclaró el tipo de relación entre ambos, mientras seguía al zapatero al banco. En un tono bajo y con gestos discretos, le dio instrucciones detalladas. El zapatero asentía, atento, haciendo anotaciones. Finalmente, anunció que las botas estarían listas al día siguiente.

Terrence agradeció, dejando la zapatería. Candy comenzó a mirarlo furiosa. El exasperante hombre ni siquiera miraba para atrás a fin de ver si ella se había vuelto a colocar su propio calzado.

-Candy! – bramó él

Ella contuvo la rabia, agradeció al zapatero, y se demoró lo máximo que pudo para obedecer la llamada. Volvió a seguirlo, mientras Terrence avanzaba por pasajes desconocidos y subía escaleras. Finalmente se detuvo delante de una puerta, abriéndola. Entró en los aposentos, aproximándose a una mesa repleta de rollos de pergamino y por un jarro de vino con dos tazas. Se sirvió la bebida, tomándola de un golpe.

Candy siguió con un aire aprensivo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se Admiró de la simplicidad y el confort de los aposentos destinados a él en el palacio.

En la sala íntima, se encontraban una mesa de roble y dos sillas de respaldo alto. Reconocía la alfombra exótica del suelo como la que viera en la tienda. Un gran brasero amenizaba el frío. Un pasaje en arco a la derecha de la sala conducía, seguro, a los aposentos.-Thomas?- llamó él, elevando la voz

El paje apareció junto al arco

- Sí, mi lord?

-Anthony está con lady Annie. Ve a decirle que Candy esta conmigo y permanecerá aquí hasta la cena. Infórmale que él y George deben unirse a nosotros después que hallan comido. Enseguida, podrás retirarte. Solo quiero verte de vuelta aquí cuando nos traigas la comida.

Thomas se retiró rápidamente.

Terrence volvió a servirse el vino y relleno también la segunda taza, colocándola en la mesa. Se sentó en una silla, indicando a Candy que ocupara la otra.

El vino era fuerte, un agradable calor recorrió las venas de ella, pero no consiguió relajarla, no hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas.

- Usted dijo a sir Percival que mi futuro estaba decidido. Me gustaría oír sobre esos planes, mi lord.

A su debido tiempo. Iré a discutirlos primero con George

Candy no podía contener su censura:

Quiere decir que usted también anduvo haciendo planes sin consultar a mi padre?

Él sonrió, colocando su taza en la mesa.

Sí. Pero, al contrario de Percival, no necesito la aprobación o permiso de George para cualquier cosa que yo decida hacer, no es así?

Avergonzada, Candy no pudo discrepar.

- Por qué estabas en la capilla?- preguntó Terrence de repente.

- Fui en busca de un lugar tranquilo para pensar y rezar, pidiendo orientación

- La conseguiste?

- No. Percival pronto me interrumpió.

No deberías haber estado sola. Si yo no te hubiese encontrado, Percival podría haberte dañado.

Candy ya había llegado a la terrible conclusión.

Sin una palabra más, Terrence se levantó y dejó la sala. Volvió del cuarto, cargando un pequeño baúl de madera tallada. Apartando los rollos de pergamino para un lado, lo colocó en la mesa. Lo abrió, sacando de allí una daga... una obra de arte en forma de arma.

Rubíes y esmeraldas relucían en el mango de oro trabajado. Hecha de plata, la lámina era puntiaguda, poseyendo dos bordes. Candy casi se estremeció ante la belleza letal de la daga.

Terrence la puso en la mesa al frente de ella

- Las Presas del León- susurró ella, recordando su nombre

- Sabes sobre estas dagas?

-Anthony me contó al respecto varios años atrás. Me dijo que fueron dadas al primer barón del Wilmont por Guillermo el conquistador.- Candy espió dentro del pequeño baúl. Estaba vació- y la otra?

Terrence estiro la mano hasta su bota. De una vaina interna, saco el par de la daga que se encontraba en la mesa.

Admiró la lámina, su expresión grave.

Tengo cargado con esto desde que aprendí a agarrar un arma. Esta daga casi siempre estuvo entre la muerte y yo. Y como esta me sirvió bien...- apuntó para la daga en la mesa al añadir:-... esta otra te servirá a ti.

C O N T I N U A R A …..


	10. Capitulo 9

**ADVERTENCIA**

**CAPITULO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS **

CAPÍTULO 9

Mi lord, no puede darme ésta daga!.- protestó Candy.- ella debe permanecer con su par. Es parte de la herencia de Wilmont.

Terrence asintió.

- Y por tanto, mía para que haga lo que quiera.

- Y si la pierdo?

Si el zapatero sigue mis instrucciones correctamente, tu daga entrará en la vaina lateral de la parte interior de tu bota de manera tan segura como la mía.

Candy cruzó los brazos, obstinada.

- Entonces, puede ahorrarse el gasto de las botas. No necesito un arma.

- Cada vez que insistas en andar por el palacio sin compañía, cargarás una. La próxima vez que alguien intente molestarte, podrás defenderte.

- Mi lord, ya sé que Percival se excedió, pero su reacción está siendo exagerada...

Exagerada? Si yo no hubiese interferido, Percival te habría poseído en el suelo de aquella capilla! O será que entendí mal lo que él quiso decir con demostrar como los dos iban a entenderse bien?

Candy desvió la mirada.

- Creo que... él planeaba intentarlo.

- Y es probable que habría conseguido forzarte a eso

- Escuche, y si yo prometo que no saldré más sola?

- Es una sabia decisión, pero no cambia nada.

- No tengo idea de como usar una daga.

Sabrás usarla muy bien cuando haya terminado de enseñarte. Comenzaremos el entrenamiento mañana, después de ir a buscar tus botas.

Terrence podía ser un hombre de los más obstinados. Sería que no entendía que ella no deseaba cargar un arma, que ni siquiera podía imaginarse empuñándola para amenazar a alguien, y mucho menos herir a otra persona?. Intentó un último argumento:

Mi lord, yo pasé mi vida entera aprendiendo como curar heridas, no causarlas. Confieso que prefiero espantar un insecto de una habitación que matarlo. No tengo una naturaleza guerrera.

Terrence colocó su propia daga de vuelta en la bota y guardó la otra del par en el pequeño baúl.

Algunos insectos merecen ser liquidados.

Candy miró para la daga en el baúl abierto, resignada a lo inevitable, pero aún intrigada por la obstinación de él.

- Bien, tu silencio indica que estás de acuerdo?

- No me está dando escogencia.

Ninguna. Si esto de deja más tranquila, tal vez nunca necesites usar una daga en serio. Saca la Presa del León de la vaina y cualquiera de sangre noble, y lo mismo ni tanto, sabrá que tú eres protegida de Wilmont y se lo pensará dos veces antes de intentar hacerte algún mal.

Ella levantó la cabeza mirándole los ojos de tono intenso como las esmeraldas.

Eres mi protegida.- confirmó Terrence, con una voz un tanto ronca.- con seguridad ya debes saber eso.- aproximándose más, paró al lado de la silla y acarició su cara con la punta de los dedos, un toque suave pero de increíble impacto.- dime, en cuanto a aquellos pretendientes, estas enamorada de alguno?

Todos los hombres que Annie le habia presentado como potenciales maridos estaban apagados en comparación a Terrence. Y Candy los había comparado, desde el color de los cabellos, hasta la franqueza de la sonrisa, desde la postura confiada hasta la autoridad de la voz. Ninguno pasaría la prueba que incluía, para la vergüenza de ella, el esplendoroso físico, y la evidente virilidad.

No, mi lord- respondió un tanto jadeante.

El aliento le terminó de faltar cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Los labios cálidos y firmes tocaron los de ella con gentileza, persuasivos al principio. Con su toque experimentado, la beso sensualmente, venciendo la duda.

La lengua le contorneó levemente el labio inferior, hasta que ella le permitió el acceso. Lentamente, Terrence exploró suavemente su boca, con caricias seductoras, hasta que la sintió retribuyéndolo con pasión.

Cielos, como el hombre sabía besar! Y cuando Candy ya creía que estaba sintiendo el placer más intenso que podía soportar, él intensificó más el beso, despertando reacciones hasta entonces desconocidas en su cuerpo.

Recorrió sus manos por los brazos fuertes, correspondiéndole con un corazón repleto de amor por Terrence, como para considerar algún otro hombre digno de ser notado. Si antes tuviera alguna duda en cuanto a su amor por él, se disipó hecho hojas secas al viento.

Terrence se deleitaba con la reacción de ella, y era imposible no desear una mayor intimidad. Ahora sabía que ninguno de los pretendientes había probado de aquellos dulces labios. Se sentía rebosante con la inocencia de Candy, conociendo que pertenecía solo a él. Con creciente urgencia, se embriagó con la idea de revelarle los secretos tentadores y enseñarle sobre los placeres de la carne.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Terrence la hizo levantar de la silla. Se esforzó para ser gentil cuando estrechó su cuerpo con el suyo. Su forma delicada se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de guerrero, suave donde él era sólido, las curvas seductoras moldeándose a sus músculos.

Corrió su mano por la cintura estrecha, deslizándola lentamente hasta detenerla sobre los dos senos redondeados. A través de las capas de tela del vestido, un pezón turgente se comprimió contra su palma. Mientras le acariciaba el seno lentamente, la oyó soltar un gemido cargado de rendición

Iba a poseerla aquel día. No podía esperar más.

Durante semanas, su mente estuvo poblada con pensamientos eróticos con Candy, imaginando los labios plenos invitadores. La imaginaba respondiendo a su esplendor, en la suavidad de sus mantas de pieles, una sonrisa queda con total abandono, ofreciéndole su inocencia sin dudas. Se prometió a sí mismo volver su iniciación inolvidable, concentrándose en los fabulosos placeres compartidos entre un hombre y una mujer.

Candy sabía que no había forma de resistir. Sus piernas se ablandaban, incapaces de sostenerla. La mente giraba, como embriagada por aquel vino que había tomado. El aliento casi le faltaba. Una especie de fiebre consumía su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, exigiendo ser aplacada.

Nada, además de aquellas paredes, importaba; su mundo centrado en las sensaciones que el beso y las caricias abrasadoras de Terrence le despertaban.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando Terrence terminó el beso y le susurró al oído:

Oh, como te quiero!. Serás mía.

El corazón de Candy se disparó con aquel tono seductor, con casi una suplica en la voz. Sabía lo que Terrence quería, no podía fingir ignorancia, y también lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

Aun así, su corazón y mente trababan una intensa batalla en cuanto a la sensatez de su rendición.

Él quería saciar el deseo, ejercer sus derechos de señor feudal. Sería una loca en pensar lo contrario. Si le había adivinado las intenciones correctamente, ella pronto se casaría... con un hombre de la escogencia del barón. Era así como las cosas ocurrían, y ahora desolada, Candy aceptaba su destino.

Pero antes de tener que someterse a la lujuria de otro hombre, podía conocer la alegría de pertenecer a Terrence por una noche, de la manera como una esposa se entregaba a su marido, y guardar los recuerdo por el resto de sus días. Considerando la intensidad con que lo amaba, no iba a esquivar aquella oportunidad única de tenerlo del modo más íntimo posible.

De buen grado, mi lord-respondió

Una sonrisa triunfante iluminó el rostro bonito de Terrence. Se inclinó, levantándola en sus brazos, cargándola en dirección al cuarto.

Abrazándolo por el cuello, Candy miró sorprendida, para la gran cama que dominaba el aposento, ocupando el mismo espacio de por lo menos, cuatro colchones estrechos de paja. Del dosel, pendían cortinas escarlatas, circundando la cama de tres lados, la cuarta estaba prendida por cordones de seda trenzada. Mantas de piel suave cubrían la cama.

No tengas miedo -le susurró Terrence.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, disipando la expresión anterior de su rostro que mostró un momento de duda.

- Temo muchas cosas, pero no a vos, no a lo que estamos a punto de hacer, mi lord

-Terry -le corrigió con cierta impaciencia.- aquí no soy un barón, soy solo un hombre.-volvió a besarla en los labios y la sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella se hundió en el cómodo colchón de plumas, no de paja como imaginaba.

Terrence se arrodilló, quitándole las zapatillas y las tiró por encima del hombro. Levantó las faldas hasta la altura de las rodillas. Le acarició los tobillos con toda la calma, mientras le removía las medias, volviéndola a dejar sin aliento.

Ahora tus cabellos -le dijo, tomándola de las manos para hacerla levantar.- quiero verlos sueltos.

Rápidamente, le quitó el velo y deshizo la larga trenza, entonces recorrió sus dedos con suavidad por las mechas sedosas, separándolas hasta que los cabellos rubios cayeron en cascada en ondas relucientes por la espalda.

- Adorable.- susurró, apartándole las hebras exuberantes para besarle la nuca. Deslizó sus manos hasta los lazos del vestido verde claro, desatándolos. Quitándolo enseguida, por encima de la cabeza.

A través de la fina combinación de lino, podía entrever su bello cuerpo... los hombros delicados, la curva suave de la espalda hasta la cintura fina, las caderas redondeadas. Parte de su control de disipó, pero sus manos no temblaron cuando desató el cordón en lo alto de la combinación. El tejido se abrió, exponiendo su piel satinada e invitadora. Con suavidad alargó la abertura de la combinación en la espalda.

La volteó hacia él, estrechándola en sus brazos, soltó un gemido reprimido cuando sintió su cuerpo suave y femenino contra el suyo. Impaciente, deslizó las manos hasta el dobladillo de la combinación. Candy puso su mano en el pecho y se ruborizó. Él notó su vergüenza, una prueba más de su inocencia, pero no la dejaría llevar por el pudor por mucho tiempo.

- No -le susurró -no te escondas de mí. Quiero verte.

Ella apartó la mano lentamente, el rubor desapareciendo. Terrence acabó de desvestirla rápidamente.

Cielos, Candy era linda... colocó los cabellos al frente en un intento de cubrir los senos llenos y desnudos, lo que sólo lo dejó más excitado. Intentó cubrir su desnudez con las manos, haciéndolo mirar aun más curioso.

Lentamente, y con determinación en los ojos verdes, ella levantó las manos, descubriéndose. Agarró los cabellos, apartándolos a los hombros. Vulnerable pero valiente, permaneció allí libre de ropas y de cualquier reserva suya, para que la tomase.

Con un deseo febril dominándolo, Terrence contempló a la ninfa que provocara sus sueños, bajo la luz del fuego crepitante del hogar. Su delicada belleza extasiaba. No tardó en responder a su invitación.

Candy aguantó la respiración mientras las manos grandes y calientes acariciaban sus senos. El toque era ardiente y seductor. Sentía los pezones rígidos, mientras él los masajeaba con los pulgares. Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueo la espalda, buscando más de las deliciosas sensaciones. Pero no estaba preparada para el contacto de los labios húmedos y cálidos cuando Terrence se inclinó y comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones rosados.

La osada caricia la dejó embriagada de placer. Hundió sus manos en los cabellos castaños de él, empujándolo más hacia ella, hasta que no pudo soportar más la dulce tortura. Entonces, buscó sus labios con los suyos y lo besó con todo el ardor.

Terrence sonrió, la levantó en brazos y la lanzó en la suave cama. Anidándose bajo una manta de piel, ella lo observó librarse de las botas de cuero y de las ajustada calzas. Abrió y tiró de lado el cinturón. Su vergüenza volvió cuando lo vio agarrando el borde de la túnica. Cerrando los ojos, lo oyó soltar una risa divertida.

El colchón de plumas se hundió con el peso de él cuando se sentó a su lado. Candy abrió los ojos a tiempo de verlo soltar el cordón de la cortina encerrándolos. Envueltos en un mundo particular, iluminado apenas por la luz difusa del hogar, filtrándose a través de las cortinas escarlatas, ella se arriesgó a observarlo. Él cubrió su masculinidad con parte de la manta, pero no el resto de su cuerpo guerrero, torneado y musculoso, fuerte y proporcional, Terrence era magnífico y aunque solo por un día, de ella.

Él la cubría de caricias estimulantes, tomando y cuidando de ir con toda la calma. Comenzó con el rostro, besándole los labios, la quijada, deslizándose hasta el cuello. Al mismo tiempo, pasaba la mano por debajo de la manta de piel, buscándole los senos.

Eran calientes, firmes y sedosos al toque. Deseando mirarla, apartó la manta y le contempló el cuerpo perfecto.

- Eres tan linda...

Mientras la devoraba con los ojos, juró para sí mismo que pronto Candy sería suya de nombre también.

Su mano recorrió su piel suave, con la punta de los dedos trazando la larga cicatriz de su vientre.

-Terry?

Él notó su inquietud en la voz

- Ésta es la marca del ataque del jabalí, no es así?

Es fea

Sorprendido por aquel tono amargo, Terrence le aseguró:

Tu cicatriz fue adquirida con honra. No sé de ninguna otra mujer que cargue una marca de tamaño coraje. –se inclinó, besándole la cicatriz de punta a punta.

Elroy había comentado que una mujer necesitaba solo estar acostada inmóvil y soportar las exigencias de un hombre, una hazaña imposible con las caricias de Terrence. Sería que la estaba creyendo ligera por retribuir sus besos con voracidad, por recorrer con sus manos ávidamente aquellos hombros y pecho musculosos? Los gemidos cargados de él solo podían significar que le gustaba que lo tocara, los besos húmedos que le depositara en el cuello, de cómo le mordisqueaba la piel...

Confiada con su descubrimiento, continuó con las caricias. Recorrió su pecho lentamente con sus labios, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel, hasta detenerse en una gran cicatriz de guerra abajo de las costillas.

- Podrías haber muerto a causa de esta herida. -susurró entre sus besos.

- Y casi muero con ella.

- Y fue adquirida con honra?- Él vaciló antes de responder:

Me la gané frente a un golpe de espada destinada a mi padre. En el ardor de mi tierna juventud, yo me creía invencible y acabé aprendiendo que no lo soy.

Candy continuó dejando su senda de besos húmedos a lo largo de la cicatriz y detuvo los labios a la altura del abdomen musculoso. Cuando lo beso en torno al ombligo, lo sintió estremecerse. Sonrió consigo misma ante la reacción, eufórica con el poder recién descubierto. Apartó la manta para encontrar el final de la cicatriz y acabó encontrando con más de lo que esperaba.

- Oh... cielos...- el aliento casi le faltó cuando le rozó la rígida masculinidad con la punta de los dedos. Los apartó deprisa, los ojos muy abiertos.

Tocame -le pidió él, con un tono ronco, acariciandole los cabellos rubios.- no temas ninguna parte de mí.

Vacilante, con manos trémulas, Candy lo acarició íntimamente. Luego su temor se fue disipando y acabó dándose cuenta de que el hecho de tocarlo hacía que su propio deseo aumentara.

Finalmente Terrence, la acostó de espaldas en la cama, sin poder apenas contener el fuego que lo consumía. Sabiendo que debía despertar aun más el ardor de ella, para que se igualase al suyo, deslizó su mano hasta el vientre liso, avanzando hasta la parte interna de los muslos firmes. Acarició la piel lentamente, en preludio a las caricias más osadas que estarían por venir. Le desveló las partes más secretas, tocándole suavemente el centro de su feminidad. Con caricias intimas, hábiles, la llevó a un nivel embriagante de deseo.

Candy se arqueaba bajo el toque osado, su cuerpo se retorcía con voluntad propia, un placer intenso parecía recorrerle cada parte de su ser.

Los labios de Terrence dejaron el pezón que estaba chupando.

- Puede haber dolor- le avisó, con un tono de claro lamento en su susurro.

Lo sé. Por favor...

Atendiendo a la súplica, se inclinó sobre Candy, las manos agarrándole las caderas. Levantándose levemente, posicionándola para recibirlo, finalmente, la penetró lentamente.

Ella soltó un grito, cuando la frágil barrera se rompió, las uñas clavándose en los brazos fuertes de Terrence.

El dolor va a pasar -le murmuró contra sus labios- abrázame, y juntos veremos el paraíso.

No tardó en comprobar que tenía razón. El dolor cesó. Cuando ella comenzó a relajarse, Terrence se movió, lentamente al principio, después a un ritmo más acelerado. Acompañándole en los movimientos instintivamente, Candy comenzó a desear algo indefinible, hasta que onda tras onda de éxtasis recorrió su cuerpo. El paraíso... con el corazón disparado en el pecho, tuvo la impresión de alcanzar las nubes.

El pulso de placer de ella llevó a Terrence hasta el limite, arrebatándole un clímax simultaneo.

Cielos, Candy lo satisfacía en todos los sentidos, tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu. Apoyado en los codos, cubrió el bello rostro de besos tiernos, mientras recobraba el aliento y los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad. Eufórico y saciado, rodó al lado a fin de liberarla de su peso. Pero la mantuvo en sus brazos, anidada en el calor de su cuerpo. Oyéndola soltar un suave bostezo, empujó una de las mantas de piel, cubriéndolos a ambos, mirando sus ojos de increíble verde.

Candy sonrió y le tocó el rostro, guiándolos hasta sus labios para un beso.

- Tenías razón

Naturalmente - respondió él, dudando de cual de las muchas cosas que le dijera o mostrara la hora anterior, ella consideraba como cierta, pero no importaba.

Candy rió divertida.

- Eres también un poco arrogante, pero es un rasgo que me cae bien.- volvió a bostezar.- estas... uniones son siempre tan extenuantes?

- Solo cuando son muy buenas.

- Entonces crees que fue... buena entre nosotros?- le preguntó con ojos soñolientos

Oh, sí, mi querida!, fue fabuloso.

Candy se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Terrence la acercó más a él, apoyandole la delicada cabeza en su pecho. Acarició los seductores cabellos rubios lentamente, sabiendo que nunca tuviera una experiencia más gratificante. No solo su cuerpo estaba saciado, su mente también. Aquella inmensa y plena alegría era un sentimiento nuevo. Ninguna mujer jamás le evocara tamaño deseo y después, tamaña serenidad y paz. Pero Candy lo conseguía, con su inocencia, con el abandono con que se entregara en sus brazos. Tal vez fuera por esa razón por la que él estaba...

Terrence interrumpió su reflexión de inmediato. Con seguridad, el esplendor de la unión física entre ambos había confundido su mente. Admitía un cierto afecto por Candy, pero ninguna emoción más profunda. La quería con una obsesión que ninguna otra mujer la despertara. Pero era solo porque planeaba tomarla como esposa, porque estaba curioso por saber si ella le agradaba en la cama. Además ambos se casarían en breve, y cuanto antes concibieran un hijo mejor.

Acarició la espalda delicada, depositando besos suaves en la frente. Sonriendo imaginó las maneras con que la dejaría expresar su alegría cuando le dijese que planeaba tomarla por esposa.

*************************TYC*************************

Candy se abrigó más en la suavidad del colchón de plumas y el calor de las mantas de piel. No quería despertar, pero las voces veladas de Terrence y Thomas conversando en la sala, la despertaron de su sueño. Entonces una puerta se cerró y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Recordando los espléndidos momentos pasados con Terrence, se desperezó en una honda de alegría

Ella levantó una de las cortinas de la cama. La luna se filtraba a través de las ventanas estrechas, y las brasas relucían en el hogar de piedra. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que había dormido por el resto de la tarde.

Terrence abrió la puerta, entrando en el aposento. Tenía los ojos soñolientos, el pecho desnudo, las calzas moldeadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Candy ignoro el breve aprieto de su corazón, alejó el pensamiento de que nunca más lo vería así en todo su viril esplendor, bañado por la luna en la intimidad de una alcoba. Sabía que debería sentirse culpable y constreñida por haberse entregado a un hombre que no era su marido, por haber apreciado aquellas horas robadas, pero no había el menor arrepentimiento en su decisión. Se rindió de buen grado al hombre que amaba y lo haría nuevamente.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó el semblante de Terrence, mientras se aproximaba a la cama y agarraba la combinación del suelo.

- Esperaba que aún estuvieras durmiendo- le dijo sentándose en la cama.- ya que estas despierta, arruinando mis planes de despertarte lentamente, debes pagar con un castigo... un beso por cada pieza de ropa que quieras que yo le devuelva.

- Y si no deseo vestirme?

- Entonces, yo te besaré de la misma manera y nuestra cena se enfriará. Pronto, George y Anthony llegaran y...

- Oh, cielos, me olvidé!- ella estiró sus manos hasta la combinación, pero él la alejó de su alcance.

Mis besos primero

Candy le rozó levemente los labios, pero él la estrechó junto a él y la besó lentamente.

No vamos a conseguir vestirnos si persistes- le dijo sofocada.

Terrence soltó una risa y le entregó la combinación. Levantándose abrió un baúl y sacó un pedazo de lino blanco. Lo dejó en la cama para que ella pudiera asearse, y permaneció de espaldas mientras ella removía la prueba de que se convirtiera en mujer de todas las maneras.

Terrence demostró que de hecho, era un caballero, ayudándola a vestirse y trenzándole el cabello, aunque ella se sentía agradecida porque el velo cubría el entrelazamiento desigual de las mechas. Mientras la ayudaba le iba robando besos, cada uno más voluptuoso que el anterior.

Terrence comió con apetito, mientras que Candy casi no tocó la carne de su plato.

- La comida no te gusta?-le preguntó

- Al contrario. Esta deliciosa.

Si es así, por qué no estás comiendo?

Porque ella sabía que cuando la cena terminase, también estaría cerrando aquel día especial con Terrence. Porque sabía que Anthony contaría a su padre sobre los planes de Annie de arreglarle un matrimonio, y estaría furioso. Porque sabía que, en poco tiempo, todo el rumbo de su vida cambiaria.

Dentro de una hora, Terrence le diría el nombre del novio que arreglaría para ella y la entregaría a otro hombre.

C O N T I N U A R A…

CHICAS ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU POR SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 9

SALUDOS PARA TODAS Y NOS SEGUIMOS LELLENDO

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

- Bien niña, yo sabía de sus planes secretos y absurdos -declaró George, molesto, sentandose en una de las sillas de la sala.- creí que eras más sensata. Veo ahora que me equivoqué. Pero ya tomé una decisión. Te voy a mandar a un convento. Perdoneme por cualquier problema que ella le haya causado, milord.

Candy contrajo el semblante

- Su hija no va a entrar en un convento, George - declaró Terrence.- ella y Annie no deberían haber intentado arreglar un matrimonio sin su consentimiento, pero ningún mal fue causado.

- Ningún mal? -replicó George, desafiante.- no podemos dejar que esto quede sin castigo, mi lord. Y si otras mujeres acabaran metiendo en sus cabezas vacías que pueden escoger sus propios maridos? - el hombre se estremeció.

De acuerdo. Pero en este caso, Candy no está escogiendo un marido. Yo ya decidí su futuro, y ella no puede realizar mis planes en el interior de un convento. En cuanto a problemas...- prosiguió Terrence alzando los hombros- la verdad, creo la compañía de Candy es... agradable.

Ella sintió su cara quemándose. Podía sentir la mirada significativa de Anthony, pero se rehusaba a encararlo.

- Está planeando tomarla como una concubina, no es así? -preguntó George

Padre! – exclamó ella indignada

Terrence sonrió

No. Planeo tomarla como mi esposa.

La sonrisa murió en los labios al observar la reacción de cada uno. Anthony tenia las manos detrás del cuerpo, el ceño fruncido. George sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

Los expresivos ojos verdes de Candy miraban perdidos, los labios trémulos.

Oh, no. Oh, Terrence -susurró. Giró abruptamente, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

Confuso y frustrado, no se pudo contener:

Qué es esto?- bramó - acabo de ofrecerme para tomar a Candy como mi esposa. Pero la expresión de ustedes, hasta parece que ordené que fuera azotada!

George lo miró y se limpió la garganta.

- En una ocasión el barón Grandchester me pidió la mano de Candy en matrimonio... para usted. Lamenté tener que negarme

- Usted rechazó la oferta? -Terrence estaba estupefacto- Por qué?

Fue preciso- respondió George, alzando los hombros ligeramente- su padre no le contó?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza, un nudo contrayéndole el estómago.

El viejo respiró hondo.

- El barón Grandchester quería solidificar más la alianza entre Lenvil y Wilmont y hacer eso a través del matrimonio. Yo tenia otras hijas para que escogiera, pero él se había decidido por Candy. Creyó que era la más adecuada a su temperamento, mi lord. Me dijo que pensara al respecto mientras pedía el permiso real. El rey Guillermo lo aprobó, pero creía que Grandchester podría haber encontrado alguno de mejor posición para usted. También yo lo creí. Y llegué a decírselo.

- Usted lo rechazó porque creyó que su hija era inferior?

No. Yo lo rechacé porque, antes que yo pudiera haberlo aprobado, un jabalí le abrió la barriga a ella. La arruinó por dentro. Yo no podía darle una novia defectuosa, no cree, mi lord?.

Defectuosa! La palabra alcanzó a Terrence con súbito impacto

- Defectuosa..- repitió en voz alta, intentando negar el significado

La muchacha es infértil. Usted necesita un heredero. Candy no puede dárselo.

Terrence recordó haber besado cariñosamente la cicatriz fina y pálida en el vientre de ella. De punta a punta, reverenciando aquella marca de coraje.

Una sensación de derrota le oprimió el corazón, tomándolo con un dolor insoportable. Hasta entonces, siempre que la desilusión amenazaba con dominarlo, encontraba un medio de derrumbar cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en el camino de la victoria. Pero ni la riqueza, ni la influencia, ni la fuerza de su espada podrían volver el vientre de Candy fértil.

Cielos, no se podía casar con una mujer infértil...

- Está seguro? -indagó. Sabía la respuesta pero protestaba contra lo inevitable.

- Elroy puede ser inconveniente con sus refunfuños, huesos y rituales tontos, pero es una buena curandera de heridas y dolencias. No hay razón para dudar de su opinión al respecto.

Yo dudo -rebatió Anthony.

Candy se giró para mirarlo, enjugando las lagrimas.

No era del tipo que se deshacía en llanto, pero la propuesta imposible de Terrence le alcanzó hasta el fondo. Escucharía la explicación de su padre, reviviera el dolor de la herida y la tristeza de su esterilidad. Había aceptado la palabra de Elroy, al igual que sus padres. Que su hermano dudara era una sorpresa.

George soltó un suspiro.

- Andas entrenando para partera ahora, hijo? Que es lo que entiendes del vientre de las mujeres?

- Entiendo tan poco como cualquier otro hombre, supongo -admitió Anthony.- pero yo conozco a Candy. Sé lo que pasa con mi hermana gemela.

- Estás loco otra vez?

- Llámame como quieras, padre, pero Candy y yo sabemos que compartimos eso.- Anthony se adelantó por la sala y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana. Ella le miró los intensos ojos verdes, ojos que podían llegar hasta su alma si la necesidad fuera grande.- recuerdas cuando caí de aquel árbol?

- Claro que sí. Habías subido a un roble. Una rama se partió y tú te caíste. Pero que tiene eso que ver con...

- Solo respóndeme. Que hiciste aquel día?

- Yo corrí hasta la casa, fui a buscar a dos guardias para ayudar. Recuerdo haber corrido detrás de ellos, gritándoles que te tomaran con cuidado porque...

- Porque tú sabías, sin tocarme, sin preguntarme, que yo estaba herido, que yo me había roto el brazo - terminó Anthony.

Bobadas! - desdeñó George

Anthony lo ignoró

Quién estuvo dándome sermones durante una semana entera cuando casi me ahogué en el río? ¿Quién apareció y atravesó el bosque gritando, ayudándome a vencer el miedo para que yo pudiera luchar contra la corriente?

Candy recordaba haber sentido el miedo de Anthony, su dificultad para respirar, y de haber gritado su nombre mientras corría hacía el río

- Y quien -prosiguió él, en tono grave-, guardó mi secreto más vergonzoso durante todos estos años?

- No, no digas más- susurró ella, implorándole que no revelase su culpa delante de George y Terrence. Nunca, en todos aquellos años desde el ataque del jabalí, los gemelos habían conversado sobre lo que realmente había acontecido en el pasado.

- No entiendo, Anthony- le dijo Terrence

Candy y yo tenemos un hilo, mi lord. Aunque mi padre diga lo contrario, ese hilo existe. Elroy nos avisó, cuando niños, para que no habláramos al respecto por miedo a que alguien creyese que era sobrenatural. Pero lo juro, esa unión es real. Candy sabía que mi brazo se había roto porque pudo sentir la fractura. Sabía que yo estaba en peligro cuando casi me ahogué en el río porque ella sintió mi aflicción.

Terrence alternó la mirada entre los gemelos

Ese hilo del que estás hablando actúa de ambos lados? Uno sabe lo que el otro está haciendo, sintiendo?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza

No es constante, aunque cuando estamos juntos, podemos evaluar el humor de uno y otro fácilmente. La distancia debilita el hilo. Aun así, si uno de nosotros estuviera en peligro mortal aunque distantes, sé que el otro lo sabría.

George batió la palma de la mano sobre la mesa

- Ese hilo que tu crees que tienes con tu hermana es pura imaginación y no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad pasada de ella

Tiene que ver!-protestó el hijo, pero no mirando a George y si, para Terrence.- el hilo está más fuerte en momentos de gran peligro, de dolor intenso. Así como Candy sintió mi brazo roto, yo sentí su dolor cuando el jabalí rasgó su barriga. Si no hubiese entendido el dolor de ella, penetrando por mi pánico, tal vez los dos habríamos muerto aquel día.

La tensión finalmente, se disipó en Anthony. Terrence no reaccionó.

El semblante de George se contraía en dolorosa negación

- Tu no entraste en pánico. Un hijo mío no...

- Padre, yo estaba paralizado. No pude moverme por causa del absoluto terror. Y por estar presa del pánico, Candy casi murió. Lo habrías notado, habrías derramado una única lagrima si la perdieses?

- Anthony, por favor!- suplicó Candy. Por encima de todo, no quería que su padre y su hermano discutiesen lo que pasaba, ni tampoco Terrence.

- Que tiene que ver ese hilo con la... condición física de tu hermana?-le preguntó

Terence pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

Cuando me rompí el brazo, Elroy lo colocó en su lugar y lo envolvió con tablas, las cuales estaba harto de usar. Un día, decidí tirarlas. Candy me detuvo. Restregó su propio brazo, diciéndome que el hueso aún no había sanado lo suficiente para que yo quitara las tablas:

Terrence estrechó la mirada.

- Entonces, en la época en que ella fue herida, tu también sentiste cuando, finalmente, ella se recuperó

No precisamente, milord. Esto es difícil de explicar y aun más de entender. No fue de la herida que Candy casi murió, había perdido mucha sangre, y la fiebre la consumía y se rehusaba bajar. Desde aquel día, he visto hombres heridos en batalla sobreviviendo a heridas más profundas, recuperando el uso de piernas y brazos, estando enteros otra vez. La herida de su pecho es la prueba de lo que quiero decir. Después de ser alcanzado por una espada, sus músculos sanaron y usted recuperó la fuerza necesaria para empuñar una espada. Tanto a través del hilo como por lo que sé ahora sobre las heridas, creo que mi hermana ha sanado por completo. Sé que esta en perfectas condiciones, que no tiene defecto alguno.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Su hermano podría estar en lo cierto?. La cicatriz abajo de las costillas de Terrence hablaba de una herida grave. Su propia herida parecía un mero arañazo en comparación.

- Por qué no le contaste eso a nadie hasta hoy si estas tan seguro? Preguntó Terrence

- Quién me habría escuchado? Elroy y mi madre se habrían reído. Y mi padre? -Anthony lanzó una mirada a George, furioso en su silla y, volvió a mirar al barón.- la única que podía creerlo seria Candy, pero de qué le servía saber mi opinión al respecto si estaba en Lenvil? Mi lord, se lo suplico, si no quiere correr el riesgo de desposarla, al menos permítale escoger entre los hombres que Annie creyó adecuados.

- Y por qué ellos estarían dispuestos a correr el riesgo?

Annie eligió solo hombres que ya tenían herederos, que no necesitaban de más hijos o de riqueza. O si Candy lo desea, déjela regresar a Lenvil. Pero, por favor, mi lord, no permita que mi padre la mande a un convento.

Una rápida llamada a la puerta precedió la entrada de Thomas. Percibiendo la tensión de la sala, entregó rápidamente a Terrence el rollo de pergamino que traía.

Perdóneme la interrupción, mi lord, pero un mensajero acaba de llegar de Wilmont.

Terrence rompió el sello de cera y desenredó el pergamino. Leyó el mensaje, su expresión imperturbable, luego lo pasó a las manos de Anthony.

El muchacho lo leyó deprisa.

- Estaba en lo cierto, mi lord. Que hará ahora?

Baja y encuentra el mensajero. Mándalo de vuelta a Wilmont para decirle a Alistear que traiga al monje a la corte. Cuando vuelvas a subir, solicitaremos una audiencia al rey Enrique.

Anthony vaciló, lanzando una mirada a Candy

Más tarde, lo prometo -le aseguró Terrence. Candy no entendió, pero fue evidente que su hermano si, pues dejó la sala sin demora.

Terrence pasó la mano por los cabellos castaños. Estaba bien cerca, allí casi a su alcance, aun así muy distante para tranquilizarlo. Y ella ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que su toque seria bienvenido.

Puedes retirarte, George – declaró.

El padre de Candy se levantó

- Puedo recordar al barón que no debe arriesgar Wilmont basándose en la creencia tonta de un hermano que es devoto de su gemela? Nunca creí en ese hilo que los dos afirman tener, y tampoco usted debe tomarlo en cuenta, mi lord.

Buenas noches, George.

Lanzando una mirada furiosa en dirección a la hija, el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la sala.

Con un ademán, Terrence prescindió de Thomas, que desapareció por el pasillo en arco que conducía a los cuartos, dejando al barón y Candy solos en la sala.

- Bien, estuviste muy callada- observó él

- No me pidieron que hablara.

Por lo que yo he visto, nunca se impidió que dieras tu opinión. Dime, ese hilo realmente existe entre tú y Anthony? Uno puede sentir cuando el otro tiene un dolor, o está en peligro?

Candy respiró hondo. Podía casi oír el aviso de Elroy para que jamás hablaran sobre le hilo. Sobrenatural. Brujería.

Si estamos cerca el uno del otro, sí. Cuando él estaba en Wilmont, sufría cortes y heridas con su entrenamiento y yo no podía sentirlos, pero cuando estaba en Lenvil...

Terrence le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, levantándolo para que lo mirase. Ella comprendió lo que le iba a preguntar antes de verlo entreabriendo los labios, y las lagrimas le afloraron en los ojos verdes otra vez. Maldición, había llorado más aquella hora que todo el año anterior entero!.

Entonces, Anthony puede estar en lo cierto? Puedes haber... sanado por completo?

Ojos verde azules repletos de esperanza, suplicaban por la respuesta que él ansiaba oír, y Candy deseaba poder dársela. Debía, además, hacerlo con total franqueza:

Yo no lo sé. Hombres y mujeres tienen constitución diferentes. No estamos hablando de un brazo o una pierna. Yo quiero tanto creerlo, pero... estaría mintiendo si le dijese que no tengo mis dudas.

La esperanza de disipó de los ojos de terrence, pero no la gentileza

- Entonces, dime una cosa. Si tuvieras escogencia, te casarías con otro o regresarías a Lenvil?

Nada de convento?- le preguntó, con una voz embargada

Él esbozó una sonrisa

- Yo no sometería a las pobres monjas a tu lengua afilada, o a tu forma voluntariosa.

Entonces, yo preferiría volver a Lenvil, si mi padre lo permitiese.

Terrence la tiró para sí, estrechándola en un abrazo fuerte, caluroso.

- Y si tuvieses escogencia, te casarías conmigo, o irías para Lenvil?

Como ella podía tener alguna duda?

Yo estaría honrada y orgullosa de poder ser su esposa.

Después de acercarla aun más junto a él en respuesta, Terrebce comentó, con un suspiro:

- Tu padre representa un problema. Yo no te enviaré a un convento, pero creo que George está lo bastante furioso para querer mandarte lejos, antes de que podamos resolver este dilema.

- Mi padre puede andar un poco olvidadizo, pero no perdió el buen sentido. Si usted le ordena que desista de la idea, él no osará desobedecerlo.

No voy a correr el riesgo.- Terrence aflojó el abrazo, pero no la soltó.- Thomas!- llamó. El muchacho apareció inmediatamente bajo el arco.- manda mis saludos a lady Annie. Dile que ordenen las cosas de Candy y que arregle para que el baúl sea entregado aquí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba al paje retirarse para cumplir la orden

Estas lista para discutir conmigo?- le preguntó Terrence

Candy meneó negativamente la cabeza

Thomas no demoró en regresar, acompañado por dos hombres, cargando un gran baúl, los tres seguidos por Archie, Annie y Elroy

.

- Si está pensando en pedir para que yo deje Candy ir... –comenzó Terrence, pero Archie lo interrumpió, levantando la mano en el aire.

- No, barón. Considerando la rabia de George, sacarla del alcance de él es una sabia decisión. Annie y Elroy están aquí para ayudarla a ordenar las cosas.

- Y usted?

Vine solo para acompañar a las mujeres.

Algo en el tono de Archie alertó a Terrence. Después que todos dejaron la sala, le indicó que ocupase una de las sillas.

- George le contó toda la situación?

- Digamos que él no midió palabras en su furia. Dudo que el palacio entero no sepa toda la historia en cuestión de pocas horas.

- Yo debería haberle avisado para mantener la boca cerrada.

- Yo le pedí eso, pero... –Archie se alzó de hombros.

- No es George el que me preocupa ahora. Annie, parece estar más preocupada con Candy

Su esposa no dudó en interferir en asuntos ajenos

Archie sonrió

Si, pero es bien intencionada. En este caso, confirmo que ella tenía razón. Quiere proteger a su hermana lo máximo posible de los cotilleos que van a correr. Usted nunca fue del tipo que diera importancia a las intrigas de la corte, pero le aconsejo que lo está ahora. – Archie se inclinó hacía el frente.- muchos aquí comenzaron a querer a Candy. Tomando en cuenta el acontecimiento de hoy, eso cambiará. Sospecho que ella no entienda.

Terrence admitía que los sentimientos de Candy podrían ser heridos por los más maliciosos cotillas de la corte. Pero el murmullo se esparciría. No había como evitarlo. La acusarían de haberse convertido en su amante, y por ahora, tendrían razón.

Hay una petición que me gustaría pedirle que hiciera, barón. Candy va a necesitar de alguien con quien conversar, de un hombro amigo. Nosotros le pedimos que permita que Elroy este aquí con ella.

Terrence puso una máscara.

Admito- prosiguió Archie, notándole la reluctancia.- la mujer no es de las más agradables, pero es de la familia y quiere a su sobrina. La verdad, Elroy me imploró para que le preguntara si podía hacer compañía a Candy. Prometió que no causaría ningún problema, ni dirá nada en contra del acuerdo de ustedes.

Resignado, Terrence refunfuñó:

Si yo oigo una palabra de censura escapando de los labios de ella, o veo una expresión reprobadora en su rostro, voy a tirarla como alimento para los peces del Tamesis.

Archie se levantó

- Hay otro problema que debe tomar en cuenta. No habíamos pensado mucho al respecto hasta ahora, pero, algunos días atrás uno de nuestros sirvientes, le dijo a Annie que la criada personal de lady Susana estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Candy.

Terrence frunció el ceño

- Por qué Susana tendría curiosidad sobre ella?

- Creo que usted es uno de los escogidos

Para qué?

El consejero del rey sacudió la cabeza

- No puedo creer que usted no lo sepa. Cielos, creo que usted es el único noble soltero que no se ha desbordado para agradar a Susana de Varley. Ella no solo es bonita, sino muy rica y codiciosa.

- También tiene la lengua viperina y tan astuta como una zorra.

- Detalles que a la mayoría de los hombres ignorarán al disputar su mano

-Enrique, decidió que Susana debe casarse?

Él le está dejando sugerir una lista con los nombres de aquellos pretendientes que estaría dispuesta a aceptar

Sabe como ella le hace hacer toda su voluntad. Si usted estuviera en esa lista, Candy podría ser encarada como una rival de Susana, especialmente después de que usted la despreciara en aquella cena en el salón.

- No llegué exactamente a despreciarla.

- Tal vez no, pero usted demostró su preferencia por la compañía de Candy. Solo por ese motivo, Susana puede intentar conquistarlo, solo para saber que es capaz. La mujer es conocida por su obstinación y, en caso de haberse decidido por usted, no irá a dejar que una joven sajona sin estirpe se meta en su camino.

- Tendré que dejar claro a Susana lo que pienso

- Entonces es mejor hacerlo deprisa, antes que ella presente su nombre a Enrique. No se me ocurre ningún otro barón que su majestad pueda preferir en el control de aquellas bastas tierras de Varley en Normandía.

*****************************TYC*****************************

- Si hay algo más que desee, milady, solo dígamelo- se ofreció un servicial Thomas

- Gracias- dijo Candy

Un poco de vino y una vasija de agua caliente estarían bien. Ella va a querer bañarse-intervino Elroy

El paje miro para Candy

- Si, seria excelente, si no es molestia

- Ninguna milady- le respondió rápidamente, apresurando a salir a los cargadores del baúl.

He de pensar que olvidaste como lidiar con él servicio- le dijo Annie, en un tono de reprimenda.

Candy se giró para mirar a su hermana, que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama que dominaba la tercera y última habitación dentro de los aposentos reservados a Wilmont. Alta y con colchón de plumas, la cama se parecía a la de Terrence, excepto por su tamaño menor y cortinas verdes oscuras.

-Thomas no es mi criado. No tengo el derecho de estar dándole órdenes.

- Yo diría que Terrence te dio ciertos derechos cuando mandó que te mudaras para acá. –la hermana miró alrededor del cuarto.- nunca me gustó este cuarto. Lady Eleonor siempre lo mantuvo tan austero.

- La madre de Terrence usaba este cuarto?

- Como señora de Wilmont, Eleonor tiene el derecho de usarlo cuando viene a la corte. Estos aposentos se mantienen reservados para Wilmont en el palacio. Es así desde que el primer barón sirvió a Guillermo el conquistador. Nadie más tiene permiso de usarlos, ni siquiera cuando el palacio está apiñado de invitados y ningún Wilmont esté presente.

- Y Lady Eleonor acostumbra frecuentar la corte?

- No. Ella está en Wilmont. Dicen que esta de luto por Grandchester. Creo que no es verdad, pero quien lo puede saber?. La mujer nunca demostró sus sentimientos.

- Eleonor tiene sus razones- comentó Elroy, adelantándose hasta una mesa de esquina, puesta con varias imágenes religiosas, un libro de oraciones y un crucifijo.

- Yo no sabía que la conocieras -le dijo Candy

Yo aún estaba en Wilmont cuando Eleonor se casó con Grandchester.- Elroy tocó el crucifijo con suavidad.- tuve pena por la pobre muchacha, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Yo tenía mis propios problemas.

Elroy mujer joven en la época de la conquista, había servido como gobernanta sajona al primer barón de Wilmont, el abuelo de Terrence, un caballero normando que recibiera tierras de Guillermo, el bastardo, conquistador normando de Inglaterra. Algo horrible le ocurrió a ella durante aquel confinamiento para hacerla odiar a los normandos con tanta vehemencia. Pero jamás contara su historia. La verdad, ni siquiera había admitido antes el hecho de ya haber estado en Wilmont.

Antes que Candy pudiese preguntarle al respecto, Annie intervino:

- El problema de Candy es su fanatismo religioso. No hay una gota de alegría en la mujer.

Se encuentra poca alegría bajo el dominio de Wilmont.

Annie lanzó una mirada de aviso a la tía

Recuerda, lo prometiste. Si Archie consigue convencer a Terrence para dejarte estar con Candy, tienes que contener esa lengua.

Desde que Terrence reapareciera en Lenvil, los avisos de Elroy para que Candy evitara a los hombres, en especial al barón, habían aumentado. Allí en Westmister, la tía también había reclamado sobre los pretendientes visitando los aposentos de Annie, a pesar de que Candy le asegurase que era indiferente a todos.

Ella lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta que debía comunicarse con el cuarto de Terrence. Tener a Elroy a su lado, sería sin duda, un problema.

- Por qué quiere estar conmigo? -le preguntó intrigada

- Yo te suplico por eso. La aversión por lo ocurrido será difícil y tú necesitarás tener a tu lado alguien que te ame.

-Archie y yo estamos de acuerdo- añadió Annie

La presencia de Elroy aquí puede ayudar a contener los cotilleos más maliciosos.

Candy soltó un largo suspiro. Con su consentimiento en estar en los aposentos reservados a Wilmont estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente con algo más que evitar a su padre mientras su rabia se disipaba. Lo que parecía, era que otras personas se daban cuenta de aquello también, incluyendo su hermana y tía.

Dudo que el barón acepte en tener a Elroy aquí. Es probable que no la deje estar

Como si sus pensamientos fueran evocados, Terrence entró en el cuarto. Después de mirar rápidamente alrededor, se dirigió a Elroy

:

Archie me informó que usted desea servir a Candy.- le dijo con tono amenazador.- lo voy a permitir pero con una condición.

Candy notó la tensión en el semblante de la tía y se preparó para una discusión

Su sobrina no sufrirá mal alguno mientras esté a mis cuidados- prosiguió él- si intenta convencerla de lo contrario, por palabras o actitudes, voy a desterrarla de estos aposentos, la devolveré a George y la dejaré a su merced. No habrá súplicas de una segunda oportunidad. El primer ceño fruncido, o palabra de cesura sellará su destino. Me entendió?

Para sorpresa de Candy Elroy fue capaz de una pequeña reverencia y respondió sin duda, ni ira:

Tiene mi palabra, mi lord.

Terrence hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta. Elroy permaneció inmóvil, pero a una señal de Annie, dejo el cuarto sin protestar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambas.

- Cuesta creerlo.- susurró Candy, boquiabierta, cuando se vio a solas con Terrence

Temo que la cooperación de Elroy no será duradera, pero mientras respete mis condiciones, podrá estar.- él se aproximó más, agarrándole el rostro, su tono suavizándose:- necesito salir, para ir a ver al rey. Me echarás de menos en este medio tiempo?

Candy soltó una risa

Dudo que se ausente lo bastante para que yo sienta su falta. Además, Annie y Elroy me harán compañía mientras ordeno mis cosas en el cuarto.

Terrence miró alrededor, una expresión de disgusto surgió en los ojos verde azules

.

Has cualquier mudanza que desees en estos aposentos. Para ser franco, me gustaría algunas alteraciones aquí.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras él salía, agradecida con su permiso para ordenar las cosas a su manera. En primer lugar, empaquetaría los artículos religiosos de Eleonor. La presencia de ellos siempre le recordaría que su relación con Terrence violaba las leyes de la iglesia.

Annie y Elroy regresaron con agua caliente y vino.

Toma, querida bebe esto- le dijo su tía, ofreciéndole una taza- te calmará.

Candy tomó la bebida, sin prestar atención a su sabor, mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto.

- Si pudiese, Eleonor sería la primera en exiliarme para una tierra bien distante, no creen?

- No tienes que preocuparte con la madre de Terrence- aseguró Annie.-él claramente no se preocupa. Candy algunas personas creerán que esto es una honra para ti, otras van solo a especular al respecto. Habrá también quienes te juzgaran severamente y te condenarán. Debes ignorarlos a todos.

- Y qué conseguiré?

Para tu propia paz espiritual, mi hermana, es mejor que aprendas a cerrar los oídos

C ON TI N U A RA

CHICAS DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, COMO PUEDEN VER LA GUSI YA KIERE PRESENTAR BATALLA PERO ESPERO KE NUESTRO TERRYTO LA PONGA EN SU LUGAR JEJE, ATODAS UN ABRAZO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO

TARZAN AMIGA GRACIAS POR ANDAR POR ACA TE QUIERO. NOS LEEMOS POR EL FORITO :)

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Con Anthony a su lado, Terrence se encontraba delante del rey Enrique, que, en sus aposentos reales, meditaba al respecto de los problemas presentados, sentado en una silla semejante a un trono.

Al lado del monarca, estaba Archie, su consejero.

Recostado en una pared Charles, el conde de Warwick, fruncía el ceño. Terrence no se preocupaba por la presencia de ninguno de los dos, convocados para testimoniar los procedimientos. Respetaba y confiaba en ambos. ni Warwick, ni Archie repetirían una palabra de lo que pasaba allí aquel día.

El rey Enrique I de Inglaterra, acomodado en su silla, parecía aburrido con la audiencia. Pero Terrence sabía que no era el caso. Vio el brillo de ira pasando rápidamente por sus ojos cuando fue informado de la dimensión de la traición de Basil.

Si, Enrique I estaba furioso, pero no por causa de ningún crimen cometido contra Terrence de Wilmont. El rey poseía una inmensa perspicacia. Sabía, sin que él hubiese necesitado emitir una única palabra de aviso, como la osadía de Basil podía afectar la estabilidad del trono.

Aquella altura, Enrique no estaba en buenas relaciones con la mayoría de los barones normandos, debido a su intento de aplicar justicia con pulso firme, tratando nobles y campesinos de la misma manera. El pueblo inglés tomara a Enrique en sus corazones. Los barones considerarían cualquier demostración de flaqueza de la monarquía como un pretexto para unirse en una rebelión civil.

El rey se movió ligeramente, traicionando su inquietud. Pero su voz, sonó imperturbable:

- Agradezco al leal barón por traer esas informaciones a la atención real. Esperaré que Basil de Northbryre aparezca en la corte y lidiaré con esas acusaciones de manera apropiada.

Majestad, yo desearía asegurarme del comparecimiento de Basil -se ofreció Terrence

Enrique curvó los labios levemente.

- Entiendo que mi convocatoria será suficiente para garantizar la presencia de él. Ya mandó a llamar a su testigo, Terrence?

Él trató de ocultar su desilusión

- Si la salud se lo permite, Richard debe llegar cualquiera de estos días. Con el permiso de vuestra majestad, me gustaría que le fuera concedido el titulo de caballero. Creo que merece una condecoración, así como una recompensa.

El monarca arqueó una ceja

- Planea conceder tierras a Richard?, Dígame de cual propiedad de Wilmont está dispuesto a deshacerse?

Terrence sonrió

- De ninguna tierra perteneciente a Wilmont- extendió un pergamino, la lista de las propiedades de Basil en Inglaterra.- sé que mi rey es generoso cuando concede reparación.

Enrique se enderezó en la silla, mientras aceptaba el pergamino y examinaba la lista. Terrence esperaba recibir la mitad de las tierras. Sin duda, el soberano quedaría con el restante.

Él enrolló el pergamino y terminó la parte formal de la audiencia, ordenando:

- Ahora hábleme sobre Candice. Oí decir que usted la está manteniendo bajo su protección.

Terrence mostró una ligera sonrisa por el término usado, pero miró inquieto por el súbito cambió de asunto.

Warwick preguntó de repente:

-Candice? Esa no es la muchacha que su padre intento volver su prometida a través de un acuerdo varios años atrás?

Mi padre le contó sobre eso? -indagó Terrence sorprendido

Warwick soltó una risa

- Oh, sí! Hasta el punto de pensar que el mismo estaba enamorado de la niña. Describió a Candice como la poseedora del rostro de un ángel, el ímpetu de un halcón y el alma de un caballero. Elogios poco comunes para una mujer, pero el hecho es que Grandchester consideraba que Candice era la pareja perfecta para usted. Volvió bastante desilusionado cuando sus planes no pudieron tener éxito.

- Y debería -murmuró Anthony

Terrence concordaba, pero le lanzó una mirada de aviso, aun receloso en cuanto al propósito del rey

Enrique se inclinó hacia al frente en su silla.

- Archie me informó sobre lo que aconteció hoy. Esa joven no tiene tierras para ofrecerle, ninguna riqueza. Una partera la declaró estéril hace tiempo. Por que querría usted tomarla como esposa?

- Majestad, mi padre estaba en lo correcto en su juicio sobre Candice. La joven es adorable. También está bien dotada. En cuanto a su esterilidad, ella es una doncella, y existen dudas sobre el pronunciamiento de la partera.

Terrence concluyó con un argumento que sabía era lo bastante favorable para el rey:

- También es sajona, y ambos sabemos el deseo de vuestra majestad de más matrimonios mixtos.

Enrique creía firmemente que sería crucial para el futuro del reino fundir normandos y sajones en un solo pueblo..., el inglés. Para el descontento de la nobleza normanda y la satisfacción de la plebe, él había dado él ejemplo casándose con una princesa sajona.

La reina Matilde no se había recogido en una abadía en Romsey por falta de afecto por Enrique. Simplemente fue incapaz de soportar la maldad de la corte. Terrence también sabía que, aunque el rey y la reina viviesen separados, Matilde tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de él

La expresión del monarca se suavizó, aunque batía el pergamino sobre la rodilla.

- Aplaudo su argumentación, pero yo había esperado recompensarlo de otra manera. Como sabe Lady Susana necesita un marido, y yo estaría contengo de ver un barón fuerte y leal controlando las tierras de Varley en Normandía.

Terrence procuró mantener la expresión inalterable, a pesar de su íntima contrariedad. La recompensa planeada por Enrique no era de su agrado, pero era honrosa, de cualquier modo. Susana de Varley como esposa... cielos, él no soportaba a la mujer! Lanzó una mirada a Archie que le respondió con una sonrisa de quien intentara avisarlo.

Enrique puso sus consideraciones en voz alta:

- Consigo entender, así y todo, por que usted no puede considerar mi sugerencia como una recompensa. Y usted afirma que hay alguna duda en cuanto al hecho de que Candice sea estéril?

- Sí, majestad

El monarca se levantó de la silla, arregló sus ricos trajes reales y proclamó:

- Entonces, declaro al barón Terrence de Wilmont, mi leal y dedicado vasallo, comprometido con Candice de Lenvil por el período de un año. Si, dentro de ese plazo está comprobado que la dama puede tener hijos ambos se podrán casar. Pero si fuera estéril, declaro el acuerdo nulo, y Terrence deberá casarse con Susana de Varley y aceptar la custodia de las tierras normandas que están en poder de ella. ¿Qué me dice?

Atónito, Terence protestó:

- En cuanto a lady Diane, majestad?, No le dio libertad para casarse cuando y con quien quería?

- Ella escogió... a usted... y con mi aprobación. Susana obedecerá las condiciones del decreto. Y usted?

Terrence dio la única respuesta posible:

- Claro. Es bastante generoso.

El rey hizo un gesto a Archie

- Encárguese de las formalidades necesarias. Warwick será testigo.

Mientras ambos nobles asentían, Terrence se sumergía en su pensamiento. En su mente, oía la voz femenina y dulce de Candice, comentando sobre el decreto, y conduciéndolo hasta la cama para iniciar la deliciosa tarea de probar que no era estéril.

Mientras se retiraban con el cierre de la audiencia, Anthony le dijo con una ligera sonrisa:

- Estoy contento que le toque a usted contárselo a Candy. Puedo apostar que ella va a protestar.

La agradable fantasía se disolvió de inmediato. Si, era probable que Candice fuera a protestar... y con razón. La costumbre de un acuerdo matrimonial donde acontecía la unión y solamente después de la concepción se concretaba el matrimonio, no era desconocida. La verdad era una práctica común... entre los campesinos.

****************Tyc**************

Sentado delante de Candice en la sala de los aposentos usados por Wilmont, Terrence observó varias reacciones pasando por aquel rostro adorable, mientras revelaba la parte relevante de su audiencia con su majestad... el decreto de acuerdo de matrimonio. Cuando los rasgos de ella, finalmente, mostraron una expresión serena, él se relajo, recostandose sobre la silla, tomando aquel silencio como aceptación.

Pero el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

- Estás muy quieta- comentó finalmente

- Estoy solo considerando mis opciones, milord.

Terrence estrechó la mirada.

- Qué opciones?

- Bueno, yo podría obedecer la voluntad de mi padre y entrar en un convento, o podría simplemente volver a Lenvil. Cuando mi padre regrese, ya habrá olvidado lo que lo molestó y la vida continuará como antes. O -añadió con un suspiro-, yo podría casarme con uno de los pretendientes. Tal vez Mark -dijo finalmente refiriendose a aquel que le parecía un tanto más simpático.

- Mark

!

- De todos los pretendiente, él es el único que consigue hacerme reir

Ninguna de las opciones incluía el acuerdo con él, penso Terrence, esforzandose por contener su irritación.

- Un convento? –replicó - tu no fuiste hecha para vivir enclaustrada, dedicandote solo a oraciones. Te sentirías prisionera. Volver a Lenvil? Su padre puede andar con la memoria debil, pero dudo que la rabia por usted y Annie pase tan deprisa. En cuanto a Mark, cuando escuche sobre el decreto, retirará rápidamente el pedido de su mano.

- Fue lo que imaginé.- Candice volvió a adquirir un aire pensativo.- tal vez, yo pudiera ir para la casa de una de mis hermanas. Es posible que Flammy me acoja.

Él resistió la urgencia de inclinarse sobre la mesa y sacudirla por los hombros. Conteniendose, le preguntó:

- Y en cuanto a nuestro acuerdo? Como cumpliremos las condiciones si no estamos juntos?

Ella demostró genuina sorpresa.

- Ciertamente, usted no planea llevar esto adelante?

- Escucha, tu no me dijiste que estarías honrada en ser mi esposa? Y generalmente un acuerdo matrimonial no precede un matrimonio?

Candice adquirió un tono aspero:

- Si. Pero ambos sabemos que no habrá matrimonio. Este acuerdo no hace otra cosa que convertirme en una prostituta por un año.

- Pero, vamos! Como mi prometida nadie se atrevería a llamarte así.

- Tal vez no delante de usted, milord, pero no puede controlar los pensamientos de las personas. Aunque delante me llamaran milady, a mi espaldas me susurrarían prostituta

- Sabías cuando te mudaste para mis aposentos que compartiríamos una cama no es cierto?

Con los labios apretados, ella desvió la mirada.

- Si- murmuró- y por una semana o dos, hasta que volviese para la casa, yo creía que podría cerrar los oidos. Pero durante un año...

- Un acuerdo matrimonial es tan sólido como un matrimonio. Proclama que me perteneces, me garantiza los derechos de marido. Quien puede censurarnos?

Ojos de intenso verde, rebozantes de lágrimas contenidas, encontraron los de él.

-Tal vez, por la ley de los hombres, no estamos haciendo nada equivocado, pero no a los ojos de la iglesia. El clero nos condenará a los dos, pero al rey también por ese decreto.

Una onda de rabia tomo a Terrence, y las palabras se le escaparon antes de poder contenerlas:

- A la porra con la opinión del clero! que importa lo que piensan los obispos...

Una mano suave en su brazo, y una súplica en los ojos de ella le contenieron

- No blasfeme! No adelanta nada.

Terrence soltó su brazo, agarró la copa, que ella había dejado de lado y sorbió un generoso trago. El vino tenia un gusto amargo, como si estuviera agrio.

- De donde vino esto? Está pésimo

- Fue Elroy quien me sirvió ese vino. No hago idea de donde tenia el vino.

Terrence se levantó y vació el resto de la copa en el brasero. Habiendo dominado su rabia una vez más, se giró para mirarla.

- El clero puede protestar al respecto, si desea-. Respondió finalmente.- el matrimonio entre nobles es asunto de la corona. El propio rey estableció nuestro acuerdo nupcial. Si los obispos quieren objetar, pueden elevar la queja a Enrique.

- Y en cuanto a lady Susana? Está de acuerdo con los términos?

-Enrique, creo yo, tiene absoluta seguridad de que ella estará de acuerdo. No es una mujer paciente. Es más probable que desvíe sus atenciones a otro hombre y engañe para ser liberada.

- Y si no lo hace, si decide esperar, usted se casará con ella?

- Si fuera agradecido...- él sacudió la mano en el aire.- cielos, por qué estamos hablando de fracaso si ni siquiera hicimos un intento de victoria?

Annie le había avisado para que se preparara para los cotilleos, para las miradas maliciosas de aquellos que especularían si ella estaba compartiendo la cama de Terrence. No se trataría más de especulaciones. Ahora, todos se preguntarían sobra la vitalidad del barón, mientras se empeñaba para generar vida en un vientre estéril.

Su majestad la había unido a Terrence por el período de un año. Debería vivir con él e intentar concebir un hijo, y si lo imposible acontecía, ambos podrían casarse.

Por más que amara a Terrence, como podría pasar un año entero viviendo como su esposa y, después perderlo por otra mujer? El sufrimiento seria insoportable.

- Y en cuanto a mi?- le preguntó en un tono grave. - Si no podemos casarnos, que me ocurrirá? Mi padre pude no dejarme volver para Lenvil. Después de este... este, ningún hombre irá a quererme como esposa.

- Yo soy tu señor feudal. Debes saber que cuidaré de ti en cualquier circunstancia. Tengo una porción de feudos que necesitarían de un intendente o de alguien para cuidar de las dolencias. En cuanto a un marido...- él sacudio la cabeza.- yo tendría que reflexionar un poco al respecto. Tal vez haya alguien que...- se interrumpió abruptamente.- pero por qué estamos hablando de esto? te quiero a ti como mi esposa. Y tú me quieres como marido. Oye si no aprovechamos ese decreto real, no tendremos ninguna otra oportunidad de casarnos.

Candice no podía discrepar. Por muchos años, había soñado con una vida al lado de Terrence. En caso de que se acobardara ahora, jamás sabría con certeza si había tirado al viento su más precioso sueño por nada. Él sueño, la vida que quería con Terrence, valía el riesgo, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a admitir sus sentimientos. Él la desdeñaría si supiese que su rendición era por amor, por la oportunidad remota de realizar una fantasía.

El barón no la amaba, y como él mismo declaró en la capilla después de haber oido sobre los planes casamenteros de Annie, los sentimientos no tenían importancia cuando se sellaba un contrato matrimonial.

- Esos feudos de lo que habló...- comenzó Candice, atrayendo una mirada sorprendida.- si este acuerdo acaba no conduciendo al un matrimonio entre nosotros, usted estaría dispuesto a dejar uno a los cuidados de una mujer, a mis cuidados?

- Si. Tú has sido bastante eficiente en Lenvil. Una pequeña propiedad no estaría más alla de tu capacidad.

- Entonces, milord, creo que nuestro acuerdo matrimonial está sellado.

Terrence la observó dejar la sala, satisfecho con el resultado de aquella conversación de los más extraña con una mujer. Planeara usar de su riqueza, agradarla con joyas o bellos vestidos, con todas las cosas que las mujeres acostumbraban creer atrayentes. Mostró una sonrisa. Su Candice no era un ejemplo típico del sexo opuesto. No daba la menor importancia a frivolidades, usaba los trajes recien adquiridos con indiferencia.

Temiendo un futuro incierto, ella le pidió un hogar, un presente permanente y real de valor. Tal deseo lo sorprendiera hasta que se dio cuenta de la sensatez del pedido.

Su sonrisa se disipó, frunció el ceño. Atendió su extraña solicitud. Entonces, se preguntó, por qué ella no parecía féliz?

Preparandose para enfrentar la noche, Candice se sentó en un banco y dejó que Elroy deshiciera su trenza y le peinase los largos cabellos rubios. Usaba una camisola amarilla clara, el dobladillo casi le cubría los pequeños pies. Devolvió su copa a su tía

- Este vino tiene un sabor extraño.

Elroy sintió su aroma.

- Es solo de mala calidad. Usted se acostumbró a los vinos refinados de Archie. Beba -la animó, volviéndole a entregar la copa.- esto la calmará para la noche que tiene por delante.

- Mi nerviosismo está siendo tan evidente?

-Sí. Está trémula. Beba

Candice respiró hondo para aquietar su cuerpo, pero la turbación en su interior permanecía. Estaba tan nerviosa como una novia en su noche de bodas. Pero era allí que la semejanza terminaba. No había ocurrido ninguna ceremonia en el altar de la iglesia, ni la presentación de su dote, ni un banquete... en fin, nada ocurrió, ninguno de los rituales practicados cuando dos personas se unían por los sagrados lazos del matrimonio. Lanzó una mirada para la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos.

- Tal vez Terrence no venga esta noche- dijo en un tono suave.

- Él vendrá -refunfuñó Elroy.- sabe, mi querida, estoy bastante orgullosa de usted por haber pedido una recompensa... y una bastante notable.

Candice se había preguntado sobre como contarle a la tía respecto al acuerdo, como amenazar o golpear para que Elroy no manifestase su reprobación, despertando la ira de Terrence. Por el momento, no podía ver ningún indicio del odio que su tía siempre demostrara por Wilmont. Aceptaba la noticia bien... demasiado bien.

- Usted nos oyó conversando en la sala

- Sí. No pude evitarlo. La voz del barón atraviesa grandes distancias cuando habla.

- Y usted no está molesta?

- Por su bien, voy a contener mi lengua. No voy a correr el riesgo de ser desterrada. Usted aun necesita de mí, según dicen los huesos.

- Los huesos también dicen que puedo o no, tener un hijo?

- Cuidado con lo que habla, niña. No desdeñe de lo que no comprende. Además, nosotras dos sabemos que usted no puede concebir un niño.

Candice desvió la mirada, las palabras demasiado dolorosas para oírlas.

- Y mismo si usted pudiese -prosiguió Elroy,- quien sabría decir si un año es tiempo suficiente? Vea el ejemplo de sus hermanas. Flammy y Nathalie se embarazan con facilidad. Ambas tuvieron bebes durante él primer año de matrimonio. Pero Annie, casada hace casi dos años aún no tiene hijos.

La puerta de comunicación se abrió. Elroy puso el peine de hueso en la mesa, agarró la copa de vino parcialmente vacía y dejo la habitación en silencio.

CONTINUARA…

ELI DE GRANDCHESTER


End file.
